Running a Mission - A journey into real life
by bouc0101
Summary: Eyal/Sharon & Annie/Auggie are going to face real life decisions and find out that even if they are master spies, they might have some problem dealing with real life décisions - kids, discipline, schooling etc. Will they successfully complete this mission... that's for me to know and you readers to find out! I don't own any of the CA characters (Except Sharon, she's all mine!)
1. Chapter 1 - Learning the ropes

**RUNNING A MISSION – A JOURNEY INTO REEL LIFE**

_Here is a summary for those who haven't read my previous story Kismet – Fate or Destiny (note the events of season 4 did not take place in both of my stories): _

_Eyal is the leader of a multi-agency spy team with a long term mission involving counter-terrorism. He is still a man of the world: sophisticated, cosmopolitan, slicker, skilled and experienced in spycraft but when needed dark, covert, mysterious and impulsive. Throughout the Kismet story, with the help of his brother and new love interest, he travelled quite a journey looking into himself; Learning to let go of the 'wall' he built around him to protect and defend himself and his loved ones from his career. A wall that had led to not have anyone near him, to even fear him and to project the image that he had no heart. It left him living a life apart from others and no real and lasting love interest. His journey continues in this present story but he has come a long way!_

_The A-Team is compose of: 1) Annie Walker; 2) Auggie Anderson; 3) Eric Barbour - tech op and cobbler(Russian term for a forger); 4) Vincent Rossabi - FBI agent and sniper extraordinaire; 5) Sharon Welby - MI-6 street wise spy, singer and Eyal new love interest; 6) Dr. Andy Michel - MI-6, Sharon half-brother and bomb specialist; 7) Robert Jackson - head of MI-6, Sharon's uncle(adopted her at the death of her father) and creator of the A-Team; Other characters: 1) Robin Jackson – Sharon cousin/adopted sister, MI-6 and terrorist specialist; 2) Avi Lavin– Eyal's son, father-son are just getting to know one another; 3) Ima Lavin- Eyal mother and former German spy; 4) Hanna - Eyal ex-wife and Avi's mother; 5) Dave, Sharon ex-husband and doctor 6) Gaby - Eyal brother and psychiatrist, his specialty… treating spies; 7) Dr. Enos - Eyal uncle and doctor 8) Rivka – Eyal's Mossad boss 9) Joan Campbell – CIA and head of the Domestic Protection Division, DPD; 10) MP(Marie-Pier) and Kevin - Sharon's children and both involved in spying. 11) Jake – a young Mossad agent and MP love interest; _

**Chapter 1 – Learning the ropes**

Six week had passed since their return from their revealing but dramatic stay in Tel-Aviv, Israel. The A-team was still in hiatus mode. The peace talks were on hold and they were receiving no chatter on AALA (a terrorist organization and the A-team's target). And with the 'second' death of Ariel Sharon, there were other priorities for the Israeli government than the reprisal of peace talks.

Some members of the A-Team had returned to their respective agencies as per their engagement with the A-Team specified (_If more than a four week hiatus, the members are to be returned to their agencies_). For Eyal, Sharon, Annie and Auggie it was different. Robert wanting to keep this core group at hand, he had a special assignment for them.

Since their return from Tel-Aviv, Sharon and Eyal had been quite busy. As always unexpected and unforeseen events seemed to tail them. So no vacation time for our favorite couple!

First they had to scramble to find a new school for Avi and Kevin. Dave, Sharon ex-husband had received an offer for the job of a lifetime at the Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles**. **Sharon knew this job meant a lot to Dave so she had agreed to be a full time parent for at least a year since Dave would have no fix residence with this new job.

This news meant some major decisions for our new couple: Moving in together and deciding what city would be their 'pied-à-terre'. Well for Eyal it was an easy choice, London! The -33 temperature and the large amount of snow in Québec city was not at all appealing to him. It would also be easier for them to continue their work with the A-team and manage to be close by for the children. Sharon and her kids had double citizenship, Eyal had the necessary work permits and Avi being a student only had to apply to be designated as an international student. Dave's nanny was also part of the deal. Let's say it was more Robert's nanny! To Sharon and Eyal's surprise she was English and not Canadian so no problem for her to work for them in London. So it was decided, they would be living together as a 5 member family plus a nanny in London.

Sharon's daughter, MP, was happy about the situation. She had wanted to apply at the University of Cambridge for their Linguist program but pushed back her plan. She didn't feel ready, at 17, to be living that far away from her parents: Québec, Canada to London, England was not an easy one hour transit! Now she could attend her first choice university and still be living with her mother. UC was ranked the first in the UK for undergraduate studies in Linguistics. Cambridge is 88.5km (55 miles) north of London, off the M11 motorway, and a 45-minute journey by train. She could manage that easily and to top it off, Eyal had a small apartment that he rarely used and MP was welcome to it when needed. She was also please with having Eyal staying with them. Being that he mastered 7 languages, travelled the world and best of all loved to share with her his passion for art, languages and general worldwide observations, MP could not ask for a better coach and live reference. She also appreciated Eyal protective nature towards her and the rest of her family. Having him with them made her feel a lot safer. Her mother, she was sure, was capable of keeping them safe but MP appreciated Eyal presence.

Eyal had taken time to return to Tel-Aviv to discuss Avi's situation with Hanna. He and Sharon had agreed that Hanna should be implicated as much as possible with Avi while he was with Eyal. The school was Eyal and Hanna choice: Halcyon London International School a private independent school for boys and girls age range from 11 to 15. Their program would be expanding to include Grade 10 and then the IB Diploma Programme (IBDP) for Grades 11-12 from September 2014. The program requires the student to study their mother tongue, a second language, humanities, sciences, mathematics, arts, physical education and technology. It was only .5 miles from Sharon's home. Hanna was OK with Avi staying with Eyal for at least the rest of the school year. Eyal had assured her that she could visit when she wanted (plane tickets would be hers when needed, Eyal promise) and that he would see to it that Avi stayed in close contact with her. Hanna had even confided in Eyal that she would make the best of her time alone. Her recent near-death experience had made her realize that she needed/wanted to make the most of her life. Eyal had offered his help for anything that she needed.

Another big step in their whirlwind situation was having to find a home together in order to offer the family some needed stability. Both were contemplating selling their respective property, for Eyal it was his flat in London and for Sharon it was her house in Québec city.

* * *

Sharon was fearful that it was a bit too much and too fast for Eyal. He was, after all, a rambling man having many frequent-flyer mile, never having a fixe home, always on the go, continually on international missions, free of his time and most of all his own boss. She didn't know if he could settle in this 'family life'.

They had a long heart to heart and Eyal had assured Sharon that he was OK with the situation, even looking forward to it. The kids were not babies, read in on what was their 'work' and most important and new for him - accepted it. So it was kind of the best of both world for Eyal: continue being a spy while learning to rope of being a family man. He reminded Sharon that for five years he had lived a family life with Hanna/Avi and it had been a wonderful time for him. It was not his decision to walk away from that life but it was imposed on him by Hanna because of her perception of the Mossad and the dangers/violence that it could bring. He assured Sharon that he really felt in the right place with her, her children and his son. Being both experienced spied, he felt that they could handle bad situations if and when they happened. Eyal had pointed out that Roberts, Sharon's father, had raised two daughters while being a master spy and later head of MI-6. She herself had two well-adjusted teenagers all while being part of an elite spy team. That had calmed Sharon down a bit but Eyal sense that she was still apprehensive. He reminded Sharon the lyrics of a Fleewood Mac (Peter Green author) song. Sharon being a singer, Eyal was certain she would relate to the lyrics and hope it would put her fears to rest that he was truly ready for some stability in his life.

_**"Man Of The World"**_

_Shall I tell you about my life  
They say I'm a man of the world  
I've flown across every tide  
And I've seen lots of pretty girls  
I guess I've got everything I need  
I wouldn't ask for more  
And there's no one I'd rather be  
But I just wish that I'd never been born  
And I need a good woman  
To make me feel like a good man should  
I don't say I'm a good man  
Oh, but I would be if I could  
I could tell you about my life  
And keep you amused I'm sure  
About all the times I've cried  
And how I don't want to be sad anymore  
And how I wish I was in love_

* * *

For the time being Sharon and Eyal had to leave their house searching and family organization on the back burner. Tonight they were expecting Annie and Auggie for a visit and the day after Robert and Ima were arriving.

Just before Annie and Auggie were schedule to arrive Sharon put a pouting face on and asked "Eyal, should I be a bit jealous, you seem to be quite happy to seeing Annie."

"Love, you should know better, you don't have to worry. Yes I missed Annie but as a friend, a very good friend and also a confident. I love you, never doubt that." To that he grabbed Sharon by the waist and kissed her passionately.

And as usual they heard "Yak, you two at it again, get a room or at least try to hide yourself"

Both Eyal and Sharon rolled their eyes. "Avi, Kevin get used to it, we are not going to hide every time we want to kiss one another, how many time am I going to have to tell you!" Eyal warned the boys.

"Well could you at least not French kiss, normal parents don't do that in front of their kids. You guys are always kissing and necking, it's gross"

Sharon added "Kevin/Avi, we are not normal parents and never will be so suck it up and get used to it!" Sharon pulled Eyal toward her and kissed him as passionately as before they were interrupted.

It was Kevin and Avi's turn to roll their eyes as they returned to their video game.

To that the doorbell rang, it was Annie and Auggie. As Sharon and Eyal lead them in, Annie was taken aback with Robert (Sharon's father) house.

"Wow, Eyal you must be totally in your element here. This house is really you, it seem to have everything you little heart desires. Nothing more than a lovely Georgian town house in one of London's most exclusive addresses for Mr. Eyal Lavin."

"Correction, my dear Annie, it's Robert's house, not mine but I admit you are right, it is completely my style of house. I just love it."

Sharon added "You are quite right, Eyal is right at home here, he's in his element. Eyal, why don't you give Annie the grand tour. By now you must know this house inside out, notice your little 'reconnaissance' outings! I'll show Auggie my father's tech room, pretty sure it will be his turn to be taken aback. Once were finished house showing, we can have some wine, tea or whatever on the terrace. See Annie, Eyal is rubbing off on me, no more Pepsi!"

* * *

Sharon had purposely organized this Annie/Eyal pairing. She sense that he needed someone to confide in at this moment. A lot had changed in his life, she knew/hoped he was happy but a one on one moment with Annie would permit him to talk to someone about his feelings or insecurities other than herself. There was no jealousy, she trusted Annie completely, she was even glad that Eyal had this special relationship with her.

Auggie was not fooled, "Sharon, you paired my Annie with Eyal on purpose didn't you?"

"Was I that obvious?"

"Sharon we're all spies, what do you think! But both of them didn't say a word so I'm guessing they needed some one on one time. A lot of thing have being shaking in your lives and those two will always need to confide, seek each other opinions, rescue one another and lots more I don't even want to think about. We will have to accept that they will always have a special bond"

"Does it bother you Auggie?"

"A bit I must admit but I know Annie loves me and Eyal seems to love you. I talked to Annie about it and I quickly came to the conclusion that it's a nonnegotiable element in our relationship."

"Funny I was a bit concerned and insecure at first but not anymore. Think it was more because I didn't quite know how much Eyal loved me and even my own feelings for him. I always go by the saying _'If you love someone, set him free. If he comes back, he is yours. If he doesn't he never was'_ They can confide in each other things that they might not be able to share with us. I have that kind of relationship with Andy and even a bit with you… and it's often a blessing. Remember when I was having problems accepting Robert's decision to head MI-6 and you helped me get my head strait, it helped a lot."

"Sharon, think Annie and Eyal's relationship is a bit heavier than ours but I trust them both so I'm OK with it. Now that tech room is it for real!"

Sharon laughed "Auggie, you never change. Yes, it's the real thing, full of James Bond's toys. The best of the best"

"Sure Robert's OK with you showing it to me?"

"I sure, he's even going to love being able to gloat to someone about it. He can't do it with me and Robin, we just don't care about his gadgets. His toys have been a part of our life for so long that we just don't want to talk about them. Eyal is not the gadget type so you, Auggie, are going to be Robert's favorite listening ears while you are here. Come on, the grand tour is about to begin'

* * *

On Annie/Eyal side, as Auggie had guessed, they knew Sharon wad matchmaking them. "Eyal do you realize Sharon just purposely paired us to be alone with one another. She's as conniving as I am. She surely has your well-being in mind, think she sense you wanted to talk… was she mistaking?"

Eyal with a sly smile nodded his head positively "Annie, she's more than I could ever imagine. Our courtship has been quite an adventure but I'm happier than I've been in a long time. A bit scare that the current is taking me a bit faster than I can handle. Really want to keep my head out of water, now is not the time to drown."

Annie took Eyal face in her hands "Eyal, you of all people are scare to lose control of a situation, it's just not going to happen. I know you and you always have ways of regaining your grip even in the worst of situations. What I'm more concern of is that you won't be able to let your guard down enough to take full advantage of this new happiness. Leave life threat you like you deserve to be treated, let go of those worries Eyal and live your life."

"Seems I had this conversation with you some time ago"

"Ah yes, the _'Let the current take you' _conversation. Well today it's my turn to tell you _'Instead of fighting/worrying … live your life! The current might know something you don't'_ See I remember the lesson now it's your turn to put it in practice"

"Before I only had me to look out for but now it's quite different: Three teenagers and the love of my life that I have to take care of, not scare of the responsibilities but it's quite a change from my past way of life."

Annie couldn't help but laugh "Eyal, Sharon is quite able of taking care of herself and even take care of you if you stray in a bad direction. MP adores you, she looks up to you and is quite happy you are in her mother's life. She told me that you are the best thing that happened to Sharon in a long time. Dave was a good husband but not the right person for Sharon. For MP you're 'the full package" and I'm citing her. The boys might be a challenge, at 14 they are at the crosswalk of boyhood and manhood but trust yourself Eyal. I know you and Sharon have what it takes to guide them. Eyal remember how you guided me, it came natural: Helped me become a better spy, comforted me when I was scare and gently push me in the right path when my stubbornness made me take some doubtful decisions. Want it or not you, Eyal Lavin, you have a good and strait head on your shoulders. Don't change who you are and trust your very good and wise judgment."

Eye with a wonderful smile shook his head from side to side, took Annie's hand and kissed it. "Annie Walker, you are also quite a woman. Thanks for the pep talk, I needed to hear it from someone else that Sharon. Now it's your turn, how are you managing your life, is it up to your expectations?

"Nothing special going on. Miss my sister. Since she moved to California I haven't seen her much. Miss the camaraderie we had but since I met Sharon and especially MP, I gained very good friends that I can share my worries and challenges more openly. I never had that privilege. Don't give me those eyes Mr. Lavin, you're a man, we women need some woman to woman, heart to heart and even with my sister I could not be open about my work. With Sharon and MP it's been wonderful."

"Happy to hear that. And with Auggie, how are you two living the "couple" life.

"It's an everyday challenge. Auggie and I don't have the same "soul mate" relationship you and Sharon have. I admit to envying you both. We are having some problems with the secrets our 'work' imposes on us. I don't quite know where we are at this moment. He has questions and doubts and I also have the same queries."

"Would you like for me to talk to Auggie? Sharon and I have our share of secrets. We decided to get the most important ones out in the open and leave most of them in our memories. If they are ever needed, we will share them in that time and place. If they never come up, we will never know them. This way of thinking simplifies our relationship. You and Auggie might want to think about a similar agreement"

"Thanks Eyal but to repeat myself 'I prefer to let the current take us where it should', don't want to force things. If me and Auggie belong together it will be, if not, well that's life! For the moment we are still getting to know each other, time will tell."

To that they hugged. A hug that signified not only true friendship but also a mutual pact to always have each other's back.

"Time to get back to our little matchmaker and your tech op guy." Eyal winking at Annie.

The rest of the evening was a nice change of pace for Eyal and Sharon. Chatting reminiscing and laughing with friends was just what the doctor would have ordered for them!

* * *

MP (Sharon's daughter) and Jake (MP's boyfriend and Mossad spy) came in with a surprise for them: 6 tickets to a musical that was playing at the St. James Theatre. She read them the storyline: '_**Putting it Together**__ is set at a cocktail party in New York City, where two couples - one middle-aged and married, the other young lovers just starting out - reflect through the songs of Sondheim on the complexities that make up modern relationships__.'_

"Mom I'd really like to see this musical. I know you love stories that are reflected through songs. The story kind of make me think of all of us: We are all starting out in a relationship, me and Jake being the young one.. that is! Please, I know its last minute but I'd really like for us to 'triple' date, would be so cool."

"MP, where did you manage to get **6 **tickets? That show is sold out. I know, I tried to get some for me and Sharon!" Eyal questioned

"Jake knows a friend of a friend and manage to get the tickets. They're really good seats, Eyal."

Annie and Sharon couldn't help but chuckle. Annie even venture "Eyal Lavin, think you have just been outshine by a younger version of yourself!"

MP wanted them to decide, time was tight "Well, guys what's your decision, we don't have much time to muddle on it. Are you game or you're too old to follow us young guys!"

Sharon looked at Eyal, Annie and Auggie and she spoke for all "We're in and thanks Jake for the tickets. Just have to tell Clara (the nanny) that she will be alone with the boys tonight."

"Eyal, could you drive, don't feel safe with my mom's driving when she's in a hurry" Sharon tried to grab her daughter but MP manage to avoid her!

"Don't worry MP, Annie is as bad and I'm blind so that leave only one responsible adult, Eyal you're driving!" Auggie also putting in practice his evasions techniques!

Sharon offered Annie to sit in the front with Eyal so he could show her some sites or museums she and Auggie could visit while they were in London. Jake took his car since he had a quick intel exchange with another Mossad operative at the St-James Theater. (Eyal now understood more why Jake had manage to get some tickets… Mossad had pulled some strings).

Eyal speaking to Annie while on their way to the theater "See this is what I like about living in London: There is always a place to go or to be, it's the best city for arts & entertainment. I've never been to as many showing, musical or plays in my short stay here. Love this kind of life! Makes us forget about the downside of our 'work'!"

"Eyal, this town, the house, your new love, family with the added bonus of being the leader of the A-Team, take the time to enjoy it all and promise me not question what is happening to you, just live it day by day! You deserve all of this!"

Eyal just took Annie's hand and squeezed it. MP looked at Eyal then at Sharon with a questioning look. Sharon smiled at MP and sign to her (mother and daughter mastered sign language) _"I'll explain later, don't worry nothing is wrong!"_

After the show, Sharon and Eyal walking hand in hand looking at both couples (Anne/Auggie + MP/Jake) in front of them discussing (or more arguing) about the musical reviews, had to laugh at their situation, they had come quite a long way in five month! Eyal brought Sharon close to him as she pulled herself up to kiss him lightly. He responded with a bit more intensity, to that they heard… again

"You guys really have to stop the kissing thing, it's getting borderline sex addicts" joked MP/Jake

The look Eyal gave them sent chills down their backs, Jake rapidly whispered his apologies took MP hand and rapidly went to joint Annie and Auggie.

Sharon while pretending to gently return his kisses whispered to him, "Down Eyal, down, they're just kids. And mine were really not use to seeing me continually kissing their dad. Me and Dave rarely showed affection to one another. Canadians are not out and open about kissing and sex. They'll get use to it, I don't want you to stop, love the attention but give them time to adjust OK."

"I'll take time to talk to both of them later, thanks for the lesson, point taken… I'm a fast learned!" Eyal pulling Sharon even closer.

* * *

"Hey gang, I love London but one downside is the closing hours of the pubs. They mostly close at 23h. A lot better in Québec, the closing time is 3 am, long enough to have some fun after a show! Why don't you come to the house and we can have a nice nightcap. Eyal is a wonderful bartender! Auggie/Annie you two can stay for the night if you want. Annie did Eyal show you the Cinema room? We could settle down, watch a movie or just chatter between us. Morning come, Auggie you can even train in a full equipped gym especially for spies! What do you say?"

Annie and Auggie gladly accepted Sharon's offer. They were staying in Eyal flat but a night with good friends was better than just going back alone to an apartment!

Eyal notice that MP was not very talkative. He knew what he had to do and it could not wait for them to get back at the house. He gave Sharon his car keys (he did not need to explain what he was up to, she had guessed – an advantage of dating a spy!) Looking at Jake, he asked him to give him his keys "I'm driving you two back home. I like to speak to you on the way back"

Back in the car and on their way home, there was an awkward silence. Eyal broke it by offering his sincere apology. "MP, Jake I'm sorry for reacting as I did when you two joke about me and Sharon. It's the second time today that we had to deal with this kind of joke. I kind of lost my temper and I shouldn't have. I was never shy with showing my affection with the woman I'm with. MP, it's a cultural thing. Europeans are far more sexually comfortable than most other cultures and I think it's great. North Americans are far more conservative which I often find frustrating. I'm pretty sure Jake might find it a bit frustrating, did you guys ever talk about this." Seeing Jake turn all the colors of the rainbow, Eyal was quite pleased with his remark till he looked sideways and saw tears on MP face. He looked around for a parking spot and stopped the car.

"Jake stay here please, I have to talk to MP alone." Getting out of the car and walking to the passenger door he opened it, took MP hand and guided her to walk with him.

"Marie-Pier, what's going on? Did I say something that was that hurtful, don't hold it in, talk to me. Is it Jake, is it my reaction, what is it, please just tell me" Eyal was really worried.

"Eyal, it's not you, it's me. You came a bit too close to home when you said that North Americans can be prudes. I'm quite a prude and having problems with Jake with my attitude. I just don't know how to let go. Wish I could be more like mom but I just can't"

"Marie-Pier do you know what the definition of a prude is?"

MP looked at him and ventured "It's a person that doesn't want anything to do with actions regarding sex."

"You're right but it's a bit more violent than that. There a difference between wanting to take a relationship slowly or carefully while learning what is a real romantic relationship than being excessively concerned with being or appearing to be proper, modest, or righteous especially regarding sex. If you are not ready to be out front and open with sexual matters well it's your choice. Jake or your companion will just have to respect your values on that matter. **Never give in** on what you believe and feel safe with. You, Marie-Pier, are not a prude but a lovely young person that has a set of values that have as much importance as any European counterpart. It's just a question of culture and also experience, which you and your mother have, you know us being old and all! By the way a nice subject for you to look into. Think you would benefit from some research on this matter, I'd be willing to help."

To that MP just hug Eyal. He was startled by her show of affection but was getting to know her more and more and like her mother, she was a hugger and cuddler.

"Thanks Eyal you are the best, so glad my mom met you. I promise that I'm not going to tease you two again and I'm taking you up on that research idea, I love it. You have the best plans! Avi is real lucky to have a father like you!"

"Dear, you want me to talk to Jake, think he needs a little cultural difference 101."

"No Eyal, he's my boyfriend and it's my job…. But if he doesn't get it… I let you have a go at him! Think you scare the hell out of him!"

Eyal chuckled "Come on, let's get home before your mother sends some of Roberts gadgets to track us down!"

* * *

Arriving at the house, MP darted out of the car and yelled "Robert is home, Robert is home!" Robert and Ima had just arrived and were getting out of the taxi.

Eyal came to great them and help with the luggage. Robert looked at Eyal and sighted. "Can you explain why I can travel with only one baggage and that woman needs 3!"

"Not going there Robert, no going there." Eyal looking at his mother, her eyes where enough for him to back down on this conversation. Enough girl emotions for one night, he thought.

Robert was happy to be back in his home, he always thought of this house as his safe haven. Since Sharon and Robin had moved out he was thinking of selling it. It was a lovely house but way too big for one person. This house needed to be owned by somebody who could do it justice. A huge house made for family, entertainment or business. He had talked to Robin and she was OK with his decision but Sharon was another story. Like him, she was attached to this house, it had a sentimental value for her. His decision to sell it was his solution to get on with his life, he only hoped Sharon would understand. A way to forget about his long lost love Anna and start a new life with Ima (Eyal's mother). Robert planned on telling Sharon about his plan as soon as possible, get it over with rapidly.

Robert and Ima did not hand around long. They seem to be quite tired. Our three couples watched an old John Wayne movie and teased Jake for not knowing who was John Wayne but to their surprise, MP had no idea who he was also! After talking a bit about all and nothing they called it a night!

* * *

The next morning Robert knew just where Sharon would be, on the terrace with a glass of milk and cookies, laying down and looking up at the sky. It was her 'thing' since she had been a teenager. Robert coming and sitting down beside her, she got up and hug him.

"Didn't have time to properly greet you yesterday, you and Ima seemed to be so tired."

"We were, I'm getting old, travelling is getting to me more and more."

"Dad, you're not getting old, think it's a little thing called love and 50 shades of gray. Eyal said the same thing to me when we arrived here. You men just have to learn not to tire yourself while on planes." Sharon winked at her dad!

Robert face turned a nice shade of red "Can't have much privacy with a daughter who's a spy. Sharon I have something important I would like to discuss with you. I know you are going to be disappointed with this decision but it's one I must do for myself. I plan on selling the house."

Sharon just looked at Robert in disbelief "I though you loved this house, never in my wildest dreams I though you would ever sell it."

"Sharon, I know and it took me a while to come to term with my own decision. I have a second chance at love with Ima. This house has too many souvenir of Anna for me to be able to get on with this new chapter in my life. I told Robin and she is OK with it. I knew it would be different with you. That bleeding heart of yours is still alive and kicking. I'm sorry, I know it hurts you but I really need to do this. Please don't turn on those deceptions and turning techniques on me, you know just how to get me to do whatever your little heart desires!"

* * *

Sharon was quite disturbed with the news but put up a brave front for her father. She knew she could twist him around and maybe gain some time but she also realized that he was right. She wanted him to finally have a life. Later she confided in Eyal about her father's plan and especially her feelings. She wanted his advice on how to deal with this news.

"Sharon, this might be the craziest of thoughts but maybe we could find a way to buy this house. You love it and I just fell in love with it too. We are looking for one. I can have my accountant look at this investment, I trust him to give me a frank opinion on our possibilities.

"Eyal, this house is really expensive. I can't let you give up your life savings that you saved up. Remember I'm an accountant… personally I don't have the money it will take to buy this house. It's way out of my league, trust me on that. I can't accept that you put more in this, for me it has to be a 50% - 50% investment.

"Sharon, please let me at least talk to your father about it. There are a lot of ways of acquiring a property. I have some experience with acquiring and selling properties."

By chance Robert was just passing in the hallway.

"Robert, you have a moment. Sharon and I would like to talk to you about something."

"Sure as long as you're not going to tell me that Sharon is pregnant and you want me to be the godfather!"

"Very funny Dad, very funny! Think we have our hands full with three teenagers, forget the baby thing, not going to happen!"

"Robert, since you are thinking about selling this house, we might be interested in buying it." Eyal not being one to beat around the bushes with financial decisions.

Robert looked at Sharon then at Eyal, "Are you serious, really"

"We certainly are, it's the price that we're concern about. I made an appointment with my accountant to look in to the possibilities budget wise. But we would need your asking price."

Robert pulled Sharon to him "Why didn't you mention this to me earlier. I would love for you to have this house. It's what I wanted to happen but though for sure you and Robin would never want nothing to do with this house: too big, too old and especially too many memories. I know some were not happy ones. Seeing this house have a second life, a family life, especially one of my daughters, Sharon it's wonderful. Eyal, if you're serious set up a meeting with your accounting, I'll be there be it in England or Israel." He hug both Sharon and Eyal and was quite emotional. Sharon had not seen her father this shaken since a long time. He excused himself wanting to tell Ima the wonderful news!

"Well that went a lot better than I expected" Eyal looking at Sharon.

"Still think we don't have the money for it. Well **I **don't and Eyal really don't want to start our journey as a family worrying if where going to be able to make next month's mortgage payment. I never live with budget problems and really don't want to start at my age.

"Sharon, I made some very interesting and profitable investments along the years. A spy's career is a short one and you know me, I'm a planner by nature, always a plan B. Look I have the means to pull this off and it won't necessitate me auctioning off all I have. Please let me do this for you, for us. One way or another, buying this house can only be a profitable investment. If for some reason things between us don't go as plan, I won't lose if I have to resell this house."

"Eyal I can't, I don't feel right. Everything is going too fast. This is a huge decision. Yes, I love this house, it always was my safe haven but having you putting your life's saving into it, I just don't feel right"

"Sharon, you haven't been listening, I won't need to lapidate my life savings. If you want me to spell it out: I am rich and would love to offer you, your children and my son this house"

Sharon just looked straight in Eyal eyes. "You're dead serious aren't you, you're really telling me the truth."

"Sharon, I've been on missions that were dangerous even deadly but also quite lucrative. Since I was a loner those missions seemed to end up for me to grab. It's only luck that I've survived them all but it left me with a nice retirement fund. I've been quite successful in investing that money so yes Sharon I'm quite capable of buying this house. Also, remember I'm a team leader and that come with an interesting pay spike. I can also double dip as a Mossad operative. But the price had to be right, I'm quite good at negotiating and I won't pay more than what it's worth be it your father our my best friend!"

Sharon had to laugh at Eyal "You know I love you and yes you are quite a dealer Mr. Lavin! Love this house and love my children.. Avi included. I accept your offer but I plan on participation to the best of my capacities'. I would like to be present at all meetings or negotiations. We are going to buy this house together as partners."

Eyal picked up Sharon and carried her to their room for a wonderful sexlabration of their agreement!

* * *

To be continue.

_Hi all, _

_I'm back and again with a long long chapter…sorry! Really wanted to make it shorter but as always my rambling imagination took over as usual.. I will try to make this story less dramatic than my first one (can't tell you I will succeed though!). I'd like to explore the side of life that spies are not always comfortable with or successful in balancing their career while having a 'normal life.' Things like kids, family values, schooling, discipline, having a permanent home….. normal life as most of us have but the hardest of mission for spies! I also plan to put more Annie/Auggie in my story line. But don't despair, there will be a lot of action…. With a foursome like Sharon, Annie, Auggie and Eyal what else can you expect! Please review and give me your opinion on my second story. Love to read your takes on the story line. I admit to reading them over and over when I'm stuck or not motivated to continue. Your reviews always manage to get me going again! Like to have you place your bets if Eyal and Sharon will succeed in balancing both career and family life and if Annie and Auggie's relationship will last!_


	2. Chapter 2 - A leopard can't change its s

**Chapter 2 – A leopard can't change its spots**

Another couple of weeks and lots to do for Eyal and Sharon. Eyal was not one to procrastinate with a business venture. Sharon found out how good he was at wheeling and dealing and also that he didn't take too kindly to mixing sentiments / feelings with business. They had had their first official, as a couple/family, **fight** and it was one doozy tiff! Gone were the enamored and giddy feelings, Eyal was exasperated with Sharon bleeding heart reactions. He lost his temper and Sharon was his 'Bouc émissaire' (scapegoat). She decided to hold her tongue long enough to hear what he was saying (_well the parts she understood because he sometimes switch to Hebrew)_. After he had got it all out she suggested for them to do separate things to create some space between them and meet up again when they were thinking rationally_. T_hat gave her the time to understandwhere he was coming from and why he felt the way he did. She realized that he must never have had to think about others when conducting business and for him it was just business as usual.

Afterwards both with clearer heads came to an agreement that Eyal would finalise the deals. Sharon admitted that he was right, she was a bit too emotionally involve, not in her field of expertise and that she trusted him to deal on her behalf as long as he kept her up to speed with what was happening and asked her opinions for decision affecting her and the family. Eyal on his part excused himself for losing it, complimented Sharon on being the mature adult of the two, for looking for a compromise and not a conquest (_he remembered his fights with his ex-wife Hanna were more about who conquered!),_ admitted that he had to learn to let others in, took an oath to work on that and promised to implicated her before taking any final decisions.

Best of all… to all great fights there is also great make-up sex…. Since they had been truly honest with their mutual feelings there was nothing holding them back! Afterward Eyal massaging Sharon's shoulders had said "There's no greater sex than that angry and raw sex shared after having **laid** all the cards on the table". That got him a well deserve and direct twisting pinch in a tender spot on his torso!

He kept his engagements and made sure Sharon was implicated with all decisions. Sharon surprised Eyal by dealing with his accountant to not invoice for his work on this transaction. Sharon had notice that the accountant was kind of a technophobe and loosing valuable time doing real-estate transactions research the old way by phone or fax. She put her computer programming knowledge to good use and wrote a program style 'Transactions research's for Dummies'. Eyal's accountant was not only able to use Sharon program easily, he even asked to add some stuff to it. That got Eyal nearly a years' worth of accounting fees at no cost!

"Love, do you know just how much you made me save with your computer tinkering"

"Eyal, I'm a CPA, I know how much we can charge. I prefer to think about how I helped that poor man and not how much money I saved you. Would have done it for free, can't stand to see hardworking people lose time because they don't have the time or capabilities to properly use a computer, internet or social networking to save them time and money. I'll always be that kind of person Eyal…Yes I'm a bleeding heart and proud of it. 'Je m'assume' as we say in French" (meaning I assume the responsibility of my action)

"OK I get you drift….. I'm learning Sharon, I'm learning be patient with me. They didn't build Rome in one day and remember you're dealing with, let me remember what Rivka once called me ….. A Mr. Stick-in-the-Mud, strait line, conventionalist bore" Eyal laughing at that memory.

Sharon turned around and sensually caressed his day old but very well groomed stubble. She found that stubble gave him a rugged, sexy, rough 'n mysterious look. "Well I can say that we faced — and resolved — our first major hurdle. Glad we tested our relationship…. now all we have to do is get more fights under our belts to develop in a couple with real depth and the important part - not forget to have great sex after each fights. In other words, disagreeing might actually bring us closer."

"Sweetheart, love your take on 'arguing' and again thanks for not getting in a shouting and conquering game with me when I lost my patience with you. Your way of reacting and dealing with me had quite a castrating effect on my actions. Not at all what I'm use to with a woman. How did you get so wise for such a young person?"

"Ha, a compliment to soften me…. I'm no wiser than the next. It's genetic. Look at Robert, my mother (his sister) was just like him: a born negotiator and sorry to say also a bleeding hearth. But my mother and Robert also had/have a creepy dark side, that's a tool I'm missing in my spy arsenal. Robin can do it, even Annie can go there now but I just can't seem to develop that skill. I can turn assets easily, participated in mop up mission - shoot to kill style but when missions required to get dirty, vengeful, bitter, cover and dark I was not given those kind of missions."

"Sweetheart don't ever wish to develop that dark side, it comes with a price. That's what attracted me to you, never try to change. Love your cheerfulness and sometime childlike attitude. I envy your capacity to turn your 'spyhood' off and on as you please, you can't do that with a developed dark side. Those 'hamster in a wheel' idea seemed to have saved a lots of your colleagues/partners butts. You can come up with those ideas because you are thinking freely and not tied down with cynicism, murderous and vengeful plans. You Mrs. Welby have all the skills and tools you need. Besides I've got enough 'dark' for both of us so don't worry, what you can't do, I'll do it for you!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence and pep talk love. Why don't we get to OUR HOME and have a private house Christening…."

"Sharon, I'm Jewish remember, not any Christening in my world"

"Eyal, no religious reference intended, just want to have a wonderful memory of our first time entering the house as proprietors. Especially since the children are in school, Robert and Ima are on a shopping trip buying stuff to redecorate your flat and you gave the nanny her day off. We are the new owner of an empty house…. Do I have to spell it out any more clearly Mr.?

"I'm driving, get in the car, we have a Christening to get to"

Arriving at **their** home, the kids had left a surprise for them. They had made a very special "For Sale & Welcome" sign and stuck it on the door with chewing gum (only that made Eyal and Sharon laugh to tears!):

_For sale recently modernized grade II Georgian town house in one of London's best addresses. THIS HOUSE IS NOW THE PROPERTY OF A VERY COOL AND SPECIAL FAMILY… THE KIDS ESPECIALY!_

_has held residence to high society for over 200 home has been recently refurbished and effortlessly oozes historic grandeur with thoughtful accommodation and... _

_A rare opportunity to acquire this recently modernized Grade II listed Georgian town house in one of London's most exclusive addresses. SORRY PEOPLE, IT'S SOLD AND WE'RE KEEPING IT. _

_Steeped in history, this impressive house has held residence to high society for over 200 years. REALY 200 YEARS OLD…, HOPE WE CAN HAVE ONLY 10% OF THIS TIME WITH OUR SUPER PARENTS. AS FOR HIGH SOCIETY WE DON'T NEED IT JUST RIGHT NOW, HAVE OUR NEW AND WONDERFUL FAMILY TO ENTERTAIN. _

_This beautiful Georgian home has been recently refurbished YAY… WE CAN PLAY OUR VIDEO GAMES, WACHT TV ALL THE WHILE LOOKING AT OLD STUFF THAT NO ONE CARES ABOUT BUT OUR FATHER AND MP DON'T WORRY WE LOVE THEM ANYWAY and effortlessly oozes historic grandeur with thoughtful accommodation and technology, perfect for modern Mayfair living. YOU SAID IT __MODERN LIVING__ SO MOM… DAD….. WE PLAN ON YOUR MODERN UNDERSTANDING TO OOZES EFFORTLSSLY IN MAYBE A NEW KIDS CAR! Accommodation and Amenities- Reception Hall- Kitchen – Reception Room- Library- Master Bedroom with bathroom (occupying the entire second floor and which can be made into an _en suite with a slight_modification) - WHEN WE WERE SAYING 'GET A ROOM' WE DIDN'T EXPECT YOU GUYS TO TAKE THE FULL SECOND FLOOR BUT IF IT'S THAT THAT YOU NEED TO GET THE SEX THING OUT OF YOUR SYSTEMS SO BE IT. Three Further Bedrooms- Two Further Bathrooms- YES LOTS OF BATHROOM FOR MP, THE BEST BATHROOM HUGGER IN THE WORLD Cinema THE BOYS (KEVIN AND AVI'S) FAVORITE ROOM - GREATH FOR GAMING ADDICS - Gymnasium with Shower Room- DAD'S FAVORITE ROOM AND HE REALLY NEEDS THAT SHOWER AFTER A WORKOUT IN THE GYM OR WITH MOM Garden-Terrace MOM'S FAVORITE PLACE AND SHE EVEN HAS A DO NOT DISTURB SIGN WHEN SHE'S IN THERE…. Utility Room- Passenger Lift- Full Climate Control with Filtered Positive Pressure Air Flow- Crestron Multi Room Media System- Lutron Lighting Systems- Banham Sec SORRY WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS IS BUT IT MUST BE GOOD IF IT'S FILTERED AND CONTROLED, JUST WHAT PARENTS WOULD WANT IN A HOME._

Eyal and Sharon were both teary eyes when they finished reading! They took it down with care and Eyal planned on getting it framed! Let's say the "Christening also went well…..

All in all it had taken Eyal less than a week to: negotiate a fair price with Robert, find a buyer for Sharon's property in Québec, sell his flat to Robert, negotiated two separate mortgages (Sharon had insisted for two separate mortgages and he had reluctantly agreed) but arranged for each to have a 50% share of the house _(Sharon knew he had financially contributed to more than 50%. She had put the value of her house and Robert had reduce his asking price by he giving her her inheritance but that did not cover half of the cost. Eyal had insisted that they have equal parts, seing that this seemed quite important for him, she left it at that.). _It had been another wild week for both but now everything seemed to be settling or at least she hoped. It was strange waking up in her father's room, their room now! Looking around she took a note to redecorate it quickly.

Stretching her arm to cuddle with Eyal she was surprise to see that he wasn't next to her. Getting up, she had a familiar feeling. Her six sense was acting up and the knot that was forming in her stomach was not a good sign. She didn't know why but something was not right, call it premonition or apprehensiveness, she usually was never wrong went she felt these sensations. _'Damm six sense, hate to have it so strong, always was a curse'_

Getting dress and practically running downstairs she stumble on a carryon luggage at the base of the stairs. Eyal caught her just in time.

"Eyal are you going somewhere, what's with the luggage?"

"Love, I have a matter that I have to attend to."

"Just like that. Did you intend on reading me in or you were going to slip out of our life without a word?"

"Sharon, don't do this. Not now, really don't want to fight, please. It's not the time for you to suddenly become an overprotective wife. Lived with one before and it didn't end well. When I accepted to be the A-Team's leader, there was one thing that I asked of Robert. No more missions from Mossad unless agreed for by Robert but I would always be responsible for my assets and doubles that I turned. If they needed me, I was going to go, it was a nonnegotiable clause for my acceptance of his offer. He accepted. Early this morning I got a call from Rivka. I can't tell you how long I'll be gone but yes I'm leaving."

"Eyal, I'm not trying to stop you or give you the third degree. Hell, I just want you to talk to me about it. Don't want any specifics, just for both of us to plan a way for me to know if you need an emergency extraction or if you're in a life and death situation. I'm also a spy and know what the value of an asset and the danger doubles that we turned can face. I'd do the same thing you are now doing. There is a difference between what I want/need and what Hanna put you through. Please Eyal work with me on this." Sharon was literally shaking.

Eyal brought her to him and tried his best to try and calm her.

"Sweetheart don't worry, I'll be back. Don't know how much time I'll be gone. I can't take the risk of having a tracking device of any sort on me. I not one to call in but if it can help, I'll call you if and when possible."

"What do I tell Avi? Eyal you can't just pack it up and go. You have a minimum of warnings to give now. Remember, you are not alone anymore, a little word called family and responsibilities."

Eyal looked at Sharon with a dark and dead stare. Her skin crept up just looking at him. He was no more the Eyal that she knew and love. He was now in mission mode and that was the end of this discussion. She did not like what she was seeing in him. If this was the dark side of a spy, she was now glad she didn't have it in her. Sharon was fighting hard to hold back her tears, she knew this was not the time to become a clinging girlfriend. But how to make him understand that while she would never stop him from doing what he believed was his duty that he now had to at least warn the people he loved about his leaving. Not an easy task.

"Eyal, when do you have to leave, can we/I have at least some time with you before you leave?

"My plane leaves in four hours. I wanted to go before the kids got up."

"Where you at least planning to tell me you were leaving"

"Yes, Love, I was just going up to tell you, I'm not that bad."

You still have the keys to your flat?

"Yes, I still have some stuff there and Robert said it would be good that I kept a key, just in case, why?"

"OK, Robert and Ima are still in Glasgow on their shopping spree. Are you all packed up, ready to go?"

"Yes, again why?" Eyal didn't know what to expect from Sharon. He had dreaded her reaction since receiving Rivka call. In fact he didn't know how Sharon would react and worst of all he himself didn't have a clue on how to deal with his leaving. Sharon, Avi… his responsibilities …. What to tell them. All of it was turning and turning in his head. It was a lot easier when he had only himself to look after. He knew he could not not go to the aid of his good friend and German spy he had turned. Not a good state of mind to start a maybe dangerous mission!

"Well, since you don't want to risk the kids giving you a farewell, we are going to Robert's flat and I plan on having a wonderful hour at least giving you a proper farewell…. And maybe convincing you at least to have some way or form that you can warm me if you are in harms way, but for now we have no time to lose, let's get to the apartment."

Eyal just looked at her, she was planning on having sex with him to properly send him off on his mission. This was really not what he imagined even in his wildest dreams he could not have foreseen this.

"Sharon, I don't expect you to give me a proper farewell. Just tell me that you're OK with me leaving. That's all I need."

"Well like it or not Mr. Lavin you're going to get more than you bargained for, come on NOW"

Arriving at the apartment after a silent 10 minute ride, Eyal opened the door and let Sharon in. As soon as he had closed the door, she pinned him to the wall. Eyal responded with the same urgent desire. Sharon was aggressive and that surprise Eyal a bit but he was quick to be as aggressive, they both had the urge to rip one another's clothes off and didn't asked permission for doing it! No foreplay they just did it fast and hard, living room floor or kitchen counter, it didn't matter, both had left their inhibitions at the door. . It was animalistic sex at its best.

"OK, if you plan on sending me off in that manner, I'm going to be gone a lot."

Sharon sat up and caressed his face, "Eyal, you're going to be mad at me for bringing this up again but I would really like for us to at least try to get a plan in place if something happens to you. Look, they're a couple of gadgets my father tried with me and Robin and they always worked and saved our life's many of times. Please would you at least talk with me about using one of these gadgets? They are not tracking devises. Please…they been tested in the fields many a times"

"OK Sharon, but I don't have time for a lecture on gadgets. Get one on me, explain it to me and that that's. Happy?"

Sharon literally jumped on him, he fell back and pulled her on him… "Wish I had time for round two… Get that gadget of yours Mrs. Welby before you make me miss my plane"

Sharon came back with a very small piece of metal that looked like a microchip. She stuck it on the back of Eyal watch. He looked at it for a moment and to his surprise it disappeared, it blended right in with his watch. You really had to know it was there. Eyal looked at Sharon in astonishment. "Girl are you sure James Bond is really a fictional character?"

Sharon laughed. "Eyal, this is not a tracking device. It only activate on one condition, you peel a bit off. Don't quite know how but it's a chemical reaction and radio waves combine with the radiations the batteries in your watch is emitting. It will make this receptor vibrate wildly and your coordinates will appear. If you ever have a problem, tear some off twice and I will know that you need and extraction right away. If ever you are in a dire situation…" Sharon had to stop, she was having a real hard time fighting off the tears "pull the full piece off in one pull. If it happens that you …" again she had to stop, this time she could not stop the tears from rolling down on her face but she suck it up and continued… "Are unconscious or worst, the change in your body heat will be picked up by the chip and I will receive the message that I hope I never do!"

"Sharon, please don't worry. I've been on missions before. I will be careful I always am. This is a first for both of us but not the last I'm sure. Next time it might be you. This is our life and either of us are not ready to call it quits. Hope I don't have to use this gadget but you are right, we should have a backup plan to watch out for one another. When I get back we will sit down and have a proper discussion on what and how to plan for these situations. Sharon I have a favor to ask and its coward of me to ask but could you explain my absence to Avi. Don't lie to him. I promise to have a long talk with him when I get back but this call came too soon for me to be able to deal with it all." She nodded yes and to that he gave her a very passionate kiss and he was gone… the silent of the rooms made her shiver…..

To be continue!


	3. Chap 3 The Ethical Man vs the Moral Man

**Chapter 3 – **The Ethical Man vs. the Moral Man

Eyal never liked short plane rides. From the London Hearthrow Apt to the Berling Tegel Apt there was only 1 hour 45 minutes and at the worst time - a Meal time departure (11:45). Not enough legroom, people climbing over him, noise from movies and video games and screaming children but at least the sunlight pouring in his window at 35,000 feet had a nice and calming effect on him. He was use to all the distractions and hassles of air travel, it had always been his time to refocus, think and sort things out between missions and life little problems.

It had been a nearly 6 months since Eyal had run a lone mission and he had to admit to himself that he was quite happy to return to what he did best: Running point in the extraction of an valuable asset, having no clue on what was awaiting him but sure the situation would be complicated and unpredictable with no parachute and very little backup - a typical mission the Mossad way, his way….

A lot had happened to him in this 6 month period. He had gone from being a skillful and very cover Mossad operative to being the leader of the A-Team all the while stepping into a serious relationship and dancing a thin line to learning the ropes of becoming a family man….. to a nontraditional family that is but still a family with all that that implied!

He surprised himself at welcoming all these changes even accepting them whole heartedly. Was he was at a point in his life where stability, love and friendship was more important than his career? Could it be that Eyal Lavin was getting 'domesticated' well the answer was only a partial yes. He had always craved the feelings of being loved, returning that love, caring for other and having a real social life - Going to an opera and appreciating the full representation was a welcome novelty for him. But there was a but…. Like a drug addict, his mind needed the challenge that a dangerous and covert mission brought: feeling of a smoke alarm sounding even when there was no smoke around, the anxiety that this brought, the apprehensions/premonitions, feelings of being suspicious even though there wasn't anything obviously suspicious around and the planning out of a way to successfully complete a mission! There was nothing that could replace the knowledge of his sixth sense turning on. Could he have both (spy life versus a social life), could he handle both and most important of all would the people close to him accept and understand his needs.

Robert, having been there, had warned him of what he would go through and had arrange for him to be able, for a while at least, to do both: Missions for the Mossad all the while acting as the leader of the A-Team. Robert had warned him: A day would come when he would have to choose.

Well, for now no time to dwell on the future. He needed to get up to par on what this mission consisted of. He had the basis: Going to Warsaw, Poland to extradite an asset's of his of German nationality accused of issuing a fake German passport to one of the participant of a suspected Mossad operation that allegedly killed a Hamas agent/leader in Khan, United Arab Emirates. Khan's police chief, was quoted in saying that he was nearly "100 percent" certain that Mossad, Israel's spy agency, masterminded the killing and was now trying to cover up the mess. His mission was a Cover up and Extraction (a CUE mission – or as agent would say: don't expect any CUE from Mossad, you're on your own for this one!) and as always it was the cover up part that was important to the Mossad and the extraction and protection of the asset part of it for Eyal.

Hans Helches was an assets of Eyal's but also a good friend. Eyal had met him while on a mission and the two of them had bounded easily. They had a lot of things in common, both were quite good looking, they were 'tombeurs de femmes – lady killers and appreciated the finer things in life. He was a German citizen working at his country's embassy as a bodyguard. Hans job was just what was needed to become quite an effective asset. It had taken some time for Eyal to turn him but like always Eyal had done his homework quite thoroughly. Hans need for money and his lounging for adventure/danger had sealed the deal… Eyal having offered him just what he was dreaming of but with a bit of a twist. Hans was well prepared for the dangers of being an asset, he was an Olympic medalist in martial art so he had the discipline needed and could defend himself if and when needed. Since, Hans had proven to be quite valuable even doing a better job than some agents. Mossad had referred to him often in the recent years and his flow of intel was excellent.

Eyal had quite a reputation for seeking out and turning some of the best assets but most of all he was known for furiously defending and rescuing them when in need. Often at his own risk and peril because the Mossad only went so far and often backed out to cover their reputation, leaving the assets/agents to fence for themselves. Eyal had experience that way of doing many of times and had never agreed to this course of action. Yes, to the upfront actions for politics benefits but his personals ethics pushed him to aid and rescue these assets/agents often going against protocol.

For this mission, he had to extract Hans out of the Warsaw prison before Hans was to be extradited to Germany. Reading a newspaper clip that Rivka had sent him, he couldn't help but smile … it smelled cover up from a mile away! How could people believe what was written in newspapers was a mystery to him.

"_In Warsaw a spokeswoman for Polish prosecutors, confirmed that the suspect, identified only as H&H, was arrested at the city's international airport on January 4. She told the Associated Press (AP) that the arrest warrant was made "in connection with aiding one of the responsible for the murder, in Khan, of a Hamas member/leader."_

_The suspect has appeared before a Polish court on January 7. He was charged with aiding and abiding an Israeli spy believe to be involve in the brazen assault having taken place in the city of Khan . The suspect was ordered to remain in temporary arrest for up to 40 days, she said. The spokeswoman had no information on his possible extradition date._

_In Germany, the Foreign Ministry had said without elaborating that it was aware of the man's fate. "At the moment, we're looking into that like any other German who has been arrested, and he's getting consular treatment."_

Eyal line of thinking was more: _If Hans extradition went through, it could put the government in Berlin, a staunch Israeli ally - in a difficult diplomatic position. The real objective of this mission was for him to make Hans disappear into thin air, make him quite dead and appear guilty and resettle him with a new identity. That way Germany and Israel could both proclaim that they would __urged a thorough investigation in the matter and without a trial all would be soon forgotten!__ Eyal knew full well that the assassinated Hamma leader __was responsible for smuggling weapons to Gaza and a possible middleman with Israel's archenemy, Iran. His death was probably the result of the Mossad Kidon squad. He recognized their MO, having himself taken part in some pretty nasty missions while being part of that squad._

"Newspapers…..what a pile of crap" Eyal thinking out loud, loud enough to attack the attention of a young flight attendant.

"Sorry I didn't quite hear you sir, did you ask for something?"

Eyal shook his head and laughed "No just talking out loud, must be old age"

The young attendant looked at him and responded "For some reason you might feel old but you don't look it" winking at Eyal…. while handing him a card with all her coordinates!

Eyal bowed his head, made eye contact with her, smile and pocketed her card with a positive nod of his head. His thoughts went briefly to Sharon and that she would certainly say "Perfect flirting 101, make eye contact, look directly at the subject, smile and shyly acknowledge her but wind it down quickly; absence makes the heart grow fonder and keeps her guessing. Be mysterious and make the other person work a bit for you!" He chuckle at his thoughts, worst of all he would never admit it to Sharon but he had effectively been quite well trained in the opposite sex way of thinking! She had seen right through him from their very first meeting.

Training or not flirting came naturally to Eyal, it was the sign of the confident man that he was. It was a first for him, being involved in a serious relationship and on a mission. Didn't know how it was going to play out but between flirting and sleeping with a women there was quite a number of step to go through. He didn't think he could or would want to turn off the flirting part in him, it was who he was. "Hope Sharon will put up with it because don't think I can/want to stop" he though.

"OK Lavin get back in Mission mode: Now I know the why and what but need to figure out the 'how' to complete this mission, got to get my thinking hat on. Think I'm about to embark in a tango dance through the diplomatic salons and back alleys of Warsaw."

Hans was being held in the Mokotów Prison. Situated in Warsaw's borough of Mokotów, Poland, located at 37 Rakowiecka Street. This prison had quite a history; built in early 20th century by Russian forces for its first owners - The secret police of Warsaw then, after the Invasion of Poland in 1939, it was occupied by the Nazi Occupational Army (was one of many Gestapo prison), next in 1945, when the Red Army entered the ruins of Warsaw, the Russian secret police used it for the detention of Nazi Germans. After the end of Stalinism in 1956 the prison was officially transferred to the civilian authorities, although it still served as a prison for political prisoners. After Poland regained her independence in the Revolutions of 1989, the prison was transferred to the Polish law-enforcement agencies and currently it serves as a short-term prison for people accused of various criminal offences. Throughout the years it housed German war criminals, Polish politicians, members of the Polish Underground, German/Soviet spies, innocent hostages, freedom fighters, resistance workers and ordinary people caught in _łapankas (roundups)_ on the streets of Warsaw. The reputation of this prison was harsh. The prisoners were known to be kept in tiny concrete cells in inhumane conditions and were subject to interrogation and prolonged physical torture. It had the reputation of the _place of no return_ (_Nacht und Nebel_),"

'Not good though Eyal, not good. The last time I was in a prison build by Russians, it was to rescue Annie but then I had a mastermind of a plan drawn out by the best (Auggie)! This time going to have to go in Eyal style… it might be a bit more of a mess to pick up afterward! Then something flashed before his eyes, he drew out his IPhone and examine the prison design and plans. He couldn't believe it, the prison seemed to be built on the same plans as the prison Annie was held up in. That Russian thinking of "why change a good thing just copy it" was going to simplify things for him. Even today Russians are still the best at "copying and reusing", Eyal remembering an e-Crime congress he had attended in London recently (yes, yes, tech op was not his field of expertise but he knew he had to keep up with what was happening in that world). The Russian police's cybercrime division, known as Department K, has warned that Russian hackers are the best in the world. One of the speakers, the lieutenant general of Department K. had said "Our software writers are the best in the world, that's why our hackers are the best in the world."

The flight was almost over and the crew was instructing the passengers to put everything away and fasten seatbelts. Eyal followed their instructions without thinking. He knew the drill, had been though it numerous times before. He exited the aircraft and having only a carry on, he rented a car a drove to the Mdm Hotel. Arriving at the hotel he just put his head down… typical Mossad accommodation, a 3 stars Hotel built in 1953 with only 12 rooms of the 132 with air condition… and as he had guess he did not have one of those 12 rooms! But it being winter it didn't quite matter! 'Think I like the A-Team first class accommodations a bit better! Eyal sighted as he entered his room.

Poland is a democracy and one of the most stable and peaceful countries (nice little fact to know when you're about to break in one of its prison in ordered to sneak out the 'prisoner of the day'!). Eyal especially admired Warsaw's rich history and architecture; buildings represented nearly every European architectural style and historical period, from the gothic, renaissance, baroque and neoclassical periods, all of which were located within easy walking distance of his hotel. A mostly Catholic population many Poles know the English language. Most of them are also adept at other European languages with German being the most commonly spoken and Russian the most forgotten one! Trying unsuccessfully to master the Polish tongue had been a terrifying ordeal for Eyal and he admirer Annie that seemed to be quite able with it. Especially since Polish was known to be one of the most difficult languages for a native English speakers to learn. But Eyal remembered one word in Polish : Powodzenia (good luck) and he hoped he would have it (luck) on his side! It would be interesting to become a tourist here but now was not the time, he had to lay out his surveillance tactics for the days to come.

Eyal was 100% in mission mode and all good ground preparation must start by a planning phase that involved knowledge of the terrains, prevailing weather conditions (cold, damm cold … -12C and falling….hate it…thought Eyal), the physical location and disposition of the building his asset was held in and finally the implementation of his infiltration methods / tactics. One way or another, overtly or covertly, he had to gain an entry to the Mokotów Prison. He also had to take into consideration the psychological effects of the detention and interrogations would have on Hans. He not being a trained spy.

Coming back to the Hotel after his second day of laying down his, 'reconnaissance' surveillance, Eyal had to admit that a one man intervention could not succeed. Eyal suspected the Polish police had the help of the Ukrainian spy agency, SBU (former KGB) because security near the prison was well organized and tight. Poland had forged special relationships with Lithuania and particularly Ukraine so to provide them with an alternative to aligning themselves with the Russian Federation and a way to defend the rights of ethnic Poles living in the former Soviet Union.

From what Eyal could gather Hans was held in the dreaded Departments "X" or "XI", known as "The Place Where Communists Murdered Polish Heroes."

Those departments were historically among the most sinister and dreaded houses of detention, torture and executions in Poland.

"Not good...not good, looks like their keeping him in the same quarters Annie was held in the Russian prison but the recue route I had for her escape never existed here or was sealed off!"

Lying on his bed, eye staring at the sealing, Eyal took a step that, he knew might create havoc on his present situation with Sharon. Taking a burn phone, he dialed Annie non traceable number.

She answered rapidly "Annie, are you in a situation to talk privately"

"Not quite but in a couple of minutes, I'll be driving by your place so I will be happy to pick you up MP"

Eyal hung up and knew by Annie coded message that he had to wait five minutes to call her back. They had developed a couple of codes between them from previous missions and 'driving by' meant 3 minutes plus the 'couple' (2) mentioned added to five.

Exactly five minutes later Annie phone rang again

"Eyal what up, Sharon told us you were on a Mossad mission, you in trouble?"

"No, but I need your help." Eyal explained the basic of his mission to Annie and why he was seeking her help. Her mastering the Polish language and also having been detained in practically the same environment as Hans was. Annie understood immediately the importance of her knowledge for Eyal mission to succeed. She also knew that Eyal was placing his asset's safety before his own present relationship. Annie knew Eyal was risking it all but that was the man he was.

"Eyal you know I'm going to help you but I have to ask, did you think of the consequences this could have with your relationship with Sharon? She seems already shaken up with the manner in which you left. You know she is going to find out sooner or later that you called for me. Do you really need to risk it all?"

"Annie, I've been thinking about it for a day now and don't have no more time to loose on it I needed to act. I will personally explain everything to Sharon when I'm back. Don't want to dwell on the possible consequences. Just hope she'll understand I needed you as a colleague not a lover. I have the same kind of question for you: Will Auggie understand your decision? You will also be putting your relationship on a thin wire."

"Maybe but for me this is going to be the make or break of our relationship and I must admit I welcome it. Me saying yes to you without thinking of all the consequences is just plain me and if Auggie can't accept my way of thinking, well our relationship was not to be. I need to know Eyal and you are giving me the means to find out. As for Sharon, I have confidence that she'll be pissed as the English say but my 6 th sense is telling me that you two will work it out. Don't know how or why but the two of you seem to be connected in such a mysterious way that it's unnerving!"

"Hope your right but can't take the luxury to think about how Sharon is going to react. I'm going to arrange for your travel accommodation, I'll keep you posted."

"Eyal, not that I mind but what is my status. Am I a black op or a green badge? Annie was laughing at her choice of words!

"Not to worry, I informed Rivka, she OKed my action and has already talked to Robert. From what I gathered he wasn't pleased with the situation but OKed it nevertheless. I know I kind of put him in a pretty uncomfortable situation, will need to talk to him also when I return. Let say this mission is going to test my working and love lives to their limits. "Ça passe ou Ça casse" as they say in French.

"You can say that again" Annie answered

"Annie, thanks I deeply appreciate what you are doing. I can booked you a flight that would be leaving at 19 hr. Can you organise yourself in such short notice. There is also a later flight but this earlier flight would give us more time to work out the present situation together. Also I would prefer that you not be upfront on your whereabouts. Pretty sure Robert can give you a cover, better to explain everything after the facts than before."

"The flight leaving at 19 hr suite me. I will ask Robert for a cover. Sharon and Auggie are not easily fooled and would see right through me. And you are right, we will face them after the mission. Shalom my friend"

"Shalom Neshema"

Eyal hung up, fell back on the bed and just close his eyes. He had taken the best decision for this mission to have fighting chance of success. His personal feelings were getting the best of him and he had to find a way to put a stop to his present line of thinking. He found his situation quite ironic, wasn't it him that would always tell Annie: Don't overthink decisions, take them only with your mission in mind and never put into consideration the feelings of all those around you. He was now on the other end of the line doing exactly what Annie would do. He couldn't permit himself to be that vulnerable but didn't know how to rebuild the wall that had protected him for so many years. But he had taken that important and necessary decision so maybe what he needed now was to find a way not to rebuild a wall but to deal with his life as it was now and hope that those important to him would understand and accept his reasoning. If not then he had not found the right partner because he had to admit even if he knew for certain that Sharon would leave him he would have asked Annie help nevertheless. At this moment he missed Sharon terribly and permitted himself to let those feelings flow, it was like grieving the death of a love one or maybe a the death of a relationship. He remembered what an old mentor of his used to say, "To merely know and not do is not to know." He had done what had to be done!

To be continue…


	4. Chapter 4 – Women

_Hi all, thanks for the reviews, love reading them and hope for more. Please tell me if you like this story or if there is something that doesn't feel right. _

**Chapter 4 – The fear of Women is the beginning of Knowledge**

Time was tight for Annie. She was on her way to meet with Robert. He was to give her a cover for her absence. She didn't like lying to Sharon especially about her and Eyal teaming up. Annie was first and above all a women and understood her friend's need to be more inform on Eyal whereabouts. But she also knew Eyal and that was the man he was: Mysterious, unpredictable, always in need of control and wanting to have only himself to look out for (well maybe one exception from time to time – Annie).

Robert had set up a meeting at his new apartment (Eyal's former flat). Annie didn't quite know what kind of welcome she would get. This, for her, was quite delicate. She was teaming up with Eyal (his daughter's companion), it had to remain a secret (at Eyal demand) and daddy had to come up with an excuse to cover the whole situation… _"Really like to live dangerously don't you Walker!"_

Robert's welcomed seemed sincere and there was no trace of him being annoyed at the present situation. _"So far so good"_ thought Annie.

He was the first to speak "Annie I know you must feel like you're caught in the crossfire and I'd like to explain my take on the situation. Do you have time to hear me out? Eyal told me your flight leaves at 19:00?

"It's OK Robert, everything is taken care of. I'm CIA remember, they usually don't give us much notice before missions, scare we might have a change of heart if we had too much time to think." Annie putting on her best crooked grin.

"OK then, would you like a cuppa"

Annie just looked at Robert.

"Sorry, British slang, I was asking you if you would like a cup of tea, Annie" She nodded positively while accepting Robert invitation to take a chair at the table.

Robert handed Annie her cup of tea and added "Annie when I hired Eyal I knew perfectly well who I was signing up with and accepted the challenges that were sure to come. The present situation does not annoy me in any way. You guys are part of this team because you are the best. I can't demand of you that you just wait around for actions to show itself. Operatives like you and Eyal eat, sleep and breathe intensity, danger and action. Work is work and our personal life is just that .. Personal. I've been working with my daughters, Sharon and Robin, since they were teenagers. Through the years we're learned, sometime the hard way, the need/absolute necessity to separate work from family/personal life. The way Eyal and Sharon, you and Auggie handle your personal lives is none of my business. Eyal asked you to help him with his mission and it's OK with me. I understand the need for both of you to be discreet. I only have one demand and I mentioned the same to Eyal – I will not meddle in your relationships but in return I expect/demand your relationships won't meddle in your work. If you ever find yourself in a situation that you cannot separate your love and work life, I would prefer that you ask for some time off to sort it out. That's just what Eyal did with his trip to Israel with Sharon. The work this team has to do is a bit more intense, dangerous and covert that 'regular' agency missions. We rarely have second chances and pretty much all errors are fatal."

"I understand perfectly Robert, you don't have to worry about me. Can't tell you that it will not happen but if it does you have my word that I will take myself 'off the grid'!"

"Happy to hear that Annie. And now for your cover or more your next assignment. Think you're going to enjoy it. It's not a phony cover, it's a real intel study. Eyal's mission, as you must know, is a CUE but the events that lead Eyal assets to be in this dire situation seem to have connections to AALY. Annie, I've got quite a bit of intel for you to sort through, interpret and translate to English. There is some from our Russian counterparts, quite a bit from Mossad and some from an MI-6 asset in Iran. Concentrate on the Mossad intel. They were quite involve in this hit and kill operation. You might just get a glimpse of how Eyal became what he is today. Mossad way of operating is sometimes, how can I say, borderline immoral! So girl you have your work cut out for you, thousands of pages of fun written in Russian, Hebrew and Persian for you to play with!"

Annie welcomed this 'real' assignment. First it meant no lying, well not quite, but it was less of a lie. Also she realised that the reading material she was going to work with was the real thing: The original transcripts of the event from the different agencies. That would mean, apart from translating the words, like Robert had said, getting a glimpse in the way of operating of the Russians and the Mossad. This was quite a valuable experience and training for her. She was not fluent in Persian but Annie being Annie welcomed the challenge.

"So I'm on double duty, think I've just been had! Does Eyal know about this?"

"That you have, that you have and yes Eyal know about your 'cover' If you get some down time in Warsaw, you two can even team up and read through those bricks of documents. Eyal input should be quite valuable, he has firsthand experience with the Mossad ways! Also Joan will be contacting Auggie and advising him to return to Washington and that you are being kept here to work at this assignment I gave you. Joan does not know nothing about your mission with Eyal. That was my call to make and she does not need to know." Robert winked at Annie!

"I'm so grateful Robert. I sorry but I really got to go if I want to meet up with Auggie before he leaves. I'm happy for this assignment, it's an inestimable learning experience for me. Also thanks for being so understanding about this mission of Eyal's. I know it must not be easy covering for me and Eyal to Sharon and Auggie."

"Annie, I realise this is none of my business but you having talked with my daughter must know of my long, very long, on an off and complicated relationship with Anna. From painful experiences let me just say _'S__ometimes your heart needs more time to accept what your mind already knows. Listen to that voice of reason, trust you instinct'._ I wish I had!" Annie nodded and knew just what Robert meant!

* * *

Now, to face Auggie. She had the documents Robert had given her as a proof that her assignment was a reel deal. How she hated having to hold the true from Auggie but since she didn't want to fight about it before the mission, she knew this was the best way to handle the situation. She hoped that Auggie would understand when she

"Annie is that you" Auggie shouted as she came into Sharon home.

"Yes, Auggie. I was at Robert's. He called me to give me some intel to study maybe for the next intervention of our team."

"Yea, I got a call from Joan, the A-team not being in action, I'm called back home. Leaving in 4 hours. Looks like we're going to be in two different continents for I hope a short time. Maybe you could take that intel at Langley's."

"Don't think so Auggie, it's highly classified. I might even have to go to Tel Aviv or Poland to have access to some of it. Think Mossad put themselves in quite a delicate situation."

"Going to miss you, why don't we have a "going to miss you badly type of get together reunion. We have the house to ourselves. Kevin and Avi are at a camp of some sort, MP and Jake are at a swim meet and Mouse (Sharon) is helping Ima decorating her new place. We have a wonderful Jacuzzi awaiting us love. Would love to give you one of my 'going away" massage.

Annie put on her best 'Let get dirty smile' wrapped her arms around Auggie strong shoulder and guided him towards the Jacuzzi room! How she loved her man when he wasn't doubting or second guessing her. She knew that the actions she was taking might break them up but she had to know where they stood. For now she had to forget her mission and just enjoy her moments with Auggie.

* * *

While waiting for Annie's flight to arrive Eyal was observing people going about in the airport. He was looking at their body expressions and trying to identify possible terrorists, spies, drug smuggler etc. Anybody that looked out of place, nervous or other was picked up by him and analysed. It was a game he played, exercise for the brain as he called it. Hearing the call for Annie flight, he though he caught the figure of an old acquaintance of his. As it happens, she had notice him first because she was coming directly at him with quite a grin on her face.

"Eyal Lavin, it's been years since I last saw you. Still as handsome as ever and see you've kept yourself in shape but your observation skills have diminished a bit. Never would have been able to sneak up like I just did on the younger Eyal.

Eyal shaking his head, laughing and greeting her with a kiss on both cheeks "Dear Elisabeth, as always - up front and direct, just as I remember"

"I prefer to remember the more interesting part of our meetings. Want to pick up where we left off last? We might not be as young but it could be interesting to share our experiences and acquirer new moves!"

"Sorry Elisabeth, I'm now a taken man, quite recent but still taken"

"So the elusive and mysterious Eyal Lavin has hung up his Batchelor status, lucky girl but what a lost for the feminine population in general!"

Eyal taking her elbow and walking her towards the luggage carrousel, "Eli, you haven't change, what are you doing in Warsaw. A bit far from you're English headquarters'

"Again I'm surprise you haven't kept up with my whereabouts, thought I meant more than just a roll in the hay. I'm retired from active duty and teaching history at the University of Warsaw. I was part of the team that made the headline in 2013 Our discovery (the archaeologists from the University of Warsaw) was among the top ten discoveries of 2013' Imagine being part of the team that fell upon a tomb in Peru, containing fifty–eight skeletons and over three hundred valuable artefacts, Always loved this city, its history and best of all the calm and soothing way of life of its people. Would love to get together and talk to you more about it, as I remember you are a 'connaisseur'" to that Eyal nodded positively and he also noticed Elisabeth looking at her cell and raising her eyebrow all the while giving him the up-down look

"Did you just received some disturbing news or you having fun staring at my anatomy or both?" Eyal with his head slightly bent and eying Elisabeth with quite an intense look.

"Eyal Lavin, when were you going to tell me that the women that stole hearth was Sharon Jackson, my bosses' daughter. You always like rubbing elbows with the suits didn't you?"

"It's Sharon Welby. You didn't ask and you should know I would never volunteer that kind of information. What did you do put my name through that web grapevine of yours. Didn't you just say you were retired, Robert should no longer be your boss if that was the case?" Eyal rapidly changing the course of the discussion.

She looked at him with a coy smile "Busted, see you are still damm good at this job! Is Sharon the red head or the dark one? The spy in me needs to know!"

Eyal shook his head... Woman! "Sharon is the red head, please don't post it on every social network that's available to you! You know me, really prefer to keep my private life just that... private!"

""Ohhhhhh , the red one!"

"What, is there something wrong?"

"Well she doesn't seem your type at all, from what I remember the dark one, Robin I think, is more in your range: dark, mysterious and … a real bitch!"

Eyal looked at Elisabeth with a surprise heads up "Are you telling me that the reputation that follows me is being dark, mysterious and….. A bastard?"

"No, no Eyal, god no, you are dark, elusive and mysterious yes but the most caring and rightful man I've encounter in our line of work. That came out wrong, all wrong, I'm so sorry!"

"Thanks for clearing that up, you had me scare for a moment."

"Well since I spill the beans about Robin, here the chatter on the other one: Sharon is known for her wild ideas, not at all conventional, a bit of a loose cannon sometimes but surprisingly skilled and successful, unorthodox but all in all quite a good spy. She's an artist at heart, a young spirit with a bohemian attitude. Funny, she doesn't seem to have the dark, cover and elusive qualities that must be needed to even try to steal your heart. Not you at all Mr. Lavin. Would really like to know what it was that caught you heart. Must really be special."

"Tell me something I don't know, Eli." Eyal glance at Elisabeth and shot her his best smile all the while raising his hand to signify, I don't want to take this subject up with you. Elisabeth, knowing Eyal, understood that this part of their discussion was over.

Eyal felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around quickly. It was Annie, luggage in hands and ready to go. Eyal looked at Annie and then at Elisabeth.

Both women laughed at his fraction of a second discomfort.

"Eyal Lavin having an awkward moment with two women, Sharon must really have messed with your head, what a waste. You were much more efficient in your young day lover boy!" Elisabeth holding Eyal shoulders with both hand and giving him quite a lovely and inviting smile!

"Eli, meet Annie Walker a colleague and friend of mine and Annie, meet Elisabeth Kelsley also a colleague and friend!"

"Well, well, well Eyal, are you sure you're a taken man. Doesn't seem like you're settle one bit, maybe my grapevine info is wrong." Elisabeth tease him seing Annie was quite a sight for sore eyes!

Annie smiling knowing too well what Elisabeth was implying: "Sorry to say that it is true, our lost and Sharon gain."

"OK I know when it's time to call it a quit! Eli could you give me your card, I might have some work for you. Think you could pull yourself out of r.e.t.i.e.r.e.m.e.n.t?" Eyal said with an exaggerated wink.

"Sure Eyal, it was always a pleasure working with you but I'm saddened that there can be no more after hours… unless…."

"Eli, quit while you're ahead and there will be definitely no afterhours!"

"Well nice meeting you Annie and knowing this hunk of a man, I guess we will be seeing each other soon enough. My six sense is telling me you are also on duty! Eyal call me, it would be a pleasure for me to help you. I never forget a debt and I owe you big times, handsome!" Giving Eyal quite a kiss she disappeared quickly - Eyal style.

"Annie, no comments, think I had just enough of the feminine wolf like ganging on me for one day."

Annie could not help but laugh, for the first time she was seeing a side of Eyal that was new to her, a more human and attainable person. She like it, he was human after all! "Can't help it Eyal, really not use to seeing you so …. So… " Eyal shot her a look that made her forget her line of thoughts.

Eyal continued "OK discussion over, I'm starving didn't have no super and I can presume that you also skipped it. Let's grab a bite to eat and after we can get serious about the work load we have ahead of us.

"Really Eyal you're offering me a free of work supper… love the new you, but Mossad is going to think that the A-team is softening you up a bit too much."

"Annie, is it the moon or the alignment of some planets, it seem that you women are all in a hit on men mood today!"

Annie lovingly took Eyal by his elbow and guided him out of the airport.

* * *

While driving to the restaurant, Annie face change and Eyal was quick to notice

"Something wrong Neshema, you're 6th sense talking to you?"

"No Eyal, look let take this supper to clear the air about you me and Sharon. She asked me to give you this sealed envelope.

"Annie, you TOLD her that you were meeting me!" Eyal eyes were piercing black!

"Eyal, you should know me better. Sharon has been a spy for longer than you have and like it or not Mister, she's good. Call it woman intuition, six sense or whatever, she guessed! She gave me a ride to the airport and just before we parted she handed me this card and told me to give it to you. My face just fell and she laughed. Eyal, I felt so bad, she knew I was lying and never gave me a clue that she had me pegged from the start. Boys she must really hate me. Hope I haven't lost her friendship because it means a lot to me. She and MP have filled quite a void in my life. I never had what I could call a real best friend; one I could confide in and most of all trust. Eyal, stop that hurt look, you are a dear and special friend but a girl need a girl as one of her best friend. Don't think I could confide in you about a bad hair day!

"And you had this note with you for more than three hours, Mrs. Walker, and you did not peak at it. I'm impress but a bit disappointed that the spy in you didn't take over your reason! You maturing on me?!"

"Eyal if it would have been anybody but you, I would have believe me! But it being you, I just couldn't. You guard you private life with so much intensity that I knew peaking at that card would have set you off in some bad way. Also I could not stand you being disappointed in me. But now if you don't open it, I will."

"Annie can you at least wait till we get to the restaurant. Would really like to be sitting down if this is a "Dear John letter"

"Oh my god, never thought of that, I hope not Eyal." Annie eyes filling with tears.

Eyal heart had miss a beat when Annie had shown him the small sealed envelop. He guessed Sharon had seen right through her father first and then went for the 'kill' talking with Annie. He trusted Robert had not told Sharon upfront but she being a skilled spy and his daughter it must have been quite easy for her to come to the right conclusion. '_Lavin, think you're going to have to rethink how you conduct business with this little lady of your – well hope she still is my lady!'_

"Eyal is the restaurant far, I'm dying here"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Annie"

"For heaven sake's Eyal how can you be so calm?

"Annie nothing I do or say here will change what is written in that note. Got to read it on way or another, best it be in a comfortable place with a good glass of wine!"

Eyal parked the car at the Boathouse Restaurant. A restaurant situated on the banks of the Vistula River in a beautiful and tranquil garden. Eyal had remembered this captivating environment from one of his encounters with Elisabeth. It was dubbed 'Warsaw's Greatest Escape'. The place seemed fitting for his present situation.

Sitting down and checking out the menu that offered a variety of Mediterranean dishes and some fine wine selections all the while looking in front of him seeing a worried and nervous Annie but also that her exasperation was just about to get the best of her, he braced for what was coming!

"Eyal Lavin, I can't eat without knowing what is on that letter. I'll have what you're having. Order… get it over with so we can finally open that note… EYAL if you don't pull that grin off your face so help me god I'm going to scratch it off."

They worked well together but were quite opposite when dealing with tense and intense personal situations. Annie was all emotions putting her spy training behind her while Eyal was … well was Eyal, did what he had to do and had the poker face to go with his calm attitude.

He ordered for both and invested in a fine bottle of wine. He needed a glass of wine in his hands to read this note. The wine had arrived and they both had a glass. All was in place to open that note. Annie was beside herself.

"Stop stalling, open that dam note."

Turning it over between his fingers, he finally broke the seal to find a small yellow card. The same kind of monopoly style card Robert had given him when he had first started dating Sharon. A green card that had told him Robert was OK with his relationship with his daughter. Sharon had told him that it was a first time a boyfriend of hers had gotten a 'green card', her ex-husband had received a red one!

Eyal decided for Annie benefit and also to stop her from having a panic attack to read it out loud:

_Relationship 101_

_**(Eyal had to laugh at the title, here she goes again with her 101 lectures!)**_

_A great relationship is about three things. Appreciating the similarities - Respecting the differences and seeing an imperfect person perfectly._

_It will last long if we make the choices to - Keep it, Fight for it and Work for it. _

_It's up to us, only us._

_Sometimes, you find the right person at the wrong time. _

_Sometimes it's the wrong person at the right time. _

_But when you find the right person, at the right time, in the right situation, _

_It's because you're meant to be together. _

_Think that's where we are!_

_Fate has grabbed both of our hands and put them together. _

_Please don't let go, I know I won't. _

_I need yours, hope you need mine!_

_A silent hug means a thousand words, I'm sending you a thousand hug _

_And _

_Will wait for us to talk the million words we need to talk_

_Love you more today than yesterday! _

_Stay safe my love!_

Please tell Annie "Sorry friend to have smiled at your lying eyes. I'm not mad at you, remember I know that secretive and elusive partner of yours. You're his best working partner and, I hope, I'm his best (and only) love partner. Together we just might be able to get him to ease up a bit on his secretive nature and give me/you

a bit more of a heads up next time!"

* * *

He looked up and as expected tears were flowing down Annie's face. What he didn't expect was Annie handing him a burn phone with an expression that needed no explanations…..

"Eyal if you don't send her a text telling her you love her, I will"

He laugh, Annie has blurted all of this out in Hebrew.

Eyal had to admit, Sharon words had hit home. In Israel, he was the one that had questioned Sharon commitment and given her an ultimatum to change her ways (and she had) if she wanted for them to have a chance at a relationship. Now the table had turned and in a more subtle way she was the one issuing an ultimatum. He realize he had to come to trust her more and like she asked give her 'more of a heads up' for next missions. Sharon had many reasons to be mad as hell at him but had chosen not to fight but to take her place as his lover and leave him the space he needed with his work partner. The color of his card, yellow for caution, told him that they had to talk when all was done and over with but for now he could complete his mission without having to worry about his relationship and that he was grateful for.

He wrote

_To my best love partner_

_Love you, miss you and thanks for understanding. Will talk and change, promise._

_A million hugs! _

_E._

And pressed send! Sharon was just about to fall asleep and she saw her phone vibrate, picked it up read the message and just as Annie, tears were flowing down her cheeks. She held the phone close to her hearth and fell asleep cuddling it!

To be continue!


	5. Chapter 5 - Good teamwork

**Chapter 5 – Good team work!**

_Two chapters in one, could not separate them so if you don't like long reads.. start at the end ha!ha! Please review, would really like to know if this story is readable or interesting, having serious doubts._

* * *

Supper time had been for settling personnel matters and now the two were back at the hotel room. Eyal was bringing Annie up to par on his ongoing mission – The rescue of his friend and asset Hans Helches.

"Eyal, I'm looking at these plans and you are right, this prison was built on the same plans as the prison I was held in while in Russia. Just thinking of it I'm getting goosebumps"

"Annie, are you certain you are up to helping me. We are going to have to explore the underground of that prison. Would not want for you to have flashbacks that would hurt you. Also and this may sound a little selfish on my part, sorry, but I can't take the chance of having to rescue you and my asset. This mission is going to be tricky enough as is, don't want for both of us to be imprisoned with Hans. Need for you to be honest with me."

"Eyal, I can assure you I'll be OK. Yes, it brings back very bad memories but I didn't break while I was being interrogated by the Russians so I can assure you I won't break down while in this CUE (1) mission. My souvenirs of that place are bad but less than the one that brought me there: Seeing Lena shooting me at point blank. Please don't worry Eyal, I seeked help (or more precisely CIA made me seek help), identified and worked on my 'triggers'. I can assure you my time in that prison was not THE traumatic memory for me, being shot by a fellow agent and boss I trusted was!"

Eyal wince and put his arm around her shoulders after hearing Annie speak so frankly about that memory. "Being shot point blank is one of the worst memories. Sorry to say but it remains in your brain for always. I sometimes find myself waking up in a cold sweat and the damm gun seems to be right in front of my eyes. Sharon knows a bit about it, good thing she has fast reflexes because I flung at her a couple of time in the short period we're been together. Don't know about you but those dreams creep up with no warning when I'm in a relaxed mood. Maybe a warning to my mind not to get to comfortable that danger is always looming in the background!

"Yes, I sometime have the same kind of dreams and you are right they creep up when I'm in some down time. Auggie also has those dreams. Ironic isn't it, this life follows us even in our unconscious mind."

"Quite a life we live, sometimes I wonder why I continue."

"Eyal, we are adrenaline junkies! Resolving a puzzle, coming up with a workable plan, playing with fire, must admit that the feeling of a successful mission is one hell of an emotion and I feed on it."

"Same here. Now, if we want to experience that feeling with this mission, we better get to it Girl"

"OK Mr. what is your plan"

"Why, when we team-up, is it that I'm the one that has to come up with a plan?"

"Eyal, it's your mission and my guess is that you have it already all planned out. You didn't ask for the calling card of your friend Elisabeth for nothing. Saw those tantalizing eyes of yours come to life….I know you well Mr. Lavin"

Eyal shook his head and laughed "Indeed you do Neshema, indeed you do"

"Then, out with it, how are we going to play it"

"Well from what I could find out from my surveillance these last three days, Hans is kept in one of three prisons cells, the underground ones. My guess is that he is kept in the same cell you were in Russia: The middle one, the reason is that it has two loadbearing walls, making it harder to escape from that cell. Those kind of walls are ticker with brick siding and concrete middle"

"Yes, when I was detained, I tried making a go at one wall, brick by brick only to be confronted with some concrete behind the bricks, let's say it was a low for me at that point in my capture, nearly lost it!"

Eyal put his chin on Annie shoulder and whispered "Wish I could have rescued you a little sooner"

"Eyal, seeing your face at that moment was and still is one of the best feelings I had as a spy. If time would have permitted it, I might just have taken our relationship to the next level. OK enough with this trip down memory lane, out with the rest of that master plan Mr. Lavin"

Eyal seem a bit disturbed by Annie's admission. "Yes, not the time to become nostalgic and to conjure ideas of what could have been, back to our mission. Neshema, want for you to get the feel of our intervention with one or two days of surveillance. I'm going to need that time to organise some actions of my own. You have to see for yourself how security is organised and play it out in that mischievous mind of yours. The hearth of my plan is that, with Elisabeth's help, we are going to organise a visit to the prison with one of her history classes. I'll be posing as a handicap but brilliant and scholar history professor and you as my personal assistant and student.

"Eyal, why can't I be the BRILLANT professor?"

Eyal rolled his eyes and took Annie by the shoulders "Because at my height 6'2" and obvious age, think I'd stick out a bit too much as a student. Remember, we don't want to stand out in that crowd…I'm giving you a compliment that you look young enough to still pass as a student and you take me up on it, Neshema I'm hurt"

"Suck it up Mr. Sad Puppy. My take on it is that you are definitely planning in flirting with Elisabeth to get a favor of some sort and for that you need to be the professor!"

"Hey, I'm now a taken man and not the cheating type… again I'm hurt"

"Since when do you consider flirting as cheating? I was present when you warned Sharon that flirting was one of your most important tools. From what I know of you and your 'personal' moral code, cheating for you will be having to sleep with another women, flirting is still permitted! Don't try to pass that one over me." Annie giving Eyal a friendly slap on the chess and she continued

"So, it's going to be an organized visit, Mr. Lavin. What next and why will you be handicapped?

"Well I can't know in what shape Hans is going to be, got to assume the worst. He's not a trained spy. A lifetime ago, he was a very well trained Olympic athlete but never received spy training and was always considered, by Mossad, as an asset not an operative. And the REAL people holding him, the Russians, are quite masterful at interrogation techniques. They would just love for Germany and Israel to politically suffer in that mess of an affair with the 'assassination' of the Hamma's leader, so my gut feelings tell me they're going to or have manhandle him pretty badly. Got to admit, Annie, not one of Mossad/Kidon best move. Understand it but the timing/planning was quite off"

"Russians are quite good at mind games mixed with physical tortures. I remember well, all too well….. As for the Hamma's killing chatter it is being said that it was not a well carried out one. Think they had one of their best 'missing in action' " With that Annie eyed Eyal who just put on a shy grin!

Eyal face went somber "I'm no longer a government assassin Annie, never was my style but just something I had to do to get to where I wanted to be. It was the only way to prepare myself to be able to carry out avenging Sarah's death." Not a subject I want to discuss further. Getting back to our mission - I plan on visiting that prison in a folding wheelchair as an aid. I will be able to walk some but my failing lungs will make it difficult for me to walk for the full visit. At one point, I'll have to take a break, emotions and all you know how it is…." But I will insist that you, my dear assistant, continue on to give me a full report. What I'll really be doing on my 'alone' time is getting access to where they are keeping Hans, getting him out and in the wheel chair. Fast make-up job to make sure he can pass as me. I'll then plant some very convincing smoke bombs then make it seem like Hans was asperse with gasoline and set on fire by an intruder. Last but not least leaving some very effective DNA for him to be identified with. With the panic from the fire and having a large group of visitors I should be able to get out without being seen as suspicious. As soon as the smoke bombs go off you will return to where you left me and get Hans out safely in the waiting ambulance (a favor from another assets of mine). I will try to go back and help you but don't take that as a sure thing. Always got to plan for the worst. Hans has my build and height and from recent pictures still has as much dark hair as I do. Thanks to the wonder of black dye! The only part I still have to work on is the security that will be guarding Hans. The whole happening has to pass as an attemp on Hans so I can't go killing every guard that crosses my path!"

Annie just looked at him in awe. "Very good, 'student' gives her 'professor' an A. Hans must have a beard, which would explain your fuller but still very sexy scuff." Annie passed the back of her hand on Eyal's face while asking him another question:

"Eyal, what's it with the DNA. How can you pass it off as Hans's, he won't be dead?"

Eyal chuckle as he grabed her hand and pulled it off his face "I see you also consider flirting as not cheating, love that we can still manage to have fun, be natural with one another….without any guilty feelings. For the DNA, Annie, you're getting a little rusty! Hans medical record have already been changed, on my instruction, by a Mossad tech team to match the one of an already dead body I 'borrowed' from the morgue at the hospital here. Well not the whole body only some important parts like dental recognition and the intestines. Intestines usually withstand fire and are often the only organs left over for bodies destroyed by fire. "

Annie just pressed her lips together a bit discussed by Eyal candid description "OK, really don't want to know more, that is gross, Eyal. I'd like to know how you can come up with such throughout plans, in so little time and especially without a handler to take you through it. What did Elisabeth say to trigger all of this? I know it all unveiled itself while you were talking to her. Your eyes were dancing and sparkling themselves crazy."

"Was I that evident, not good not good."

"Eyal, I know you very very well plus we were going to discuss this mission so I was in 'mission mode' and I'm well trained at reading people. And with you I kind of have some experience…. Remember, I'm the one that saw right through you when you wanted to kill Cardinal to avenge your sister's death."

"As I remember the only thing that when right through me was a bullet from Cardinal's gun and I was in that mess because you had tie wrap me to the bed…. Remember Mrs. Walker!"

"Don't change the subject Mr. Lavin! What did Elisabeth say that tipped that conniving mind of yours?"

"Elisabeth mentioned that she was part of the team that discovered a tomb in Peru, containing skeletons and valuable artefacts, that discovery was all over the papers and I remembered reading that a certain Mr. Tawlowicz was part of the team. On our first night in London, Sharon and I were quite tire so we just settle down in front of the TV. Sharon fell asleep and I just couldn't stop thinking about Jake and that there was more to him that met the eyes. On the Discovery channel, there was a very interesting documentary that finally took my mind off of Jake. That same Mr. Tawlowicz happens to organise some very informative and emotional prison visits. He was explaining that he was sad that these days the history of this prison is being forgotten and that nobody wants to visit anymore. Call it a coincidence or kismet but that Mr. Tawlowicz is our ticket in that prison. Elisabeth's students are going to have a nice history lesson about their heritage and maybe, just maybe, one of those students might capture/remember enough of what he learned so he can then pass it on to a next generation making Mr. Tawlowicz a very happy man! Sorry, I kind of wandered off the mission in that last part, must be you and Sharon's bleeding hearts rubbing off on me!"

* * *

To that Annie mimic slapping the back of his head but instead surprise him with a gentle and friendly kiss on his forehead. "Eyal Lavin you are as a bleeding heart as we are….. It takes one to know one…!"

"That for me to know and you never to speak out, it's our little secret OK. Hey, it's getting late, not time for us to make it an all-nighter. We will need our strength and wits in the next couples of days. Why don't we call it a night, Neshema?"

Annie with just one more question "What's with your thinking about Jake, are you worried he might be 'handling' MP or what? I can assure you he seems to genuinely have feelings for her. Auggie and I have been out with them a couple of times and Jake was always a perfect gentlemen."

"Don't quite know but Sharon and I both think there is something that just doesn't click with Jake. I tried to get some information from Rivka. I know she's hiding something but didn't have time to get it out of her. Jake is not a fully trained agent, tested him on a couple of fronts and he didn't score well at all. My guess is that he's a Papa's boy of some sort and Mossad is hiding him from Papa's enemies. I was about to act on my hunches but this mission kind of became my priority."

Annie looked at Eyal and nodded "Yes, I admit to having some thoughts about his training and that Mossad had become a bit 'soft'. Even MP notice it and tease Jake about it. Auggie was also questioning his 'Savoir-Faire'. But as far as his personality, he's just a normal young adult boy."

"My guess is that he doesn't even know about his situation. He was 'recruited' as a student and 'trained' to do simple brush passes. He stuck with it because they made sure to tell him he was very good at it and the pay must be also quite good for a kid his age. It's the Mossad way: The less a protected assets knows the better for him. They often also omit to tell the entourage that they could be in some real danger if the enemies of this asset surfaced. Always hated that line of action and did my best to avoid it or founds ways around it. Now think I'm part of the entourage. Pretty sure Rivka wanted to read me in but the timing was off or she had orders to hush up. I got this mission and I didn't have time to pursue it. Before leaving London, I organised for someone to keep an eye on him."

"Eyal, you really think there could be danger for him, Sharon and family."

"Yes, I have a nagging feeling but for now can't do nothing about it. I have one of the best watching over them, he's a very old friend and a Mossad agent that like me, doesn't always agree with the Mossad way.

"I gather Sharon doesn't know"

"No, don't think that surveillance would have went down well with her and didn't have time to argue about it."

Annie had to smile "Eyal you'll never change. The perfect knight in shining armour: No matter what's going on in your life, you're going to swoop in and save the day somehow!"

"Annie, you would have done the same thing. It's part of our job to keep people safe, it's more than normal for us to do it especially with our love ones. Robert knows about my surveillance plan and approved of it even if he could have put in one of his agent on duty. It's more discreet my way especially since we don't know what's up with Jake. Robert promised that while I'm absent, he's going to go over Rivka head and get the real deal from Mossad's big chief. If ever they put his daughter and grand-daughter at risk wouldn't want to be in Mossad shoes"

Annie shot him a worried look "You're really worried about this aren't you?"

"Annie I always worry when I have a hunch and especially a hunch concerning the Mossad way of doing things. Let's just say 'Better be safe than sorry'. That just me, it's a second nature, nothing special, just experience"

"Eyal, you ARE over and above the norm for others and for me: You're always been the Someone who knows me well enough to know when to defend me and stand up for me, but also knows when to let me fight my own battles, the Someone who I can trust to have my back at all times. Don't give me modesty, you're quite a master spy and a very caring person Mr. Lavin!"

"I just wanted to hear you flatter me a bit more and it worked." Eyal teasing Annie.

"The Eyal I know just took a step forwards. Oh wow…. did you see the time, we really got to get some shut eyes. And by the way, thanks for the two bed accommodations." Annie winking at Eyal.

"Not my doing, Mossad booked the room but we can spare the cleaning ladies some work and bunk up together" That got him a hard push on his bed from Annie.

"Hey, be careful I need to FAKE the handicap professor, can't risk really being in a wheel chair… You're going to need my expertise on this mission Mrs. Walker!"

"Eyal, quit while you're ahead… I'm taking a shower and don't even think about quipping your usual 'We can double up on the shower' you're now a taken man! Going to miss our squabbling on that one! I'm leaving you go first so I can take my time and relax."

Eyal went to the shower, changed, reopened the door and stood in the door frame having only a bath towel around him "OH if it's just the view of my body you want and no quipping about showering together, I can easily disrobe for you"

"Eyal….. She threw a pillow from her bed at him, hitting the side of his face, trying to evade it… he let go of the towel. The towel fell to the floor …Annie and Eyal just froze! Eyal was the first to react, picked up the towel, covered himself, shot Annie a very shy smile, shut the door and finally took his shower… maybe a cold shower.

Annie just couldn't stop laughing. She knew Eyal was just teasing. The actions that had just taken place had went, accidently, just a bit overboard. She guessed Eyal would be a bit shy at facing her after his shower and she had to admit, she liked being in that dominating position! Annie knew her relationship with Eyal was special and would always be. Her place in Eyal hearth was more of a sister that a love interest. She wish she could replace Sarah in Eyal mind.

Eyal came out of the shower holding his towel a bit tighter than usual, Annie was still laughing. "

"Could you at lease stop laughing, pretty difficult to say I'm sorry while being laughed at like this"

"Oh god, it's been a long time since I've laughed this much. You were literally caught with your pants down…" and she started laughing quite hard again.

"That does it" to that Eyal (having pulled his PJ buttons on) picked her up, brought her to the shower, opened the cold water and put her under the cascading water.

The cold water seized Annie "OK, Eyal, OK, I'll behave… no more laughing at you. Now leave me take a reel shower so I can get warmed up"

Annie, coming out of the shower noticed that all was calmed in the room. Eyal was awake lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling. Annie went and sat near him, put her hand on his arm "You miss her don't you? Have a secret for you, she does too, big times!"

"Let's get some sleep, we have our work cut out for us tomorrow. And yes I do miss her and surprisingly all the commotions a family life brings. But I also like being in one on one missions. Just hope I can manage both!

"Don't worry about it Eyal, you can and will manage both. You might have to adapt a bit. If I can be of any help, just ask, you know I'll be there for you!"

"I know and thanks Neshema, good night"

"Good night and no point blank dreams Ok"

Eyal smiled at her and it didn't take long for them to find sleep.

* * *

Second chapter...

* * *

On the home front Sharon was having problems with Avi. He had not taken to well to Eyal leaving without a word. She had tried to explain Eyal's actions to him, telling him that it was a first for Eyal, being in a family environment all the while being caught off guard with this urgent mission. Sharon had compared Eyal's situation to that of a firefighter being called to a fire at night and not waking his children to warn them because it was his job. Avi seemed to better understand the situation.

Sharon knew there was more than what he was saying or more not saying. "_Oh that Lavin pride, he's so much like his father!' _she thought_. 'Poor kid, he's in a new country, having left his friends behind, a new school, away from his mother for the first time and to top things off, his father springs a disappearing act. My Kevin would be a basket case. How can I make him understand that he's quite a brave kid? Think I need to talk to Hanna about coming to London. Now how can I convince that lady to take a big step and leave the safety of her home for the first time? Need to go see Ima and get her opinion.'_

Sharon was not one to waste time, in less than 30 minutes she was knocking at Ima and Robert door. Ima answered "Hi Sharon, your father is at work. Think he's going to be there for the full day."

"Not Robert I want to see, it's you. Need your advice about inviting Hanna to come to London and pass some quality time with Avi. Not the easiest times for him these days."

"Oh dear, it's a wonderful idea but don't think you'll succeed. I tried real hard to bring her with me when I left with Robert. I was worried for her, she just being out of the hospital with such a grave injury. She assured me that she would be OK. That son of mine had arrange for everything in my house to be cleaned, washed and even painted. So I knew Hanna would be well taken care of during my absence and would have no house chores to do but still I would have liked for her to come with me to London. She misses Avi quite a bit."

"Maybe now she misses Avi a bit more. Think I'm going to catch a plane tonight and try to convince her. Would like you opinion on another subject: How do you think Eyal will react to my initiative? Might he get mad at me for bringing Hanna here to care for Avi, take it as a betrayal of some sort? Really don't want to kick off his temper. We have some serious talking to do when he gets back, don't want to add to it!

"On my poor dear, you're in for some serious talking. Since he joined Mossad, he became so secretive… especially with the persons he loves. As for you inviting Hanna I think it's a wonderful idea and if he gives you grief about it… send him to me! But there is a slight problem, Hanna does not have a passport"

"Yak, not good news! What can we do about that? Can't take the risk of cobbling one, she won't have that. Hey, just a minute. Could she still be listed as Eyal's "person to contact" with Mossad".

Ima looked at Sharon with a 'What's up' expression. Sharon continued

"If she is, Mossad has a passport ready for her. They have it prepare just in case… I'm going to call Rivka and see if I can deal something with her."

"Sharon, would that be like, excuse my English 'Sleeping with the wolf' "

"More like sleeping with the enemy" Sharon laugh

Sharon stepped aside and called Rivka. She had guessed right, the Mossad had a passport for Hanna. Now the dealing began.

"Rivka, I need for Hanna to get that passport. She doesn't have one and I don't have time to wait for one to be issued. Would really want to get her in London. It's important Rivka, you have kids of your own, you can imagine what's it like to be away from them. Can we make a deal of some sort?"

Rapidly they came to a mutual agreement, Sharon was thinking that Eyal was going to be livid when she would tell him about her dealings but she knew that her part of the deal would be settle by then so what he didn't know would not hurt him. Sharon smiled at her thoughts… she was also hiding her spy world from Eyal. '_What kind of relationship are we going to have if both of us do our little spy games away from each other's We are really going to have to put down some basic ground rules!'_

Getting back to Ima "All is settle, Mossad is going to get me a passport for Hanna and I booked a flight for me and a return flight for two. Just called Hanna and she is really happy that I'm coming. Think she's lonely, that a good sign."

"Sharon, you should call your father, he would like to know of your whereabouts. I love my country but you have to be careful in it and the Mossad knows you're coming so anything could happen."

"Done, Ima, left Dad a message and I won't be traveling alone, Jake is coming with me. Rivka wants him in Tel Aviv so I'm his escort. Who would have thought I would be working a human brush pass for Mossad! Jake was supposed to be back two weeks ago and he's been avoiding them since. Told us he was still on some off time, accumulated time. Now all I have to figure out is how to corner him for him not to slip away, Rivka warned me that he's very good at ducking tactics"

"Please be careful Sharon" Ima was worried, she never trusted Mossad.

Sharon reassured Ima the best she could and was off to 'trap' Jake. First order of business, loose the Mossad agent Eyal had stuck on her/family and most of all on Jake. That should be fairly easy, just have to make him believe MP and Jake are out for the night. MP surely has a friend that could pass as Jake. For Jake, she had her plan, quite simple, if necessary, she'd handcuff him to her till she got to the airport. By then she hoped she would have succeeded in talking him in to cooperating with her. If not, well that was also easy, she would blackmail him with the menace of never permitting him to see MP again. Badass tactics but should work. She would do what was needed to get him to Mossad's headquarters. Then she would try to talk to Rivka for him to have some sort of leave of absence from the Mossad. He had expressed the desire to further his studies and if she could help that young man get an education instead of playing the dangerous game of spyhood she would try her hardest.

* * *

Arriving home, she went directly to MP's room. Sharon wanted to explain everything to her before dragging her boyfriend in the lion's den.

MP wasn't too happy to learn that Jake had been lying to her but Sharon explained that Mossad gave their agents a little less freedom than MI-6. And that maybe Jake might just be a little scare of asking for an out. Or again that he was so smitten by her daughter that he wanted out to stay with her. Sharon explained to MP that bringing him back was the best thing for him. He could at least be able to ask for some leave of absence. Sharon wished that Eyal could be with her or even that she could call him for advice, but she knew that was quite impossible.

Sharon and MP heard Jake enter, mother and daughter team went to work.

MP called Jake up to her room, started flirting with him. Jake played right into her plan and was more than ready to participate in his girlfriend's little game. Sharon came from behind and just clipped one handcuff to him. Nothing to it, target cornered. That was the easy part now to calm this young man and explain that what she was about to do was the best course of action for him.

As she had guessed, Jake lost it and had to be controlled. With MP's help they calmed him down and Sharon explained her plan. MP was thinking in the same line of thoughts of her mother…she blackmailed Jake to get him to agree to her mother's plan.

Sharon had to laugh, MP was a natural at this. She had Jake eating out the palm of her hand. Next step – loose Eyal's watchdog (Yes, yes Sharon had noticed Eyal's friendly Mossad watchfull eye) and get to Tel Aviv. MP called an MI-6 friend, told him to come to the house by the secret passage. Their house had several 'secret' passages. It was MI-6 leader's house after all, what else could you expect.

It was a go, Eyal watchdog followed MP and 'Jake' to an evening of theater and Sharon got to the airport with Jake unseen and unknown. She and Jake were travelling as a Mother and son singing team. Cobbling passport was one of Kevin's pastime and he was getting pretty good at it. Especially since Robert made sure that he had all the latest toys to play with. Avi was also pretty interested in those skills. He was the one that had cobble Jake's passport with Kevin's help. Sharon laughed as she thought that her family resemble one of Walt Disney films "Spy Kids" but hers was the real deal and it was not always fun and play with happy endings!

The flight was a breeze, Jake was a perfect gentlemen and very pleasant to talk with. Sharon realized that MP really had her grip on him and he seemed to be quite in love!

* * *

Rivka had arranged for Sharon and Jake to meet her at a coffee shop not far from King Saul Boulevard, Mossad headquarters. Didn't take them long to find the place and Rivka was waiting for them

Poor Jake, the look Rivka shot him was enough to freeze a bull. Poor kid didn't know where to seat himself. He decided to sit near Sharon and just put his head down.

"Come on Rivka, cut him some slack, he's not the only agent you have. Surely Mossad has some kind of program to permit operatives to take a leave of absence for study purpose."

"Sharon I'm not managing a summer camp here, this is a serious and dangerous business we are in. Jake has some obligations with the Mossad. He knew what he was signing into, nobody twisted his arm."

"Please just think about it. I'm leaving tomorrow morning and would really like to bring him back with me. Look he wants out but maybe you two can come up with some sort of compromised. He did a mission with my daughter, maybe they could work as a team on some missions. I really need to be going, I kept my part of the deal, do you have a passport for me? Rivka handed Sharon Hanna's passport.

Taking Jake aside, Sharon tried to calm him "Jake, just go with Rivka. I'll do my best to try and get you some time off. If I can't manage it, pretty sure Eyal could call in some favors when he gets back. Just stick with Rivka, she not that bad and right now she's your best chance, so be nice" She gave him a hug, said her goodbyes to Rivka and left.

Now Sharon was of to her next assignment: To convince Hanna to come to London with her. How she missed Eyal, everything would be a lot easier with him by her side. He knew Mossad, Rivka, Hanna, this country and he had such subtle ways of getting what he wanted_. 'OK girl get a grip, Hanna is your next target. Just have to work her like any other asset. You're good at that so strut you stuff girl'_

* * *

Taking a cab to Ima's place she called Hanna that she was on her way. As the cab pulled in the driveway, Hanna came out to greet her.

"Sharon, so glad you came. Come in, you must be exhausted after such a long flight. Come in I have some coffee and tea ready. Didn't know which one you liked best"

Sharon nodded but for her the flight from London to Tel Avis was a short one. Hanna had never travelled and it showed but now was not the time to correct her on her statement. Sharon was in mission mode and with that came quite a bit of hypocrisy. All in a day's work for a spy.

"Hanna, sorry I'm not a tea or coffee drinker. Only take some when I want to stay awake."

"Oh foolish me, you must want a glass of wine. It's the Eyal way, I'll go get a nice bottle."

_Hum,… should I leave her go get a bottle, make her drink a bit too much and get her to accept to come back with me while she's feeling a bit over the top… No Sharon, you have to be upfront with her. Hanna needs to do this on her own, she needs to learn to travel._

"Hanna, I was thinking more in the way of a hot chocolate, don't think I could stomach some wine at this hour. Eyal hasn't house trained me yet, I enjoy more and more having some wine with him but I'm not 100% trained, don't think I'll ever be!"

"Hot chocolate, you're kidding me, that's just what I wanted but felt for sure you would like a more consistent beverage. Eyal was never a hot chocolate kind of guy.

"Well it's his lost, I'll have a nice hot chocolate and if you have some marshmallows put some in."

Hanna shook her head, she didn't know what it was that attracted Eyal to Sharon but it must be something special because that girl seemed have all what it took to make Eyal loose his composure. Hanna guessed that Sharon could and would push all his buttons. '_She has all what's needed to push him to his limits! Think my ex-husband had his work cut out for him if he really wants this relationship to work. I'm going to enjoy observing this unfold...poetic justice!"_

They sat in silence, each drinking Hanna's very good hot chocolate. Sharon decided it was time to pass from thinking to action:

"Hanna, you never asked why I came to visit"

"Sharon, didn't asked because I know: You want to bring me back to London with you. You and Eyal are not the only ones that can assess a situation and come up with a logical explanation/solution. I'm not dumb Sharon and I lived with a spy for a couple of years so I've also develop quite a good 6th sense"

"Top my hat to you, must admit never seen that one coming. So what do you say, would you consider coming?"

"Sharon, I know it's silly because I don't have a valid reason but I just can't."

"Don't tell me you don't have a valid reason, you do. There is something or someone that is holding you back. There has to be something important for you not to come to the aid of your son. You must know he needs you Hanna, he misses you a lot especially with Eyal gone.

"WHAT Eyal is gone… WHERE Sharon?" Hanna was quite upset, Sharon sensing her plan was not heading in the right direction.

"Euh…. He's on a mission for Mossad and Eyal being Eyal well … there is not much more I can tell you"

"Well I see you get the same treatment I got, he will never change"

'He is going to have to, at least a bit, I'm not going to put up with it. I'm willing to give him all the leeway he wants, don't need/want to know nothing about his missions and I'm not the nervous or clinging type but I still need a minimum. Hey, we're not supposed to be discussing my relationship with Eyal, it's you and this trip to London. You would make quite a good operative, very nice deceptive techniques Hanna!"

"DON'T even think about me getting involve in this world of yours. As for Avi being lonesome… I know. We talked but he never mentioned that Eyal was not there."

"He is quite mad at Eyal for not warning him or not saying goodbye. He didn't mention it to you because he might have been scare that you would want for him to come back here with you. Oups… that came out wrong sorry, he misses you a great deal but think he loves his new school and what it has to offer. It pleases me so much to see him discover the possibility the world has to offer a bright kid like him. You and Eyal picked the right school for him, wonderful choice! Not sure about my Kevin but that's another story. To come back to Avi, I tried to explain and smoothen things to explain Eyal actions, but he needs his mom. And must admit, I do to." Sharon sheepishly eyed Hanna and continued

"You could be of great help to me with Eyal. I don't want to mess things up with him but I'm so frustrated with him that when he comes back I know I'm going to hug him first but let him have a piece of my mind the minute after. Not the homecoming he wants I think!"

Hanna was now laughing heavily. "My my and Eyal always said it was me his biggest problem while he was on missions. He was always worried about my reactions when he got home. Must admit I was sometimes quite a basket case, I didn't understand what his work was and he didn't want to give me any clue about it. You're more on his level so I can't help you much on that front. But you are right it would be interesting to talk and put our heads together and if I can help you, I'd be happy to do so."

"I'll take you up on your offer but let's get off the Eyal subject. Come on Hanna, come with me. What are you really scared of?"

"Sharon I'm … I'm …I'm scare I wouldn't want to come back. My country if far from perfect and everything seems to be greener outside of Israel. Everybody I know Eyal, Ima, Sarah and last but not least my son, all went away and came back with, as I see it, a little bit less Israel in them. Eyal especially, he is now more a man of the world, I don't want this to happen to me. I promised my dying parents never to renounce my origins and my country"

"Hanna, you are wrong about Eyal, Ima, Avi and I'm pretty sure Sarah also. They haven't forgotten their country, it's the contrary. They promote it wherever they go. If my friend Annie was here she would be the first to say that the phrase 'Everything is better in Israel' is encrusted in her brain because she heard it so often from Eyal. Hanna you can make the people you meet know the real Israel, your Israel. The picture the papers sometimes make of it is often false. Being with Eyal made me realize that. He's always setting me straight when I quote an article in the paper or on the evening news. It's not a reason not to travel abroad, it's a reason to do it! Hanna please come with me. Avi will be so glad to see you, he needs you badly, take it from a mother's gut feeling. I wouldn't be here if I thought otherwise."

"You are attacking me from all fronts Mrs. Welby: mother's duty, flattery, friendship, emotional, sentimental, patriotic, you only left out the physical part in that pep talk of yours."

"Can fix that quite easily, I can twist your arm till it hurts so much you will have to abdicate to my demand."

"Never mind, look I'll give this a try but you have promise me to be there for me, no going off on a mission or some other stuff you spies are called up for."

"Hanna, sorry that is something I can't do. In our line of work there is always actions lurking around a corner just waiting to create mayhem. What I can say is that I will always have your back. If not me, somebody will."

"Sensibly the same answer Eyal always gave me… you guys really are made out of the same mold. If I agreed to this, how long do you want me to stay?"

"Open ticket Hanna, as long or as short as you want, it's 100% up to you"

"OK, girl, I will go. Please don't laugh at my lack of knowledge of what I'm going to need….OHHHHHHHHHH SHARON, I don't have a passport"

"Told you I'd always have your back, here. And before you ask, it's not a fake. Mossad still has you listed as Eyal's personal contact and they have a habit of having a passport just in case the next of kin has to travel rapidly abroad. So I made a deal with Rivka and she gave me that passport. My friend you are all set!"

Hanna just looked at Sharon in disbelief and now nervousness was creeping in: She was really going to leave her country for the first time. Their flight was an early one so they spent the rest of the evening preparing what Hanna should be bringing with her. Sharon was never one to travel with much luggage, so as Hanna was putting stuff in her luggage, Sharon was taking it out. At one point Hanna looked at her luggage and it was not even half full and they had been playing this game for about an hour.

"Sharon, we have a problem, if we don't come to some sort of understanding, the plane is going to leave without us. Now I want a minimum and it isn't in there. So you go watch TV or something and I'll finish here. You know I use to pack for Eyal and he never complained. Come to think of it, now that I know a bit more about his 'spy' life style, he probably didn't even take that luggage with him"

Sharon laughed and nodded positively at her, agreed to leave her finish but warned Hanna: "Only one suitcase, under 50 pounds and keep some spare space because we are going to go shopping in London. From experience a girl always has more luggage coming back, sometimes we even have to buy a new suitcase!"

After all was packed and ready for Hanna to travel, both girls bunked up together and reminisced about their short time together when they were younger. They talked about Sarah (Eyal sister) and how they both would have loved for her to see that Eyal and Sharon were a couple. Sleep came fast afterward.

It was now morning and time to go. Hanna was ready to leave but the knot in her stomach was there to remind her that this was a small step for Sharon and most people but quite a huge one for her. The cab had just arrived, Sharon took Hanna's hand and squeezed it and said "Think of Avi's face when he's going to see you, you'll be fine"

* * *

At the airport Sharon was looking for signs of Rivka. They were supposed to meet before the flight but Rivka was late, very unusual for Rivka. _'I have a bad feeling, something is not right. Hope I'm wrong. Not the time for mayhem to hit especially as Hanna is with me'_

Finally she spotted Rivka, told Hanna to stay put that she needed to talk to Rivka before leaving. As she got closer to Rivka, she sense something was deadly wrong. Both women eyed each other and Sharon understood Rivka needed to talk to her alone.

"Jake why don't you go and try to calm Hanna. She's Eyal ex-wife and never traveled abroad so just try to tell her positive things. Please no witty jokes" Jake did not pick up on nothing and seemed pleased to help Hanna. Sharon now knew for sure he wasn't a trained agent. Even MP would have caught on to something.

As soon as Jake was gone, Rivka pulled Sharon in a corner and speaking with an unusual quiver in her voice "Sharon, take Jake with you and as soon as you arrive in London put him in MI-6's protective custody. What I'm about to tell you is going to shake you and Eyal is probably going to ring my neck. You must know that it wasn't my wish to keep this a secret but you'll understand in a minute: Jake is my son but the need for secrecy doesn't lies there. It's his father, the whole world knows him …. Does BSJFM TIBSPO ring a bell? Jake knows nothing of this. Also and this is the root of the problem, we have a mold at Mossad who knows the true"_ (Readers if you want to decode the name of Jake father, read note # 2 at the bottom of this text)_

Sharon face went blank and her heart missed a couple of beats. Regrouping and forcing herself to breath, she eyed Rivka with such anger that she could feel her heartbeat in her temples. "Do you realized that you put me, Eyal and our whole family in danger? What were you/Mossad thinking especially in this time! The whole country is morning him, it would be great timing to exert a vengeance of any kind against an unknown and illicit son!"

Sharon didn't have time to finish her sentence that she heard a known and sickening sound. Shots were being fire, one passed swiftly against Sharon ear and Rivka was down. She bent down catching Rivka and pulling her out of the line of fire but Rivka whispered "Get to Jake, leave me here, I'll be OK. Sharon, get him out of here NOW, they're out to kill him. Please."

Sharon looked at Rivka nodded and went rapidly to Hanna and Jake. There was a lot of commotion but nobody around seemed to know what was going on. Sharon just pulled Jake and Hanna close to her and explained:

"Hanna, told you that sometimes mayhem follows people like us well were in for quite a storm. I'm asking you to follow me, don't argue, don't cry and most of all don't yell."

"Jake, I know you don't have full training but boy you're going to have to take what you have and do the best with it. You're going to be Hanna guardian angel while I try to organize something to get us on that plane. We have quite a situation on our hands, from what I could gather from Rivka there is a mold at Mossad and we might be targets since they saw me talking with Rivka before she was shot. She's OK it's only a flesh wound" Sharon lied, in fact she didn't know the gravity of her injury, only that it was in her torso.. So not good.

"Both of you, stay close to me, do you understand. (Both nodded) Jake are you OK, think you can take care of Hanna, protect her like you would an asset."

Jake nodded and seemed to be quite calm. Good at least if he pulled on his spy cap and acted like one, this would be one less problem for Sharon. Now to get them to a place where they could ride out this storm safely.

When she had last visited here with Eyal, he had pointed out a room that was kind of a safe house, an airport safe house he had told her. If she could get to that room, she trusted Eyal's information would be quite accurate. Looking around her, she pushed Jake and Hanna into the fast moving crowd and made certain that they always stayed hidden by a group of people, had to pull Jake in a couple of time but they were slowly but surely getting to that 'room'.

She had to smile, Eyal room was perfectly placed, a small door in a long corridor, hidden from the crowd by two big mirror panels. Mirrors don't mix well with sniper laser bean guns and surveillance camera… to much reflexion! Now to open this surely locked door. That also was a breeze….. Thanks Eyal I love you!

She rapidly pushed Hanna and Jake into the room, secured the door so no else would enter and took a look around. Not much there, it was a storage room… a very old storage room that no one had visited in a long time…there was dust to prove it…. perfect! Now to calm Hanna but looking at her Sharon was surprise to see her calm, scare but calm.

"Hanna are you OK, I expected a bit more…. how can I say this…..PANIC"

"Sharon, this is Israel, we have learned to live with bomb treat, suicidal bombers and violence. Yes, I'm shaken, scare but I won't panic, promise. I don't know why they are after us but you seem to have the situation in hands. I trust you, that all I can do. It would do me no good to panic. I would only manage to get us all killed. Do what you have to do."

Sharon was in awes but remembered Sarah's reaction when she was killed. Sarah had the same fatalist and calm demeanor as if it was just that… a way of life. That made Sharon shiver, this was not a way she could live!

Sharon guessed that all flight would be temporary grounded and that security would be heavy. Someone was after Jake; he was THE target and the mold's eyes would be on him. She could not trust airport security since it was mostly ex-Mossad agents and if there was a mold, that mold might have friends in the airport.

* * *

Suddenly it hit her, she knew who to call. Airport security would have cellular communication down as a protective measure but she had a special phone with her but with only one call possible and 5 minutes of communication time max: She was going to risk it and call Eyal. He was the best handler she could think of. Hope he's available and in a time zone that is compatible with Tel Aviv's. There is only an hour difference between Warsaw and Tel Aviv but Sharon didn't know where Eyal was!

With trembling fingers she dialed Eyal number, one ring, two ring… he answered and Sharon heart stopped upon hearing his deep, sexy but worried voice calling out "Sharon, what's up sweetheart?" How she loved that slight accent of his.

Eyal knew something bad was happening as she was calling him from a number he knew to be use in case of emergency only. It was a known fact that all MI-6 agents had these phones with them and ordered to use them only as a last resort. The tech of these phones was a mix of cellular communication with Satcom (satellite communication) technology and known to work while cellular communication was blocked. Old and new technology mixed together, expensive and only 1 call permitted, then the phone was useless. Mossad and CIA didn't use them for their agents. Mossad was more in the thinking 'if agents are caught, they need to fence for thenselves!'

Eyal tensed up right away knowing Sharon must be in some real danger. Also his Mossad friend had called quite upset that he had been fooled by a teenager. Eyal had chuckle at what his friend had told him. He knew it was not just a teenager but more a mother / daughter team. Eyal really had to get use to being in a relationship with a spy family!

Speaking in Russian for Hanna and especially Jake not to understand: 'Eyal going to talk to you in code after this brief introduction. Is Annie with you? Yes, thank god! Put your phone on speaker and tell her it's Auggie's code # 5. She knows it and she'll translate - here goes (2): Have 5 minutes max, I'm in Israel's airport - need extraction. Have Hanna and Jake with me, they're OK. Jake's a target; Bombshell - he's Rivka and BSJFM TIBSPO's son. Mossad has a mold, Rivka was shot, not dead. In your airport safe house. Have tickets for a flight to London need to get on that plane incognito and with protection, mold/sniper could be on our tail."

Eyal heart stopped and Annie had dropped her pen and held off decoding for a couple of seconds after reading who Jake's father was. Eyal and Annie looked at each other in disbelief. How could Mossad let one of their most effective agent in the dark about such an explosive situation? Eyal was livid but Annie redirected him to the urgency of the situation by pointing at the phone.

Eyal had been timing the call and there was only 3 minutes to go. He had to think quickly. He was not use to being in the situation of a handler. Annie seazing up Eyal uncertainty said

"Eyal put yourself in Sharon place, that's what Auggie does: See what she sees and know where she's at. You have more knowledge than she has about that airport. Work the problem like you were there and tell her what to do"

Giving the phone to Annie so she could encode what he was about to say to Sharon, he spoke in Hebrew.

Let's say Annie had her work cut out for her, Sharon had used Russian and Auggie's coded dialect and now Eyal, being tensed, was speaking in Hebrew so she had to translate it in English, code it to pass it back to Sharon, ouf... but she loved the challenge!

Eyal message to Sharon was: Box in the back with a lead protection for not being spotted or scanned, hide there. Careful security will check room in about 5 minutes. Stay put, will get help. Remember the couple you married in Las Vegas, they are going to get you out. Wait for them, you know their code. Call me when in London…Please"

Annie smiled at that last phrase, she could almost hear Sharon smiling also. So the independent and no calling... now Eyal wanted HER to call HIM …. Ironic situation!

"Copy that and signing off" Sharon whispered as if she was scare of being discovered.

Jake looked at Sharon "You called Eyal didn't you, now what do we do"

Sharon nodded positively and said "Now we wait, help is on the way" She took both Hanna and Jake hands, got them to this huge cardboard box, Eyal had set up for himself maybe in one of his previous missions or just in case he would be needing some place to hide! Our trio went in it, sat down and waited for help to come.

To be continued

* * *

_(1) Cover up and Extraction (a CUE mission – or as agent would say: don't expect any CUE from Mossad, you're on your own for this one!)_

_(2) All conversation between Sharon and Eyal was code but for the readers better comprehension I wrote it in plain English, but keep in mind that the actual conversation was coded as this: To code a word the real letters are replace by the next letter in the alphabet: To code __BABY__ = CBCZ. So to uncode a word you replace the coded letters with the preceding one : TQZ = __SPY_

_**Readers if you want to know who is Jakes father, well like a good spy, go and uncode it with these instructions. Please review or PM me, I seriously asking if I should continue with this story.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - A Saint-Valentine surprise

**Chapter 6 – A Saint-Valentines surprise!**

Realizing, that by hiding Jake real identity, his agency had knowingly put Sharon and himself in jeopardy, Eyal felt betrayed and was absolutely livid.

Annie knew where he was at. She had experience the same feelings when she had learned from Eyal that her own agency had asked him to evaluate HER wellbeing in the field. She had felt angry and betrayed. Her world, for a short while, had fallen apart but a simple call from their target (an American rocket scientist in Jerusalem suspected of selling important technology) plus Eyal's subtle words had brought her back to her first priority: Completing the mission. She now had to do the same thing for Eyal.

"Eyal, I know you've never worked with a handler but for me and Sharon, it's how we work missions. She's counting on you. You'll have all the time in the world to kick some asses once you're finished here. For a handler when you get off the phone with your agent, works begins and timing is the key to success"

"I know Annie, I'm on it, just have to do one thing first, believe me this won't take long"

To that Eyal put his hand in a fist position, extended his arm and just punched the wall.

"Eyal, are you crazy, you are going to hurt yourself"

"Taekwondo fist. Don't worry I often train my body to worst! I'm OK, I feel better now." Annie just shrugged

Knowing he had to get quick backup for Sharon, Eyal called one of Sharon's old acquaintance and a Mossad agent - Jacob. Jacob was a security expert for airports in Israel and still working with Mossad. Sharon had helped him and his life partner in one of her previous missions.

* * *

"Jacob, it's Eyal. I have a situation that's going to need your expertise and it concern an agent we both know: Sharon or Mouse as you call her"

"Eyal, she not just an agent, she my friend. Mah Nishmah? _(What's up)?"_

"Last time we saw each other, you said she just had to call if she needed help, well I'm calling on her behalf. She's presently held up in David Ben Gourion airport. Rivka had been shot, status unknown. Sharon is with my ex-wife and a young Mossad operative name Jake. Now for the bombshell: Jake is Rivka's and BSJFM TIBSPO son. Decode those letters with our OTP # 2 (_note # 1_). We have a mold in our agency. They need to get a flight to London. Airport security is not looking for them but the mold or a sniper might be. They need and out and an eye in the sky with them. Can you help?"

"B'Ezrat HaShem _(meaning with the help of God)_, quite a bombshell she stumbled on. Give me what you know, I'm in.

"She didn't stumble on anything, Mossad let her/me babysit Jake and as usual we were not read in on the 'particularity' of our guest. Mayhem striked putting Sharon and company in armway and caught in a crossfire."

"I'm Mossad and proud of it but sometimes hate the MO of our agency, when are they going to learn!"

"I'm with you but don't have time to discuss it now, believe me I'm going to do it later! Sharon is in storage room number 22. It's my airport caché. Luckily I had set up a huge cardboard box for it to be undetected to scanners and other tracking devices. I instructed her to wait there for you or Rufus.

"Copy that. Rufus and I will be more than happy to help her. We are indebted to that red head for life. I have a plan, don't worry, I'll get her out and see that she lands safely in London. I'll keep you posted as much as I can. Don't worry Eyal, she's on my turf.

"Jacob, be careful, Mossad knows the three are there so I'm guessing the mold also has their ID. You've got to bypass security, boarding check points and get them on that plane incognito. Also Jacob check up on Rivka for me, see that she gets the help she needs."

"Eyal, I have it covered. Going to have fun playing the Mossad, they deserve it! I'll be doubly careful, I know you and if ever something happened to Sharon and your ex, me and Rufus won't be fearing Mossad but you my friend. Kol Tuv _(be well),_ talk to you later, Shalom.

Eyal laughed at Rufus parting words realising he had quite a reputation with his fellow operatives!

"Sharon should be OK, now my turn to have fun" Eyal looked at Annie with such a deep stare and his eyes were so dark that she shivered.

* * *

"Eyal, what are you up to?"

"Me, I'm up to nothing just have to place a call for the suits to fight between themselves, should be interesting to watch which head is going to roll first."

Annie sighted and shook her finger at him

Dialing on his cellular "Robert, it's Eyal are you OK to talk."

"Yes"

"Robert, do you know of Sharon's whereabouts?"

"Eyal, don't worry, she left me a message. She went to Israel to deliver Jake to Mossad. Seems our little ami omitted to telling us that he was wanted back for two weeks now. She's also going to try and convince Hanna to come and stay with Avi. You wanted to talk to her?"

"Robert, I just talked to her and we have a 'Situation'. Did you by any chance follow up on my hunch about Jake?"

"Sorry Eyal, got caught up in some other urgency, put it on the back burner! What's that got to do with Sharon?"

Robert wasn't born yesterday and dreaded what Eyal was going to say next. He was already searching MI-6 chatter line for roaming news from Tel Aviv and Mossad.

"Well don't bother, I have the whole story …..I had a hunch Mossad was hiding Jake from some sort of treat because of a well place parent… well Robert, Jake parent's are Rivka and BSJFM TIBSPO.

What Robert said next is not suited for writing and Eyal was not even going to repeat it to Annie who was motioning him to let her in the conversation.

Eyal continued with a slight grin across his face … Robert was taking it exactly as he expected. At Robert's demand to know more Eyal continued:

"By now, MI-6 must have picked up on an incident at David Ben Gourion airport. Sharon and Hanna are caught in crossfire between a Mossad mold and Jake. For the moment they are all safe. Rivka's been shot, I don't know her status. I arrange for two Mossad agents I trust to get them safely and incognito on a plane to London. One of these agents, Jacob, is an Airport security consultant. He's Sharon best bet to get out of there safely. Chatter has it that someone wants Jake dead. You need to get a covert team at London's airport and escort them to MI-6 headquarters. Put Jake under MI-6's protection, he's going to need it. Sharon assure me she and Hanna aren't targeted. Robert, Jake knew nothing about the situation, think we all knew more than he did. Sharon told him only the basic, he still doesn't know just who his mother or father are just that he's targeted because of them. Best to tell him in safer quarters and where he can get support. After all of this is over, I'll give my brother Gabi a call. It seem to be his calling to pick up Mossad's broken agents!"

"Eyal, I can send MI-6 private jet to extract them. Security will not be a problem, let say after I'm finished here, someone we both know is going to get a piece of my mind!"

"Forget the private jet Robert, in order to keep Jake safe, his warebouts have to be kept secret. If they board a very visible MI-6 jet, it's telling whoever is looking his final destination. I arrange for them to be put incognito on a commercial flight. If you speak to my boss, please tell him not to interfere with my plan. I have the situation covered.

"Eyal, you're right for the jet, it been to long since I've had to think as an operative. I'm on my way to battle one hell of a war with your Big Boss our Dear Mr. Samir. Don't worry he won't interfere with your plan, you seem to have everything covered, I trust you. Eyal, if anything happens to Sharon, there's going to be a rock and roll of heads at your agency. Just got news from my eyes at Mossad, Rivka is in critical condition. She was shot in the right side of her heart. She's actually fighting for her life. "

"Thanks for the update, just received the same news. All we can do is pray for her."

"She'll be in my prayers also and Eyal don't worry about Sharon, she's very ressourfull and with our help, she's going to get out safely. You, young man have a mission to complete, you should get on it."

"Been a long time since someone called a young man, thanks. As for my mission don't worry I've got it covered. It's early and as soon as I know Sharon is safe, I'll resume actions. Need to monitor Sharon's situation closely as you will also certainly do."

"Well, I have people to contact and an airport reception to organise. Stay in touch and I'll keep you posted on the situation here. Thanks for the heads up."

Both signed off to go about their business.

* * *

Annie was never the patient type, she wanted to know what was shaking but her first priority was Eyal "Eyal, are you OK?"

"Annie I'll only be OK when Sharon, Hanna and Jake are under MI-6 protection and back in London."

"What the news?"

"Rivka been shot in the right side of the heart, she in critical condition. For that type of injury, bleeding is the killer. The right side of the heart has lower blood pressure and like your injury, the bullet didn't go through the sternum, so that's a bit of good new. Robert is going to shake some skeletons at Mossad. He's quite angry that he and I weren't read in on Jake's situation. They put his family in jeopardy. Think Mossad is going to have to come up with some major control damage strategies for them not to lose valuable MI-6 cooperation.

"Hope Robert gives them enough hell for them to act differently next time"

"Annie, will CIA ever stop furnishing to-be terrorists with guns, (Annie rolled her eyes at Eyal) Agencies have their reasons and ways. As agents we don't always agree but have to do our best to navigate through protocols. Mossad will ride this storm by making sure to catch the wave that will cover their wrong doing and make them come out of this mess smelling like roses. That's how all spy agencies operate. We sometimes conduct ourselves in the same manners, that's how we were taught and trained. You North Americans have a saying – "The ends justifies the means!" Annie pinched her lips but had to nod in agreement.

"Eyal what's Sharon's status?"

Eyal chuckle, Annie looked at him really not understanding his reaction, especially for Eyal. Annie had even hesitated to pronounce Sharon name, thinking Eyal temper would flare up and now he was chuckling. He knew something she didn't!

"What can possibly be funny Eyal?"

"Remember, when I introduce Vincent and Eric to the rest of the team, Andy had quite a story about Sharon and a mission in Las Vegas."

"Oh yes, she was quipping about only being 2 girls versus 5 boys on the A-Team and Andy came up with that story of her being on a mission with 2 girls and 4 boys and marrying everybody at one of those 24 hours chapels. Would love to be on a mission with her, down time doesn't seem to be boring with her around!"

"Well my dear Annie, it was all a cover up, a very ingenious cover up, I must admit. She planned the whole course of action. Those two Mossad agents were a homosexual couple and sure that this was their last mission because rumors were going around about their sexual orientation. They confided to Sharon and Andy and Sharon got one of her 'special' idea. She compared her plan to borrowing her father's car without asking and to avoid getting punished for doing so, crashing the car for her father to be worried of her wellbeing instead of the car. Sharon getting Rufus and Jacob married with their real identity was a very very stupid stunt especially for spies. The thinking was, they can't be real homosexual, they would never risk exposing themselves like that so they were peg as very very bad jokers and it worked perfectly. Mossad even 'punished' them by sending them on a couple of missions where they had to pass as an homosexual couple. Sharon might have just saved their career so now they are more than happy to help her. Ironic isn't it!"

"The irony is, as I recall, that you were one of the first to call her irresponsible Mr. Lavin!" Annie tilting Eyal chin with her index. "So what's their plan to get them out of Israel?"

"Don't know but Jacob happens to be an Airport Security consultant so Sharon is in very good hands. Both of them must be at the airport as we speak. Since cellular communication is still down, we can't receive or send calls. Tried and still can't get through. It's standard procedure in Israel airports when gunshots are involve."

"Israel has one of the best security for airports, consultant or not, it's going to take some planning to get three people pass security and in a plane to London.

"Always told you everything is better in Israel, happy you finally agree. Rufus and Jacob are what we, at Mossad, call Zekits, chameleons or a masters of disguises. It's there trademark. My guess is that they are going to put Sharon, Hanna and Jake through some major makeovers. Sharon is going to be right in her element, she also is the Zekit type but it's Hanna I'm worried about. Sharon and Jake are trained but Hanna…. . She can get, how can I say this, hysterical."

"Eyal, Sharon has a way with people, they'll be fine. Look why don't you come with me for a couple of hours of surveillance at the prison. You can share your findings and impressions from your own surveillance. Here or there, you're cell will ring at the same time so why not work both situations."

"Yes think that the best course of action for me. It will keep me from from conjuring up ways to give my piece of mind to Mossad. Surveillance with you will keep me out of trouble."

"Did you contact Elisabeth for the prison visit?"

"Yes gave her the minimum and she was OK with the basic idea but we have to meet to cover all our bases. We have a breakfast date tomorrow morning. She's in a long term mission and can't take a chance to blow her cover. We're going to have to be extremely careful, Elisabeth will be with us but if anything happens, you and I are going to pick up the pieces."

"It goes without saying Eyal. She's quite a trouper: On a mission of her own and helping another agency to get an asset to safety."

"She helping me Annie, just like you are doing. I never help another agency, I help friends and/or my assets.

"Well friend, come on let go play the naïve tourist couple. I've been itching to get in mission mode. It's been too long."

"So I'm not the only adrenaline junky!"

* * *

Sharon was getting restless. She trusted Eyal fully but the wait was a bit long. She sense that Hanna and Jake were also getting restless. Just as she was eyeing her surrounding for maybe the 100 time, she heard a song she knew very well: Marry You by Bruno Mars. She laughed and knew right away help had arrived and just who it was.

Gathering Jake and Hanna and signaling them to be quiet but to get themselves to the door. A note giving her instruction was on the floor.

Sharon read the note out loud "Mouse, no worries Rufus and Jacob to the rescue! No worry, we are going to get you out of here. Our luck, there's a group who participated in a canine competition and are returning to London. You are going to be loaded with the livestock. Place one of the chips or dog tag in one of your pockets they are going to scan it and that chip will be a bit like your passport. You are nice big Great Dane. The information on the tags will be scanned and sent to a computer for validation and the visual image of your bone structure is going to be read by your friend Rufus and since he won't be wearing his glasses, he'll just stamp your travel crates and you will have cleared security. Next you'll be placed in cargo but once all are boarded Air Marshal Jake will come to your rescue, give you all a makeover and get you settle in a small room on the place, isolate from other passengers. The explanation for being kept in that room will be that Sharon being 7 month pregnant fainted after being in the cargo to check on her dogs. Her son, Dr Jake and her dog handler, Hanna will be by her side"

Sharon looked at Hanna and asked 'Hanna are you OK with all of this?"

"Scared to death but OK, don't have any choice. I know we got to get out of here."

"Well Hanna I'm proud of you, though for sure you'd have panic or just lost it by now." I'm impress"

Hanna smiled and continued "Pretty sure if I would have been with Eyal I would have lost it, lashed out at him or worse. I would have blamed him for everything. Can't seem to do that with you, can't explain it."

They hear a knock on the door and three huge cages where pushed in. In the cages there was a complete dog 'costume' for each. This was going to be quite a 'hot' couple of hours. There were instructions to lies down on their side and to move the less possible.

Hanna pointed in Jake direction and whispered "Sharon, I'm really not worried about me, look over your shoulder, Jake is as white as a ghost"

"_Shit, Sharon though I was so preoccupied with Hanna that I forgot about Jake. He's supposed to be a trained agent but guess he's missing a couple of hours of training. My own kids usually follow suit when mayhem hits. I've never had to worry about their reactions and now I have to babysit a presumably Mossad, really don't need this now!"_

"Jake is something wrong?" Sharon was dreading he might tell her he was allergic to dogs!

"I'm scared of dogs especially big ones"

"Well sorry for my rudeness but 'Get over it and put on that doggy suite.' You're just going to be close to other cages and the worst that can happen to you is that one of them will bark at you. They are show dogs and are fully socialised, it's a must to be a competing at this level. As a precaution, if you thing you are going to lose it, take this capsule, it will knock you out in 30 seconds or less. Please use it as a last resort because we are depending on you to carry out your part in this escape. You wanted out of Mossad, think if you pull this off, you're going to be in a position to demand for some sort of payback. Just imagine how you and MP will have fun going to Cambridge without any pressure for you to get back to Mossad."

That though seemed to do it for Jake, he put on the costume and didn't even take the capsule Sharon was handing him.

Hanna was shaking her head at Sharon, she whispered to her "Don't know how you were trained Sharon, but it wasn't the Mossad way. Well played with Jake playing on his feelings rather than bashing them."

"Not spy training Hanna, I'm just being a tactical mom, don't tell Jake. Don't even mention it to MP, Kevin or Avi. It's our secret Ok. Now let's get in those doggy costumes."

They passed security without problems. Sharon had to pinch herself not to laugh because Rufus was signing Marry You while scanning the three crated.

They were now in cargo. Sharon was hot and it was very very noisy. Those dogs where some excited and they smelled…..well let's say it didn't smell like roses. Sharon didn't know how the other were feeling but she was quite nausea and had to control her need to vomit. '_Girl get a grip, concentrate, think of something pleasant. That was easy, her through went to Eyal and his sexy deep voice. Turning his 'I love you sweetheart' in her mind over and over made her calm, comfortable, and connected to her body'_

Then she heard a voice calling her name and the door of the cage opening. It was Jacob. All must have went as planned because he was laughing but Sharon remembered how she was dressed…. in a doggy suit. Didn't care, she just had to hug Jacob.

"Whoa girl, we aren't in the clear yet. My being on this plane is now official Mossad business, I'm your friendly Mossad air Marshall. They fear that the mold might be a passenger. Sharon, your father must have some clout because a man I never talked to in all my career called me to ask what I needed to see my plan through. This plane has more Mossad agents on it than passengers! Problem is one on them might be a mold so I can't trust nobody. I miss that boyfriend of yours, at least I could trust him. Now listen up, you are going to put these wigs, clothe and accessories on. Sharon, you are pregnant, Jake your Sharon's son and a doctor. Hanna is your dog handler. You participated in this Canine competition, were worried about your dog's accommodation. I agreed to let you look at the cargo area. The odor of the dogs got to you and you began to vomit so I will decide to isolate you. On landing there will be an ambulance waiting, so the three of you will have been kept out of site from other passengers. As soon as you are out of the plane, I'm told that MI-6 and your father are going to take over. Mouse, you look a little pale are you OK?"

"Don't worry Jacob. I had to have a conversation with my mind in order not to vomit a couple of minutes ago. Me and heat never blended well together."

Jacob look at Sharon with a sad expression "Well, this is not going to be the most comfortable ride for you. Your cover is a 7 month pregnant women and having a very bad day! It's the best I could come up with to put you three in hiding going in and out of this plane."

The end game of this mission had an additional twist: Jacob had to identify and eliminate/kill (IDK) the mold. That order came directly from the Big Boss himself. Jacob would not ignore his orders but Sharon's safety was going to be his priority, the IDK part would sort itself out.

"Sharon are you the only one strapped up?"

'Yes, Jake doesn't have training so better he not mess with one." Sharon unveiled her SIG P228 9mm that was holstered slightly behind her hips. Hanna was surprised, carrying a gun seem to be quite normal for Sharon.

All were now in costumes and wigs. Sharon looked around and had to laugh. Jacob had done very well. Jake went from jet black hair to a red head and Hanna was quite stunning in her blond and Barbie look. As for Sharon, she had a 7 month pregnant belly strapped on her but that was about it. Jacob had also done a stunning job with the make-up. Jake and Hanna were unrecognisable and gone were Sharon's freckles.

"Jacob I know it's against protocol but I'd really like to take a picture. Want to remember this."

"Go ahead, was never a sticker for protocol but if you run into a problem, I never saw you take a picture, do we understand each other?"

"No problem, look the other way, this won't take long." Sharon took her phone, put it on timer and took a picture of the three of them. She then pulled the sim card out, replaced it with a new one and hid the used one in her gun holster.

The trio was now ready to get out of the cargo. Jacob was escorting them to their seats when, just before entering, Sharon went into action. She simulated vomiting, fainting and fell into Jake's arm. Well the vomiting part was not really faked! Jake caught her and looked at Jacob in panic. Jacob signalled a young flight attendant to open a small room that served as a rest room for personnel. Once inside Jacob and Sharon went into surveillance mode. From this small room, Jacob had video surveillance of all the passengers.

"Sharon, you OK or you always put that much truth in acting out your covers."

"It's the heat of been in those doggy suits, just had to think of vomiting and it just came naturally, sorry Jake!" Sharon said while eyeing all passengers

"Sharon, think I might have something. The man seated in the fifth row, aisle seat. He keeps eyeing his watch. He uncrossed his legs and I'm sure I saw his pant leg get ruffle by a holster that may or may not hold a gun. Damm, if he has a gun, we might have someone on staff that's working with him. Pretty much the only way he could be carrying a gun with the tight security there was on boarding."

"Nice catch, Jacob. You're right he does have something up his leg. Time for the Air Marshall to strut his stuff. Do you have access to a facial recognition database?"

Jacob signaled Sharon to come with him away from Jake and Hanna.

"Running him through it as we speak. Sharon, we don't know who we can trust so need you to watch my back. While I'm shaking this fellow down need for you to keep an eye on the personnel. Get your gun ready. Don't think I have to tell you how to use a gun in a pressurise plane."

Sharon rolled her eyes at him. "What are you orders?"

"It's Mossad Sharon, what do you think. We have reason to believe that they know of Jake existence and can ID him. There out to kill him so you know what has to be done if you need to step in.

Sharon swallowed hard and nodded. She hated these kind of missions and usually did everything to avoid them. But Jacob was right, these people after Jake were there to kill and the only way to stop them was to kill them first.

Sharon took off her pregnant 'belly'. She also put on a dark wig that Jacob handed to her, fixe up her make-up and voilà, she was another person. Hanna just couldn't believe how Sharon could metamorphose herself so rapidly. She was thinking that being a spy was dangerous (that she knew) but also very hard work. She was now understanding more Eyal being tire after his missions and feeling guilty about nagging him about not being there for her. Lost in her though Hanna jumped when Sharon told them very sternly to get cover and she was out the door. A second later one flight attendant fell lifelessly through the door and dropped to the floor. Sharon was just behind him, pulled him out of the way, grab his gun, and check that he was quite dead. Not one passenger notice him disappearing since Sharon had acted very quickly. She went out again to join Jacob who had a body of his own to take care of. Hanna saw Sharon flash a badge of some sort to the passengers who seemed to call down instantly. Jacob held up the man's body and pushed it also through the door, he also fell lifelessly to the floor Hanna was shaking, enough was enough, and she just couldn't handle any more violence and killing. Jacob sense it and pulled Hanna to him and with a firm hold on a pressure point on her neck it took only a couple of seconds for Hanna to faint. Jacob signaled Jake to take care of her. He didn't have time to play mother.

Jacob joined Sharon who was explaining to passengers that the man had been spotted using an elicited substance and would be held in custody for the rest of the flight. She presented herself as off duty police officer helping out the place security personnel. Passengers applauded both of them. Jacob looked at Sharon, shook his head and bowed to her while whispering "Nice explanation, how do you come up with such ideas."

* * *

The rest of the flight was a breeze. Jacob was still on the watch for other attacker but the Intel of there being two participants seem to hold truth.

As planned, when the plane landed, the passenger were told, by the flight attendant, to stay put to give room for the ground crew to evacuate Sharon. Two paramedic came in with a stretcher. Sharon had strapped her 'belly' back on and was resting on the cough. She had guessed that her father would be one of the paramedics but she was not prepared for the second one to appear. Well he had to act fast to catch her before she hit the floor. He picked her up rapidly and put her gently on the stretcher!

Jacob was shaking his head sideways, "That girl can really act, first she vomits for real and now the fainting. I gather you didn't warn her that you would be one of her escorts."

The paramedic had a sly grin on his face and nodded to Jacob

Look, she had quite a busy couple of hours, she going to need some serious down time and TLC. The two targets are neutralized and won't be causing no more problems to no one but to the devil himself. Didn't even have to use our guns! Mission accomplished, MI-6 the rest is up to you."

"Down time and TLC are covered Jacob! Thanks for taking care of her, I owe you"

"Don't owe me nothing, it's all in a day's work. Had fun working with her, she still has the same spunk while we were on the Las Vegas mission. You should really try to turn her, Mossad would love having her in their playground."

Sharon was coming around, Jacob and both 'paramedics' were looking down at her.

She caught the tallest paramedic by his tie and pulled him down to her:

"Eyal what are you doing here?"

"Happy Valentines, sweetheart" And to that he kissed her with as much passion as he could permit himself. She responded as hungrily.

Sharon's father smiled and said "Hey you two cool it down a bit, we got to get our pregnant lady out before we have a passenger mutiny on our hand. You can catch up on your smooching while on your little weekend escapade.

"What weekend escapade? Sharon manage to say while catching her breath."

To that Eyal put his fingers on her lips "Shush, I'll explain later, for now you are a very sick lady so act like one"

Eyal looked around and put on his stethoscope around Jake's neck "Jake, going out make as if you are examining Sharon. Keep your head down, will be harder for eyes to ID you. Hanna stay close to Jake. And by the way, nice look never saw you as a blond."

Hanna jokingly swatted Eyal with the back of her hand. He caught it and brought it up to his lips and kiss the back of her hands while whispering, "Proud of you, Jacob tells me you were quite a trouper. Didn't think you had it in you!"

"Let's say I now understand your wold a lot better and I'm truly sorry for the hell I put you through when you returned from missions while we were married. I loss it at the end seeing Sharon and Jacob bring down those two men so quietly was too much. But Jacob saw to it that I didn't cause trouble for no one. Remind me never to travel with either one of you again"

Eyal laugh and put his arm on Hanna shoulder to guide her out while keeping a watchful eye on Sharon. He notice that Sharon was eyeing him with the same concern but also had very happy grin on her face. He nodded to her and signed

"I love you"

Sharon signed "Love you more"

Sharon father joined in "Told you to stop smooching, you're both grounded!"

To be continued!

* * *

_(1) A one-time pad, or OTP as it is generally known, is used for secret_

_communications by just about all of the world's major intelligence_

_agencies._


	7. Chapter 7 - A painful but joyful journey

**Chapter 7 - A painful but joyful journey**

_Hi reader, warning for those who don't like emotions and family related stories you will have to wait till the next chapter (It will focus more on Annie and Eyal's mission.) This chapter is the parenthood part of my story. It contains some of my shrink experiences. It's fiction so I can permit myself to resolve the situations the characters are living with happy outcomes, not always possible with real life situations. Thanks for the wonderful reviews always love reading them!_

* * *

Our adventurous trio was back at SIS, MI-6 headquarter's. Robert had organised for Jake to be fully read into his situation. Personnel from Mossad and at Eyal demand his brother, Gabi, were on hand to brief him.

Sharon wanted to be with Jake but Robert wouldn't have it.

"Robert, I'm going in with him. He is barely 19 and this news is going to shake him. I promise Rivka I'd take care of him and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Sharon it's not your place. Jake will be well taken care of. You need to be examined by our medical personnel and debriefed. It's mandatory after a mission with a death involved. You should know the rules by now." Robert was looking sternly at Sharon, he had been through this path before!

Eyal put his hand on her shoulder, she turned over to him like a bolt of lightning. Pointing her index at him "You… I'm going to deal with later, for now Jake is my concern. Dad where is he?" Eyal just took a step back, he realised Sharon's mission was not over. Women's bounding he though. The promise she had made to Rivka was not just words, she had to carry it through. From his own experiences, he knew she wouldn't back down. But Robert was right, she had to be examine by a doctor. Jacob had warned Eyal that she might be sick. She had vomited, fainted and at times seemed pale, not good omens.

"Sharon what if I asked Hanna to stay with Jake. She a mother and she is also Israeli. Think Jake would feel a little more comfortable having a fellow countrywoman by his side than his girlfriend's mother, don't you think."

Sharon looked at Eyal then at her father, lowered her shoulders "OK, I'm exhausted, you guys win. But Hanna has to agree. If not, I'm going in with Gabi."

Hanna had been examined by MI-6 medical personnel and had just been cleared when Eyal approached her.

"Hanna need a favor"

"Eyal, you don't believe in some peace and quiet time don't you?"

Eyal smiled while eyeing Hanna in a different manner than he usually did. The women he had before him was no longer the scare, insecure and sometime even hysterical Hanna. She had change quite a bit and he liked what he was seeing but the heart to heart conversation he would like to have with her on this matter would have to wait, Jake was more a pressing matter.

"Hanna, Sharon needs to be examined but she won't hear of it. She wants to hold Jake's hand while they brief him on his parents. The only way she'll agreed is that you accompany Jake through it. Think you're up to it after all what happened to you. I know you must be quite anxious to see Avi but this would mean a lot to me. I'm a bit worried about Sharon health"

"Eyal, Avi is not in any danger or whatsoever so I can take time to help a young man that might need some support. Only thing I'd like to know before hands: Who in the hell are Jakes parents, the must be important for someone to want to kill him."

Eyal shot her a surprise glanced. "You mean Sharon hasn't told you?"

"Eyal, she's just like you, a tomb and I didn't ask. I know the drill little buddy of mine."

"Well it goes to say that what I tell you stays between us."

Eyal inform Hanna of Jake origin and she was surprised but understood a lot more of the present situation.

"Poor kid, quite a bombshell he's going to be handed. Tell Sharon I'll mother him just like she would have."

"Thanks, really appreciated and Hanna I would really like to talk with you before you leave."

Hanna cupped Eyal face in her hands "Yes I want that to. This situation made me realise and understand so many things about your job and past behaviors. We have, more I have, some skeletons that I want to put to rest and a lot of 'I'm sorry' for what I put you through. But for now I would like you to know that I now see the good part in your job and Eyal I'm proud of you and what you've become"

Eyal was, for a rare occasion, lost for words and even a bit choked up. He cleared his throat. "Same with me Hanna, must say I'm surprise at the way you handle this whole situation and I'm also quite proud of you! Glad you accepted Sharon's offer and came to London. Think it's going to be a new beginning in our post married relationship. You are quite a women Mrs. Hanna Lavin"

"Eyal, it's Hanna Rosenthal" Hanna winking at Eyal. _'She is really moving on with her life' _Eyal thought while lowering his eyes and sending her a shy smile.

Eyal left Hanna with Jake and returned to Robert office, Eyal had to quickly grab Sharon who, he had notice from the corner of his eyes, was going to take advantage of the open door and rush through it.

"No you don't, settle down will you. Hanna has agreed to stay with Jacob. Can you just keep still for a moment, you're not making this easy for me. If you continue you're in for some serious manhandling Sharon." Eyal was becoming quite annoyed with Sharon. He couldn't understand why she was being so stubborn.

"Eyal, leave go of me, I'm going to be sick" Eyal let go of her but was quick to follow her. She headed for the ladies room and he entered with her.

"Sorry ladies, need to tend to a sick patient. Sharon do you need some help?"

She was vomiting again, not a good sign. Eyal was concern but a question was creeping in his mind. He knew Sharon was on birth control but something was definitely wrong with her vomiting, paleness and fainting. He knew those symptoms and they could spell pregnancy. His breathing stopped, this news would be quite a life changer but a small feeling of 'If this is what fate/kismet is bringing us so be it' was creeping in this hard shell of a man. But for now Sharon was his priority.

Sharon came out, he put a cold compress on her face and escorted her back to Robert's office.

"Sharon, look I have a question for you and please don't take this the wrong way but could you be pregnant? Robert face went as pale as Sharon!

Sharon started laughing "Oh you two are a sight for sore eyes, you're scare to hell that I could be pregnant aren't you Mr. Lavin?"

"Sharon I'm not kidding and I'm not scare, I'm worried for you. Yes it would change quite a lot of things but…."

"Well you're off the hook, I'm certain I'm not pregnant. It's the opposite, I've been cramping and bleeding all through this mission. I was always lucky to be able to control my periods sometimes with just wishful thinking but it must be me advancing in age, this month was just awful and quite painful. I even thought I might be coming down with an appendicite at one point."

Eyal froze, looked at her and in a second had scooped her up and was out the door.

"Robert you must have a doctor in this building, we might have a real medical emergency."

Both Sharon and Robert sense not to argue with Eyal at this point. MI-6 had complete medical facilities. Spies have the bad habit of getting hurt often and needing no questions asked with their medical treatment. Bullet wounds often require too much questions and paper work in the main stream!

Barging into the medical room, Eyal was met by a young doctor. "Can you get her in a treatment room stat, we may dealing with an advance ectopic pregnancy with cramping, vomiting and bleeding."

It didn't take long for the doctor to react because as Eyal spoke Sharon having been through a bit too much in the last couple of hours, just fell limp in his arms.

She was rapidly put through a batteries of tests and Eyal had seen right. She was pregnant but it was not viable, even dangerous for her. A laparoscopy was performed to confirm the diagnostic: An ectopic pregnancy implanted in the Fallopian tube.

"Well sir, must say we don't get many of these situations here: More bullets that babies. Good diagnostic by the way. You a doctor?"

"No but had a bit of training and lots of life experience! Will she be OK?"

"Yes, for now we sedated her to keep her comfortable. Her body had started heeling himself with a tubal abortion but the laparoscopy confirmed the beginning of a tubal rupture. Fix that and gave her methotrexate. That will induct a medical abortion. She'll be nausea and experience some cramping but apart from that she'll be fine. She might need some professional help. Pretty sure Robert can arrange for one of our psychologist to talks to her before she leaves. We'll keep her here for the night but she should be able to leave in the morning."

"Thanks for your help"

"Sir you're the one we should be thanking, your catch might have just saved her life"

Robert put his hand on Eyal shoulder "Well Eyal for your first time working as a handler you truly went full circle. Don't think I can ever thank you enough for what you just did."

"It was nothing, just glad I caught it. Robert. Gabi is here for Jake, do you think you can get a hold of him? Would like for Sharon to talk to him. How do you think she's going to react?"

"Eyal, I'm not the best one to predict women reactions. Her previous pregnancies went as a charm, no problem whatsoever. MP birth only took 5 ½ hours and Kevin was born in three, no depressions afterward. She's not the 'emotional mom type', she was quite happy the pregnancies was over after nine months. So I'm quite at a lost. But have to warn you, I'm more worried about her having to kill that badass in the plane. She's always reacts in one way or another when her missions involve deaths by her hand."

"When you told me about what happened and I knew I couldn't do nothing to advance my mission this weekend somehow I had a hunch that I would be more useful in London.

"That six sense of yours was a blessing today. Thanks again, I'll check up on Gaby and send him to you. And they say you're the cold blooded killer type, sorry I'm not buying!"

"Stories grow with time, Robert, stories grow with time!"

* * *

Eyal was sitting by Sharon's bed. They told him it would be a couple of hours before she would awake from the sedatives she had been giving, but Eyal preferred to stay close. Hanna came in with two cups of coffee, sat by him and handed him his cup and said

"It went well with Jake. Don't think he knows much about his dad, he's dead so he can't very well relate to him but Rivka being his mother shook him a bit. He's going to be fine. He's quite a nice young man."

"Thanks you're my nightingale angel, really needed some coffee. Happy that Jake finally knows what a mess of a situation Mossad put him and us thought!"

Taking a sip his head shot up "You spiked it! It's nice to see you can still anticipate my needs. Thanks again Hanna." To that he squeezed her hand.

"Eyal why don't we take a walk outside. In the last six hours, I've sat in an airport storage room dogging bullets, dressed up a doggy suit, was madeover as a blond, locked up in a tiny room 35 000 feet up in the sky, witnessed two killings and now I'm seeing my ex-husband and very dear friend going through a painful situation, came here to see my son and I still haven't seen him - think a bit of fresh air would do us both some good."

She offered her hand to Eyal, he looked at Sharon and accepted Hanna's offer.

February in England tends to be a bit cold, Hanna shivered and Eyal gave her his coat.

"Eyal, let's just go back in, you're going to freeze."

"Hanna, I've been in worst. You're right, fresh air is just what I need."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm worried for Sharon"

"Eyal, how are YOU holding up? Remember me…. I'm the one who wiped your tears when Avi started walking and nearly had to tie you to me when he was having his tonsils out. You're hurting, I know you are. Talk to me Eyal.

She put her hands on his shoulder, stopped him and he knew that look. She was not going to back down.

"I'm OK Hanna, just wish I could make the hurt she's going to be feeling disappear. No matter how early in pregnancy she loses a baby, a woman feels that loss deeply."

"Eyal, that goes for you also maybe you two should live through this pain together instead of you putting up the brave front. Sometime a women doesn't need a shoulder to cry on but one to cry with."

"Look why don't I bring you to the house? I'll just need to past Sharon's room and get news as when she should wake up. You will be more comfortable in more normal surroundings. Does Avi know you're coming?"

"Your changing the subject but its OK you and Sharon will have to face up to it when the time is right. As for Avi, I'm quite anxious to see him. I don't know if he knew I was coming. Don't think Sharon told him beforehand in case she wouldn't be able to convince me to travel. If he doesn't, he's going to have a double surprise, isn't he?"

'Not sure he's going to be glad to see me, I had Sharon tell him about my going on a mission. My guess is that he didn't take that to well."

"You guessed that right, Sharon talked to me about you abrupt departure. I see you haven't change on that front. Well, Daddy, you are about to get to know up front how a teenager reacts when he's…. how can I put this… 'Frustrated'. Boy's am I ready to witness you squirm, welcome to parenhood."

"Funny Hanna, very funny. A little help on how to deal with Avi would be appreciate"

"Oh Mr. Master Spy, you are perfectly able to handle your 14 year old, do like I always do… Wing it!" Hanna was loving this moment seeing Eyal's insecurity about meeting up with his son knowing Avi was mad at him.

* * *

Now standing on the step leading up to the front door, Eyal and Hanna, were both a bit nervous to step inside.

Hanna just had to laugh, "OK we are quite a pitiful pair, scare to face a 14 year old boy, come on Eyal, let get this over with."

Hanna was the first to enter followed by Eyal. MP was just going out and Hanna and her bumped into one another.

As soon as she saw Eyal, MP jump on him with a welcoming hug. Eyal was use to her greetings by now but Hanna was quite surprised.

"Eyal did you speak to mom, Robert called and told me about her false pregnancy. Is she OK. Can I go see her, I'm going to see Jake, he called."

"Slow down MP, Your mom is OK, she sleeping for now, should be awakening in a couple of hours. I'm going back shortly, we can go together."

"Thanks but really need to see Jake. Can I borrow your car, I hate driving moms."

"Take the rental in front, you can test drive it. It's your favorite"

"A BMW X6, I love you Eyal" MP took the keys Eyal was handing her and was off.

MP turned and with just her head showing in the door shouted to Eyal "Euh Eyal, Avi and Kev are in the Cinema room. Be careful Avi is quit mad at you."

Eyal nodded to MP.

"She seems to like you a lot Eyal. Lovely house, is it Sharon's dad."

"It was, Sharon and I just bought it."

"So the elusive Eyal Lavin can now say he has a place to call home, took you long enough to settle down" Hanna grinning at Eyal.

Both of them jumped as Avi spotted Hanna and just shouted out "Mom…" and rushed toward her. Eyal pulled away leaving mother and son reunite.

"How long are you staying mom?

"As long as you need me. Your father is with me, you didn't welcome him, is there something wrong?"

"No, it's how he likes it. He doesn't talk to me when he leaves, I don't have to talk to him when he shows up."

"OK that does it, Eyal can you show me a room where we can sit down and talk."

Eyal guided Avi and Hanna to a small living room not far from the entrance.

"Eyal, Avi, both of you sit down. Now Avi do you have something to say to your father?"

"Nope"

"Eyal do you have something you'd like to say to Avi"

"Hanna don't, he has a right to be mad at me. I disappeared without a word, leave him alone"

"Mom he did it to you and you got mad at him for it. Gees sometimes you two didn't speak to each other for weeks."

Eyal and Hanna looked at each other in defeat.

"Avi, it's not that simple. When your father started working for Mossad, he use to tell me all he could. It was I that could not handle his going away. As time went by, he told me less and less. It was his way of protecting me. I was a nervous wreck when he told me and hate him when he didn't... so whatever he did I wasn't happy. How would you have like your father to handle things when he left?"

"I would have like for him to tell me that he was going away on a mission and that he was coming back. I was scare that he could get hurt and not come back." Tears were coming down Avi's face.

Hanna looked at Eyal and whispered, "Exactly the same feelings I had but contrary to me I think he can handle the true Eyal, talk to him." Eyal winced and shook his head sideways.

Eyal sat closer to Avi "Avi, I'm sorry for how I left. The true is that I didn't know how to deal with going on a mission while leaving people I deeply love behind. I've worked alone most of my career and this family situation is new to me. I love it but I also can't change who I am and how I operate. What I do is dangerous and I can't promise I will always be OK but I am very careful even more so now that I have people counting on me to return to them."

Hanna continue: "Avi, I'd like to make something very clear: If you think you can't handle your father's work, it might be better that you come back with me. I never could handle the danger that his job implied. Today I understand it better but don't think I could handle his absences. It's me, I'm just not cut out to be a spy's wife. Avi are you OK with ALL of what you father said?"

"Yes, as long as he tells me he's going on a mission I can handle the rest. Dad I just want to know when you're not going to be here."

"From now on, Avi I promise I will tell you all I can but there might be situations that I will have to leave on a minute notice. Not always an easy life being a spy. The mission I am presently running is on a temporary hold. I came to pass the weekend with you guys but I will be returning Monday. That is all I can tell you"

"That all I need Dad, maybe a hug and kiss before you leave Monday and I'm not saying you lied but you came to be with Sharon first... it being Valentine day an all, that I'm sure of and it is also OK with me!"

Eyal and Hanna had a hard time not to laugh at that one, Avi definitely had some Lavin in him!

Father and son hugged next Avi wanted his mother to come and see some cool stuff in this house! Thanks for youthful resilience**!**

Hanna sense Eyal was wanting to get back to Sharon's side. "Eyal go I'll be fine, get back to Sharon. Please tell her I love her and feel for her"

"Thanks Hanna, I might be back quite late, that is if I come back, all depends on Sharon."

"I understand, I'll be quite all right. This house is beautiful, I'm going to ask Kevin and Avi for a grand tour. I've miss my son Eyal, he not going to like it but I plan on mothering him tonight!"

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Eyal caught up with MP and Jake. The young lovebirds seemed happy. Jake wanted out but for his security Eyal explained that it would be better that he stayed under MI-6 protection until all was cleared. He assure him that only a couple of days maybe less would be necessary and that Mossad was quite throughout when it came to securing one of their own. He guess Jacob and Rufus would have orders to follow up the relations of the two men's on the plane and eliminate whoever seemed a bit too closely involved. MP asked Eyal if she could stay with Jake "Not my decision to make but I'm pretty sure your mother will approve. Look I'm going to see her, I'll ask and text you."

Eyal was looking for his brother "Jake did you see Gabi around?"

"He was with me all afternoon but don't know where he went to."

Eyal was on his way to Sharon's room when he heard laughter and a voice he knew. Gabi was with Sharon. She was sitting on her bed playing cards with him.

"Hey, glad to see you're awake, how are you feeling." Leaning toward her and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm OK, missed you, where were you?"

"Went home with Hanna and had a talk with Avi"

"How did that go?'" Sharon with a side glance at Eyal

"We're OK, came to an understanding."

Sharon patted the bed for Eyal to come and sit near her. Gabi sensing that they would prefer to be alone excused himself.

"Sharon, you know how to contact me if you need anything. Do you mind if I borrow Eyal for a minute?

"No just be sure to bring him back!"

Outside of Sharon rooms Gaby talked to Eyal "Eyal, I'm leaving tomorrow. Mossad's not too big on long out of country bedside visits so I'd like to put you up to par on Jake status. But first how are you dealing with Sharon's interrupted pregnancy"

"Gabi, first thanks talking to her as for me I'm OK. Not like we planned having a child together. It did stir up some "What could have been emotions" but I'm more worried about her.

"She fine Eyal, don't worry. You two are really in synch, she had exactly the same line of thoughs. Promise me to take time to discuss it between the two of you."

Eyal acknowledge positively

Gabi continued "Now for Jake, nice to see both agencies cooperating. They ID 9 probable suspects. Well Robin, Sharon sister ID them."

Eyal shot Gabi a very surprised look

"Eyal, Robin was (still is) a very trouble girl but she is quite capable of helping when it concerns terrorism. It's her specialty and believe me she's some expert, but sadly it nearly killed her getting that status. They left her under too long and today she's struggling with the consequences. Coming back to Jake's situation, luckily for us Robin was imbedded in that cell for a 6 month sting. She described their MO and ID all of them. Jacob and Rufus have eliminated 7, well Sharon help with one. Two more are targeted and it's just a matter of time. From what Robin is saying, theirs is not a vertically integrated cell. Jake's ID and hit was a local plan and eliminating the culprits will more than likely make Jake's life less 'complicated'.

Eyal thanked his brother and came back in Sharon's room.

Finally alone Eyal took Sharon hands "Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, really needed to get Hanna out of here and with Avi"

"Eyal it's OK just need you to hold me.

Eyal just put his arms around Sharon, brought her close to him and kissed her softly at first but followed her lead and it got pretty hot pretty fast!

Sharon whispered in his ear "I need to get out of here, get home where I can properly thank you for being here for me!"

"Sharon, you should stay at least the night"

"Eyal Lavin, you're here hit and run style while on a mission. That is surely a first for you! (Eyal nodded) If you think I'm going to waste one night of it being cooped up at MI-6 with eyes on our every moves, don't think so. Want to be up close and personal with you ALONE."

"They won't let you leave so why don't you just relax. Look I plan on staying with you so we will be together."

"Like hell, watch me, promise you I'll be out of here in say 2 seconds top"

Eyal looked at Sharon not quite understanding what she was saying. Then the door opened and Robert was standing with all of Sharon's personnel effects and a wheel chair.

"What…." Eyal started to say

"Eyal, the last time my daughter asked me to get her out of here, I said no. I then had to free three medical personnel tied up in her and her sister's beds, stop the fire sprinklers from drowning the medical personnel, re-caged all the trained guard dogs we had that were running lose and scaring the heck out of everybody and finally went home only to find them watching a movie and eating popcorn."

"The dogs were not my idea, Robin had that one"

"Don't care whose idea it was, you two put this place through 15 minutes of pure hell and we are supposed to be a heavily guarded spy agency headquarters. I'm sure I still have a black note in my personal file for leaving that one slip. Eyal, she wants out, she out. I trust you can take care of her as well as any fully trained doctor can, she all yours"

Eyal looked at Sharon… "How did you…."

She sheepishly took out his IPhone "With this, love. Texted daddy dearest…..Never accept a spy invitation to smooch while she's on a mission!"

Eyal pocketed his phone with some redness creeping up in his neck, Robert grinned at him "Don't worry, it's not the first red face you're going to experience with her. Believe me I know what I'm talking about. I have two of that kind to continually watch out for. Don't worry I checked with her doctor and he OK her to leave. She might experience some cramping and/or nausea. The only think you have to watch out for is hemorrhaging. If that happens call this number, they'll be someone to help ASAP"

"Dad, any chance Jake can come with us"

"Sharon that is a definite no, don't argue with me with on that"

Sharon knew when not to push "I want to talk to him"

Eyal head shot up "Oups… didn't get the time to tell you - MP is with him and she wants to spend the night, wanted me to check with you on that"

"Well why don't we meet up with MP in person. Want to talk with Jake and maybe call Rivka"

Eyal shook his head "Sharon, Rivka is still maintained in a coma, you won't be able to call her."

"Eyal, I don't expect her to answer. Just want to tell her that Jake is safe and that our two agencies are cooperating to making sure that he stays that way. You should be the one to make the call, your voice will have more impact on her than mine. Annie told me that she could hear and understand all that was being said to her so if Rivka can do the same, I want her to know her son is safe and most of all that he's going to stay that way."

"Yeah, she might just come out of her coma and give me hell about playing the field with you instead of completing the mission she task me with" Eyal sending a side glance to Sharon.

Sharon rolled her eyes at him "Eyal, do you have a contact at the hospital that could organize this phone call?"

Robert took over with a smart alec grin "No problem, you want to "talk" to Rivka, you will. Mossad is in patch-up mode and I'm playing them the best I can and having fun with it!

Robert called his equal at Mossad, Ethan Samir

"Ethan, Robert here, I have your finest and my daughter that would like to talk with Rivka. Can you organize it? They say it help to hear known voices. It can't hurt Rivka to listen to Eyal, my guest he's still one of her favorite agent!"

Robert hung up and looking at Eyal "Piece of cake, really got to take advantage of this situation. I know it won't last." Eyal chuckle and nodded positively.

"Look you two get over to Babylon quarters and I'll joint you there as soon as Mossad puts our call through."

"Babylon quarters?" Eyal ventured

Sharon laugh "Yes, they name that part of the building because of its resemblance to a ziggurat in Babylon, you know the "Tour of Babel" The place where confusion and mayhem reign."

* * *

MP and Jake were happy to see that Sharon was OK. Sharon asked Jake if he wanted to 'talk' to Rivka. Explained to him that she might be able to hear his words and that it would put her at peace and more able to fight for her life. Jake was more than happy to do so.

Jake was telling Eyal and MP how Jacob had transformed all of them and all were laughing at the picture Sharon had taken of them. Robert came in and signaled them that Mossad had put the call through. Eyal picking up the phone was transferred to Rivka's room and an agent put the phone to Rivka ears.

"Rivka, it's Eyal. Sharon is here with me and both of us are sending you positives thoughts. We know you're a fighter and are going to pull through this. I'm really going to need my handler next week, that last mission you handed me is not going to resolve itself alone….so stay with me. Jake is at MI-6 headquarters and is fine. MI-6 and Mossad are cooperating to keep him safe. Now don't make that 'I don't believe you' face….. Yes Mossad and MI-6 are actually working together to help your son. Talking about your son, he would like to speak to you. Shalom Rivka shim'ri al ats'mekh (_take care of yourself_).

Eyal handed Jake the phone while Sharon held squeezed his left hand

"Rivka, it's Jake. Hope you'll be feeling better soon, really need to talk to you as my mother and not my boss. So many things I want to ask you. For now I'm safe. Jacob did a real cool job of hiding us and having Eyal as a handler was reassuring. Your agents are the best you trained them well. I know I'm not that good and don't want to be. Hope you're not as strict as a mother as you are my boss because I still don't want to be a spy, would like to study Politics here in London. Ani tsarikh lalehet - Shalom Ima - shim'ri al ats'mekh _(I have to go - bye mom - take care)"_

"Rivka, Eyal again, there a saying you told me a long time ago when I was a young and green agent…. it stayed with me and I often repeat it in my mind when I'm facing dangerous situations - _'A ship in harbor is safe, but that's not what ships are built for." Sometimes we must all follow our hearts and do something or be somewhere that we believe in, even if it's not in our comfort zone.'_ Rivka fight this and show us just how it is done to come out of your comfort zone!"

Eyal hung up and looked at Sharon and MP, both had tear running down their face.

Eyal looked at Robert and Jake and it seems they were in synch. "Women!"

* * *

Sharon was glad to be out and heading home.

"Eyal you mentioned an 'escapade' when you put me in the ambulance, what did you have in mind?"

"Forget it Sharon, you are not in a state to be running around in another country. I wanted to bring you to Sotchi to see the Canadian Olympic hockey team of yours beat Finland."

"You sure you can show that good looking face of yours in Russia"

"I'm not targeted, Annie is"

"Well what if I told you I'd love to go. It would give us the space we need to talk and just make out"

"Sharon, it's out of the question. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you. We have a lovely home and we are going to take full advantage of it! Also we have a guest"

"You have the tickets, we're going. It a wonderful idea. Eyal I'll be fine and if something happens to me you are quite capable of helping me Dr. Lavin!"

"Don't do this to me Sharon, please. I much prefer we stayed put. Well discuss it later, first let's get you settle in"

To that Eyal parked the car and carried Sharon into the house and up to their room.

"Come over here my tall and handsome Israeli."

Sharon caught the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him down on her.

"Sweetheart you can't do this, I would love to make love to you but …."

"Remember our try at alternative techniques Eyal, you're just about to experience another one"

An hour or so later coming to meet the boys and Hanna, they both had wonderful smiles on their faces.

* * *

Hanna was happy to see that Sharon was out. Kevin was strangely staying close to his mother and continually asking her if she was OK. Sharon knew Robert had told the kids what had happened to her. Her way of living her life as a spy with family and kids was the opposite of Eyal's. Openness and truthfulness was a must. If something happened to her in a mission or elsewhere, Robert and her ex-husband always informed her kids. All was out in the open, it was sometimes painful and stressful but they preferred it this way. Sharon was adamant to bring Eyal in this way of doing things. She knew he would not give in with the way he conducted his missions but she was confident that he would be a bit more forthcoming with family matters

"My guardian Angel doesn't want me to leave the comfort out our home for the weekend so how would you all like to watch a film? Robert has quite an impressive collection, the screen is huge, the surround sound is surreal, we can order out for pizza and Eyal can make some pretty good buttered popcorn."

Well the boys were all for it, Hanna just followed suite and Eyal stopped and kissed Sharon realizing that she was telling him that she would not insist on going to Sotchi.

Avi looking at his mother and seeing that she was feeling a bit uncomfortable with Sharon and Eyal kissing freely with them present "Mom, don't worry they are always kissing and frenching, it's gross but don't say anything they are going to chew your head off."

"Avi, we heard that, we are spies remember" Sharon laughing at Avi words.

Sharon sensing Kevin and Hanna were a bit worried about her decided it was better to come out and talk about what she was feeling. She hoped Eyal would follow suite, she sense he needed to talk also and with Hanna present it might be easier for him.

"Look I'm feeling a bit awkward and sense you are also. Please don't worry, I'm fine. Kevin, Avi, yes I was pregnant but the baby could not live. The place he chose to grow inside me was too small and doctor had to terminate the pregnancy. It didn't hurt, I was just uncomfortable. I might be a bit tire and cranky for a couple of days but you've seen me in worst moods. Just do as you always do ignore me until I blow a fuse! Eyal I would like thank you for being here and holding my hand, it's been wonderful having you with me at this time."

That was a bit too much for Eyal, he approached Sharon, slid his arm around her and buried his face in her neck.

Hanna discreetly took Avi's and Kevin's hands and signaled them to follow her.

"Mom their doing it again, it's gross"

"Avi, you father and Sharon are dealing with a sad even, now is not the time for impolite comments. Kevin where do you usually order pizza?" To that the boys got excited and forgot Eyal and Sharon.

* * *

Eyal I meant what I said, having you with me was a blessing. I never thought I could be pregnant since I was taking birth control but I want you to know that if it would have been a viable pregnancy I would have seen it through and would have loved raising a kid of yours/ours."

"Same here, I even got thinking that I was not ready for a kid with both our characters. Poor kid - poor parents!"

"Look I might sound a bit selfish but for now what I need is to get to know you more, have wonderful sex, enjoy our relationship to the max. and give this reconstructed family of ours the best of what I can offer them. When we have all that covered I would love to talk about having a child with you."

"Avi is going to say we are gross again but he's just going to get use to it" and to that Eyal kissed Sharon with passions and she responded with as much emotions..

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 - Nachum Ish Gamzu

**Chapter 8 - The law of Nachum Ish Gamzu**

It had been a wonderful weekend for Eyal and Sharon. Eyal mission on hold and no family drama to resolve. It seemed as if everybody had coerce to see that both had this needed time to themselves. They had fully taken advantage of this gift to sort through their feelings, needs and expectations towards each other. Realising that they would never be able to stop all the waves that could hit a relationship like theirs, both being active spies, but talking and being honest with each other would permit them to at least learn to surf through most of it. For Sharon being out and open was already embedded in her MO. For Eyal it was quite the contrary. He had always worked alone and operated has his heart desired. Having lived through some difficult times in his relationship with Hanna, Sharon had to make him understand she didn't expect the same accountability as Hanna did. She was a spy and knew the importance of being able to cut off from 'life and routine' for the time of a mission. They easily came to an understanding that all what was expected of Eyal was a warning when he was called for a mission, the rest would be up to him.

Robert has shared with them some of his knowledge/experiences for how he kept in touch with his former wife and both his daughters' (all spies). The problem with communicating with love ones or even headquarter during a mission was the possibility of being uncovered or traced. Eyal had welcome Robert's ideas, some of them were quite ingenious.

* * *

All weekend Sharon had had some major cramping but Eyal had help her through it with gentle abdominal or stomach massages. Hanna had laugh remembering a very nervous Eyal applying those same techniques on a very colicky Avi when he was just a couple of weeks old. His techniques must have greatly improved because they had done wonders for Sharon. On Avi, as Hanna remembered, they didn't work well. Eyal often ended up losing his temper and Avi just crying harder…. leaving Hanna to do the calming. Observing Eyal interact with Sharon, Hanna realised that he had found, in Sharon, a partner that made his best qualities shine through. His impatience and temper were still very present but Sharon seemed to have a way of dealing in stride with his temper busts.

What had happened Saturday while Ima, Robert, herself and Gabi were watching a movie was proof of Hanna thinking: Eyal was losing patience with an uncooperative projector and as usual was talking to himself in Hebrew. Hanna understanding every word would have liked to be invisible. Ima had picked him up on his choice of words but stopped fearing to anger him more. Gabi knew better not to try anything. All of a sudden Eyal, looking at Sharon, who also seemed to be talking to herself, asked her quite sternly

"What are you doing with my phone?"

"Learning Hebrew"

"What?"

"Well there is this application that translates the human voice if it is well articulated and spoken loud enough. Your words are well capture by this app believe me! So every time you speak Hebrew I make this app register your words so I can learn Hebrew with you, love. If you do these one man shows often enough I should be speaking fluently in no time." And she repeated a couple of choice words. Eyal rapidly made his way to her and kissed her to stop her from repeating more of these 'chosen' words.

By now all were laughing and Eyal had no choice but to CALMY set up the projector all the while shaking his head with that beautiful smile of his.

Ima came out with a wonderful quotation that made Eyal nod at her in approval _'Any woman who is sure of her own wits, is a match, at any time, for a man who is not sure of his own temper - Wilkie Collins, __The Woman in White'_

Poor Eyal it was not his night, installing himself in their double home theater recliner, pulling Sharon closer to him and just as he was getting comfortable….. The projection screen decided to malfunction.

"Damm Murphy's law"

Sharon head shot up and she looked at Eyal with wide eyes

"What did I do now?" was Eyal reaction.

"Eyal Lavin you are Israeli and Jewish and you live by Murphy's Law. Aren't you the one always saying that 'Everything is better in Israel?'

"Sharon what are you rambling about?"

Sharon looked around "One of your compatriots once told me about the law of Nachum Ish Gamzu - How we live our lives is our choice. We can live with Murphy's Law that, 'Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong', and live a miserable life, or live with the law of Nachum Ish Gamzu, that 'EVERYTHING THAT GOES WRONG IS REALLY RIGHT,' and live a happy life." In our line of work, think I like your Israeli theory better!"

Eyal just looked at her "Point taken, think we all know about our Nachum Ish Gamzy's way of thinking but Murphy's law seems better fitting when all hell breaks loose or things start to go wrong. I admit, I may have been assimilated but sometime things just go wrong for bad reasons! Too much optimism can get you in a whole lot of trouble. Hey…come to think of it, just yesterday didn't you _threaten_ me with 'An eye for an eye' …. In your line of thinking, shouldn't you have taken a more suited phase out YOUR Christian doctrines, something like 'Turning the other cheek'

Sharon smiled at Eyal and pulled his head down for a peck on his forehead "Check mate, love"

* * *

It was now Sunday and Eyal plane was schedule at 10 pm. In Hanna's company, Sharon and Eyal were relaxing in the garden-terrace. Gabi came to pick up Hanna. They had tickets to a P.G. Woodehouseplay Jeeves and Wooster in Perfect Nonsence. The Duke of York's Theater had just extended the showing of this comedy because of excellent reviews.

Gabi had confided in Eyal that his wife of 15 years had left telling him that his job was to often his priority. Having been there Eyal knew there wasn't much he could say to make things easier for his brother. He had joked to Gabi about him making some statistic with his work cases on 'How many Mossad operatives had lost their spouses to their jobs'. Percentages should be interesting. Gabi had some due vacations so Eyal had suggested that he stay in London with Hanna and Sharon and that after his mission they could talk. Gabi accepted and that had secured Eyal, Sharon if she needed it would have an ear to talk to.

After they left, Sharon, resting her head on Eyal chess was wondering out loud "Gabi and Hanna, they'd make a lovely couple, don't you think"

"Don't do that, Sharon."

"What?"

"Playing matchmaker. Seems Annie has rubbed off on you: You see two people enjoying each other's company and hop… they should be a couple. It doesn't always work that way. Gabi and Hanna are longtime friends, he needs a good friend at this time. Promise me you won't push it."

"OK, I promise not to anything Annie wouldn't"

"SHARON!"

"OK, OK, you are really no fun, no fun at all, no sense of adventure!"

"Why don't we forget about Gabi and Hanna for the time being? Mrs. Welby, I leave in a couple of hours and would like for us to make the best of that time.

Eyal caressing Sharon hair and bringing her face to his. Their kisses and caresses were becoming a bit too steamy for the openness of the garden-terrace. Eyal gently picked her up and brought her to their room. Time seemed frozen and they were no rules but to play and be played using only touching, caressing, cuddling, sexual and sensual massage and kissing. The result was ecstatic passion and erotic fusion. Sex without intercourse because of Sharon's medically induce abortion had made them explore new paths to mutual erotic pleasure.

"Loved this time with you. Come to think of it, you're the best handler I ever worked with." Sharon was teasing Eyal.

"Think I like being a handler, never thought it could be this fulfilling. After this weekend think we should try our hand at writing a novel _'50 __Ways to Have Mind-blowing Sex without Having Intercourse'_" That got him a bite kiss on his earlobe.

Eyal gathered his jeans and t-shirt and put a final touch to his luggage.

"Eyal, you sure you don't want me driving you to the airport. I had you, Dr. Lavin, hovering over me all weekend and I'm really really well rested and cramp free."

"Sweetheart, prefer to take a cab, it's will make things easier for both of us."

Sharon with her hands around his neck and whispered "Stay safe, I love you"

Eyal signed 'I love you', kissed her and was gone.

Sharon knew that as soon as Eyal had closed the door to their room he had stepped in another universe: his spy world. They loved each other but in order for them to have a successful relationship and career, both had to accept living two paralleled lives.

* * *

Eyal flight had gone smoothly. Arriving at Warsaw's airport and was surprise to see Annie waiting for him.

"Not that I don't appreciate the welcome but how did you know I would be on this flight."

"Easy - this was the last flight arriving from London and since I was here seeing off your Valentine's gift, just decided to wait and see if you were on it and you were"

Getting into the rented car, Eyal signaled Annie that she could drive.

On their way to the hotel, Eyal looking sheepishly at Annie "You and Auggie have a nice weekend?"

"Eyal you could have at least warned me about you little charade with Auggie. And you're the one telling me not to meddle into other people's love life. By the way thank you for being out front with Auggie and explaining my being here with you. And for the answer to your question - We had a wonderful weekend, my best Valentine's day ever. How was your little escapade?"

"As wonderful as your. You and Elisabeth have been in contact I presume."

Annie knew better not to push for more information about Eyal's weekend. He might give her some general aspects of what had happened in time but she knew he guarded his personal life so she answered his changing of subject question "Yes and it's a go for Tuesday. Elisabeth will be having super with her long lost mentor (you) tomorrow evening (Monday) to plan the 'visit'. She is looking forwards to this DATE with you by the way…."

Eyal shot her a sly smile and said "The Professor never leaves home without his dear personal assistant"

"Nice… I get to play the third wheel…. Coming back to our mission… A certain Jacob contacted me with the news that during Rivka's absence, he would be your handler. Since he is presently on good terms with Mossad's big boss, he asked and got that assignment. But you must know all of this, he had our passwords so I presumed you had informed him to contact me. (Eyal nodded affirmatively) On his suggestions, I booked a flight, hotel room and dining for two German natives - a certain Professor Hamil Touch and his assistant Jenny Lang. They leave Berlin tonight. Mossad, more Jacob, has organised for two assets fitting our general descriptions to board the plane with our cover ID's and they will be told to wait for our call afterwards. Fun vacation time for them, I never seem to have those kind of missions! These assets have been read in on the professor's illness and 'he' should have a slight respiratory problem tomorrow morning and his assistant will rapidly bring him to the hospital. That should put a final touch to securing our covers. As for your friend Hans, he is still 'officially' being held by the Polish police and awaiting extraction to Germany. The German embassy was schedule to visit him but I presume you or Jacob organised it for that visit not to happen." Eyal just looked at Annie sideways and she knew she had guessed right.

"Nice job Agent Walker, you were quite thorough. I'm impressed"

"Eyal, you know all too well that you were calling all the shots. I just did what I was told to do, nothing complicated."

"You're being modest… Jacob told me you had the idea of the professor having a repertory problem so when, after the prison visit, the fake ambulance can radio in that they're bringing in the professor, the medical personnel will already have his medical history on file. The professor won't quite make it to the hospital, he suddenly recovering and refusing treatment but at least he will be a real 'person' for the hospital records. No report of an invisible/suspicious patient and ambulance. Well done Neshema."

"I learned from the best" Annie patting Eyal's leg.

"You're a natural at this Annie, always were. Let's get to the hotel, I'm exhausted. Would like to get a couple of hours of sleep. We have two action filled days coming up Neshema."

"I'm with you on that, didn't have much shut eyes this weekend" To that Eyal gave her an 'I know what you did' look and Annie conveniently looked out the window and avoided looking at Eyal's smug grin.

* * *

Arriving in their hotel room, Eyal immediately notice a nice bottle of Fonseca Porto 10 Year Old Tawny Port waiting for them.

"Nice touch Mrs. Walker, port wine makes a delightful nightcap."

"Sorry, not my plan… It's Auggie's way of thanking you for our weekend"

"Whatever, it's just what the doctor ordered. Would you like a nightcap?"

"Sure, better take advantage of this little pleasure, we might not have such luxury in the next 48 hours." Annie lazily letting herself fall on the couch

Eyal shot her an approving glance while handing her a glass.

Annie raising her glass towards Eyal's "To our love life, let it last through danger, missions, murder and lies"

"Interesting toast, you feeling guilty about something, Neshema"

"No, just wishful thinking. This weekend was blissfully uneventful and I surprised myself at enjoying it. We don't have many days like that, sometimes I find myself wishing for more."

"My guess is that after more than a few days you would get bored. Had the same king of weekend and also enjoyed it but happy to get back into some action. It's just who and how we are! Came to the conclusion that spies can only date spies, no one else can think and live like us."

"Eyal, just tell me to mind my own business if you think I'm intruding but how is Sharon coping and are you OK?"

Eyal looked at Annie and smiled. He knew she was not intruding and was genuinely concerned for him and Sharon. Annie was being Annie. Sitting beside her on the couch and putting his arm around her shoulder. "Who were you talking to Neshema?"

Annie tightening her face trying to stifle a surging smile "Well … MP kind of kept me up to date. Really didn't want to 'spy' on you guys but you two had me worried. I kind of had to know, you guard your private life and I completely understand. Don't be mad, please"

"Annie true friendship ought never to conceal what it thinks. I can't be mad at you for caring. Sharon is OK and I am also. Must admit I was more worried about Sharon's wellbeing than that of a baby. I know it might sound shellfish but we both agreed that the timing was far from right to bring a newborn in our lives. If the pregnancy had been viable, both of us would have cherished that new life and made the best of it but sometime fate has its say on destiny. It gave us time to stop and seriously talk. Neshema, I assure you we are both OK. There might be the hormone thing you girls have but I made sure Sharon will have the right people to confide in if ever the 'baby blues' hit her. Gaby and Hanna are there with her so I'm fully confident she is in good hands if ever something happens."

"I'm sad for both of you but at the same time completely understand your line of thinking. Your situation made me and Auggie talk about having a family. Scary process but at the same time we would like to have a family. Don't know how we can manage it but seeing Joan handling a newborn, you and Sharon managing three teenagers and looking at my nieces it made us think that just maybe we could also pull it off."

"Annie, you and Auggie are the only ones that can decide when you are ready. The first emotions of having a baby are excitement and anticipation but when you take that tiny being in your arm, that feeling is incredible, indescribable and private. I'll always remember how I had to swallow hard to keep down the panic inside me just looking at Avi. Talk to Sharon and Hanna, I'm sure they'll give you the 'women' side of it." Eyal got up and refilled both of their glasses.

"Think I'll wait a bit before talking to Sharon, wouldn't want to stir painful memories." Annie taking her glass from Eyal

"Like I told you, Sharon is quite OK, physically and emotionally. She made the decision to have kids after a mission where she lost a friend, my sister. Think she would love to share her thoughts and emotions with you. Must admit you and Sharon seem to have a craving for a real friend, someone to share and most of all to be who you truly are—be that vulnerable. You both have a sister that you are close to, a boyfriend that you can confide in but something is missing, isn't it? "

"OK Mr. Lavin, we really need to get some shut eyes. I love to talk with you and I/we could go on all night but we have a job to do … remember…"

"Ya, we really have a problem with knowing when to stop talking don't we. Must be the wine…. I'll be the brave one: Good night Neshama, sweet dreams" Eyal taking her glass and escorting her to her bed and kissing her on the cheek.

"Good night and Eyal, you are right, I'm missing a real girlfriend. I want/need to talk to Sharon as a friend. Hope she feels the same way. Thanks"

Eyal lifted his glass to her and drank the last bit of wine. "You're welcome my friend and I know for a FACT that she feels the same way!"

* * *

Both were up early and Eyal had prepared a nice breakfast.

"Eyal this is just delicious, thanks. What is on our agendas for today?"

"Well we have to study those plans. Did Auggie bring his findings on this specific prison?"

"Yes, wait a minute, I'll get them. He was disappointed because he and Eric could only recover the original plans. He is guessing there must be an updated version but it's well hidden"

"These will do, glad to have the original plan, it will give us a better understanding of what to expect. We should be visiting the X and XI Departments – the Palace of Miracles as they call them, real sinister places. After we visit those departments, they will bring us down a set of stairs and into a tunnel to see two cells where torture and executions were carried out. This is where I will experience some trouble breathing. See on the plan, there is a small room where I will ask to rest and that you come for me after the visit is finished. I'm pretty sure Hans is kept in the cells just next to this room. Annie are you OK with this, it will bring back memories from Russia?"

"Look, with Auggie we went to the prison on the weekend as tourists and asked to visit. As expected they said no but the smell and sinister cement walls were present even in the entrance. I just had to close my eyes and every moment in Russia came back. Glad to be able to prove to you that I handled it well. I'll be OK. Ah and don't worry I was wearing a dark wig and quite a bit of make-up, no one at the prison will recognize me."

"Nice move Neshama. One less thing for me to worry about!"

Annie got up, went behind Eyal and started giving him a gentle shoulder massage "Stop worrying about me, I'll be fine. You don't have to carry this whole mission on your shoulders… I'm here…. remember."

"That's just why I prefer to work alone, would hate to be responsible for something to happen to you"

Eyal, I'm a big girl and I'm here because I want to be. We have a dangerous job but it's one I freely chose to do and live with. Mr. Lavin take that weight off your shoulders… PLEASE!"

"Ok Mrs. Walker…point taken but easier said than done! You want to participate more, we studied the plans … what do you suggest we do now!"

"Well… we have the visit planed plus Elisabeth will give us more information tonight, our covers are well established, done the necessary recon, you have the extraction/after extraction organized so that leaves your asset - Hans. We need the latest information on him. My next move would be to get down to the German embassy and cause some kind of diversion. Maybe simulating a very pregnant German tourist having an allergy attack with a hyperventilating husband by her side. (To that Eyal shot her an 'As if' look!) I could create quite a commotion while you Mr. Master Spy could get your hand on whatever information is available. Consular affairs are open for business from 7:45 to 11:00 hrs on Mondays. That takes care of our morning. This afternoon… well we are going shopping, have to buy myself a youthful look and you Mr. Lavin have to put a couple of years on that sexy body of yours"

"Apart for the hyperventilating husband… not going to happen….., I'm impress. You stole my next moves Neshema. As for my 'Professor look' I have what I need, thanks. No shopping escapade for me but you are welcome to go shopping if your female heart desires. I'll just put together some final details before our supper with Elisabeth."

"Eyal Lavin if you're thinking of wearing that Dolce & Gabbana black pinstripe suite you brought with you, forget it. Really not the look of a professor even a renowned one. Remember you're a history major not an extravagant playboy. Also we got to put a bit of gray in that dark hair of yours."

At those last words Eyal face became _wide eyed_ with fear. Looking at his alarmed look Annie couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Don't worry my Beau Brummel, your older look will stay with me, scout honors" Annie saluted scout style…. all the while crossing her fingers….."Eyal, you did give me the green light to plan our day. I just did, you're in or not?"

Eyal shook his head, he was cornered and knew it. Annie was having fun and was not about to surrender_. 'Lavin, it's just clothes and dye, suck it up you can't always control everything, leave her have some fun with you.'_

"Ok Neshama, I surrender. I will take a couple of hours to 'shop' with you.. Two tops… do we have an understanding."

"Think I'm going to have fun this afternoon! Now got to get the pregnant look on me and create a spectacle of myself. Eyal I'm going off subject here, but talking about medical emergencies made me think about Rivka, did you get some news on her condition?"

"Yes but not much. She's being kept in an induce coma, her vitals are strong but they need to keep blood pressure to a minimum for the main heart valve to heal a bit. She won't be running a marathon any time soon but her prognostic is good. Sharon followed you advice and made me and Jake call her. Have to admit I've called her a couple of time. Only hope it can help"

Annie shaking her head sideways… "And you call yourself a cold blooded killer, you're quite a softy Mr. Lavin…." Taking his hands into hers "Look Eyal I can guarantee from experience that Rivka will remember your voice. You plan on calling her while you're here, you shouldn't stop."

"Got it covered, don't want to risk blowing my location, so Sharon and Jake are going to take over while I'm gone. If she really 'hears'… she is going to realise that even when she is 'gravely indispose', I still won't call in, should up her spirits or annoy her so much that she'll wake up after they pull her out of the induce coma"

Annie came out of the bathroom "Ok how I look?"

"Like a lovely 7 month pregnant woman, well done. You're getting good at changing appearances"

"Had some very dark experiences at it. At least one positive thing came out of my off the grid mission: I am now a master at disguises and blending into the backgrounds. Must admit I'm pretty good at it."

Eyal put on a somber and painful expression "Yes but those off grid experiences leave big and dark scars, small perks of the sort don't come close to closing the wounds"

Annie sadly nodded but added nothing, some things are better expressed by silence. "By the way, pretty handsome yourself in your 'CatMan' all black attire. How do you plan on getting the latest intel on Hans"

"Annie remember our Amsterdam experience… infirmary portal is always the best way in. It's the server with the less security. It has to be open to the exterior for medical reasons so it's a way in. When you know your way around firewalls and with the right codes, the information is ours to grab. With your dramatic performance they will, I hope, get us to the infirmary. From there, I'll find a way, just be attentive to my possible signals. Would like to get some information about his health and hints on where they are keeping him but must say don't expect much. Don't think the Russian and Polish secret police are being out and open with the Consulate, embassies are always the last one to be read in."

"OK, husband of mine, let's get this show on the road.

* * *

Arriving at the Embassy, Annie and Eyal started working at what they do best: Annie suddenly put her hands to her throat as if she was choking on something. Eyal nervously looking everywhere and pointing at the embassy, picking up Annie and running toward the door. Inside it was a splendid performance. Nearly half of the 130 or so Embassy personnel must have heard his cry for help that his wife had just eaten a piece of chocolate that must have had peanuts in it and that she was allergic to peanuts. Let say they were escorted directly to the infirmary where Annie got an _EpiPen_ (epinephrine) injection. Best of all it was easy for Eyal to access the computer: The doctor told Annie to rest for a while and went out to talk to the nurse. Eyal and Annie looked at each other and just smiled… too easy. Didn't take long for the doctor to come back but Eyal had what he needed… with the help of modern technology, a pinch of luck and a good handler. Eyal was starting to appreciate working with Jacob. Without Jacob's codes Eyal would never have been able to access the data! Rivka was his usual handler but she was more a friendly ear and his money 'woman', for the rest Eyal always needed to rely on assets or friends of his. With Jacob it was refreshingly different.

The doctor came back in with instruction to how to get to the nearest hospital while explaining to Annie and Eyal that the epinephrine she had received wasn't enough. Annie had to get a full checkup, he even offered them a ride to the hospital. They refuse, gave them the necessary ID information they were asked (spies always have the necessary alias) then finally thanking everyone at the Embassy and letting themselves out!

"OK Eyal, that was too easy. Hope it's a good omen for tomorrow"

"Don't count on your luck Annie, this was a well plan intervention with just a touch of Kismet!"

"Now Mr. Lavin, we are going to have lunch and next … youppi…. it's shopping time. Two full hours… remember… you promised"

Eyal closed his eyes and dropped his shoulders "OK but we have to get this data to Jacob. Let's get some lunch where they have computers. Jacob has a secure line set up for me to use."

Eyal never could understand a women needs to shop. Annie seemed to genuinely have fun making him look older and nerdy, but he had to admit she had a good eye.

The professor 'Chic Look' she had called it; A fitted but not overtly so blazer_, _straight-legged and tailored trousers grazing the ankle to give a peep of colour clashing socks, everything being toned down by a plain shirt, no tie and simple loafers. She had mentioned layering, primary colors for color blocking, preppy look but Eyal stopped her at: 'mixing it up a little with the turtleneck'

"Stop there Annie, that what I like, get me that turtleneck and were finish"

"Eyal that's only the clothe… now we get to the finishing touches and accessories… the devil really is in the detail"

Eyal had enough…. "Ok, this is going to take no time at all, hand me that Lanvin Cashmere and Cotton-Blend Scarf with the matching pocket-square, the leather notepad and those thick frame black reading glasses…. Did I do OK here?"

"A part from the scarf being the most expensive item in your purchases, you have an eye for accessories, Mr. Lavin"

"The scarf is my way of holding on to my sense of style, Neshama!"

"A bit on the expensive and classic side, aren't you?"

"My pride and honour, now come on, let's get out of here. We have a supper to get to at one point"

"Well, ….you're not going to like this… we have to get some dye. That black hair has to go."

Eyal lifted his shoulder in defeat! "What do you American say 'It's the final push into the A* threshold'

Annie just laugh and wrapped her arm around Eyal's.

All and all, Annie was quite proud of herself, both of them really looked their part. Eyal was quite handsome in his professor 'Chick Look' with just a touch of grey and Annie looked like a fresh young University student.

* * *

They were now headed to test their disguises and meet up with Elisabeth at Fukiera's, Warsaw's oldest restaurant. The atmosphere was a mix of medieval and old aristocracy and the menu was a lavish version of traditional Polish cuisine. Annie notice the candlelight's in combination with a superb wine list setting up the mood for the perfect romantic evening. Annie was guessing Elisabeth had not planned on having a third wheel for this evening.

"Eyal I should go, Elisabeth will not appreciate my acting as a chaperon. We need her for this plan to work. Would not want to antagonize her in any way.

"Annie you are staying. Elisabeth is an old friend. She comes on strong but she'll have to understand that I won't be sleeping with her tonight." Eyal took Annie's elbow and guided her toward their table.

Annie could not help but laugh at her presents thoughts: how many woman would Eyal need to 'make them understand' since he was now a taken man!

Eyal continued talking to Annie "Remember your name is Jenny Lang and I am Hamil Touch. I texted our names to Elisabeth so we are now in mission mode Neshama. Wonder how Jacob came up with those names!"

As Annie had guessed, Elisabeth was a bit annoyed but decided to just ignore the blond girl and have her way with the handsome man in front of her. Annie was playing the game, she liked watching Eyal squirm trying to get out of all the advances Elisabeth was throwing at him.

They were now at dessert and Annie was thinking that all had gone quite well. Elisabeth only had eyes for Eyal but she was including Annie in the conversations when discussing their plans for the mission up ahead. Elisabeth might be quite a flirt but she was a professional when it came to spy craft. They went through every detail of what was going to go down on that prison visit. Annie got to see the spy side of Elisabeth and was impressed. MI-6 agents always seemed so calculating, displayed a ready for everything aptitude and a tad of a touch of dark humor about themselves that always impressed Annie.

All of a sudden Eyal head jerked up and he seemed to stop breathing. Annie sense something was up and her observations skills kicked in. Quickly surveilling her entourage, she had to bite her lips when she discovered what the 'problem' was. Elisabeth was using one of the oldest trick in the book… her bare foot was playing in Eyal's groin!

Annie was having a problem holding it together so she got up and excused herself "I'm going to the ladies' room to freshen up. Don't order dessert, I'll be skipping it, too much whipped cream in everything here."

As soon as she was clear from their view, she bursted out laughing_. 'How is Eyal going to get out of that final approach? Got to admit, Eyal was right, Elisabeth does come on strong.'_

Making her way back to the table, she notice Eyal was saying his goodbyes to Elisabeth and coming towards her.

"Have a nice laugh at my expense, Neshema" Eyal whispered in her ears. Annie couldn't help but burst out laughing again.

"Come on Annie let's get out of here, I need some fresh air… lots of it"

The restaurant being situated in the vibrant Old Town, it was ideal for taking in a stroll.

"What did you say to Elisabeth, she didn't seem put off or angry?"

"Gave her a bit of what she wanted"

Annie's eyes grew wide and she shot Eyal a worried look "You didn't, tell me you didn't. You couldn't have, I wasn't gone that long."

"Trick of the trade my dear.. Trick of the trade"

EYAL….

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9 - The rescue

**Chapter 9 – The rescue**

It was finally D day. Annie woke up to the smell of food. Eyal was, as usual, preparing breakfast.

"I'm getting spoiled, Eyal. I should take time and learn from you."

"Annie, face it, it's just not your thing. Cooking 101 is really not that hard. With your observation skills if you'd ever get near enough to a stove or oven, you would have learned by now!"

That got him a rib poke, a second one was coming but he evaded it quite easily. Chasing each other around the small table, Annie quickly gave in and Eyal put up his wooden spoon as a sign of victory! Annie just rolled her eyes at him.

"Eyal did you get news of the intel that we lifted at the Embassy?" She said out of breath

"Yes and as I had suspected, nothing on Hans. But like they say 'no news is good news'"

"OK so we are going in blind… as usual. We're both use to these situations, it just means we have to put our 'anything can happen' hat."

"Annie, I said the intel from the Embassy came back negatively. My plan B came through."

"What plan B?"

"Good tradecraft and contacts. Here the latest on Hans. As of yesterday, he was kept in a small one man cell, sadly that cell won't be on our visit route. The closest we'll get to him is when I'll fake my respiratory problems. The visit will take the group down to a similar cell but not in the same quarters. I'll have to 'visit' that one on my own. He has two very well armed guards and he's been put through hell but is still fighting his interrogators so I'm guessing he should be at least responsive when I get to him. Same technique you had to suffer through, every hour before mealtime they interrogate him. Better that way, they save on food! Ha and the most important bit of information... no surveillance cameras for most of the visit.

"Eyal, how and when did you …"

"Told you .. good tradecraft and contacts.."

Annie knew better to push for more, Eyal's way of doing things had always amazed her, a master spy at his best.

* * *

"Annie, let's run through our plan again: The visit starts at 10 and it takes roughly a 1 hour. Top floor, Unit XI is just for history buff, mostly interrogation rooms - should take 15 minutes or less – next going down to the sinister Unit X, The Palace of Miracles, the place where countless human tragedies took place - 25 minutes. The visits brings us still a bit more underground. We will pass in a tunnel and just before taking some cement stairs, our guide will explain that these stairs where the last steps to the execution cells. That bit of information will make me a bit emotionnal. On our way to visit the punishment/execution cells, there is a room where an old boiler was, that's where I will have my stress related 'breathing problem'. You will help me in my wheel chair and I will ask to rest in that boiler room, explaining that you could come back for me after you have visited those cells. I will explain to our guide that you will be my eyes because I really want to 'see' these two cells. Don't know how much time it will take for me to get to Hans but expect the fire alarm to go off before you return for me. The man you are going to escort out will be Hans. I'll get out on my own. Annie once out, whatever happens you don't go back inside. Do I make myself clear? Hans will be your priority, Elisabeth will instruct her students to help with the wheelchair went you get to the stairs, get out quickly and finaly get on the waiting ambulance with him. The ambulance attendent, a friend of mine, will give you further instructions."

"Eyal thanks for the xxxx recap and you told me more than ten times yesterday that I should not come back for you if anything should go wrong. I got it"

"Hope you have, Annie, hope you have. I'm counting on you. OK let's get this mission on the road"

* * *

Annie and Eyal were greeted by Elisabeth. Elisabeth presented the pair to her students. Eyal had to chuckle. The group being mostly boys, his cover was not attracting any attention, most of them only had eyes for Annie. Elisabeth gave Eyal a coy smile. She too had notice that her History students were distracted just a bit. Mr. Tawlowicz joined the group and guided them to the small office where the tour was to begin. He, contrary to the students, was interested in Eyal. Thanking him for being present and especially for the article that the professor was to write of this visit. Eyal made a note to contact a friend to make sure that an article would be published in his cover name.

The visit was going according to plan. The students where making it hard for Eyal and Annie to make eye contact! They had just passed through the underground tunnel and about to take the stairs. It was now time for Eyal 'acting skills' to be put to the test.

His hand suddenly went up to his face and he signaled to Annie for help. Like an assistant that had seen this kind of reaction many times, she was at his side with his inhaler, told him to calm down and breath slowly. She unfolded the wheel chair and helped him sit in it.

Elisabeth was impressed with both of them. If she wouldn't have been read in on the action, she could have been duped by those two. Elisabeth was thinking – _'they are quite a team, Eyal would only trust an equal and this Annie Walker must be quite a spy, her being CIA, not an usual Mossad partner, especily for Eyal who worked mostly alone.'_

Mr. Tawlowics proposed to cut short the visit but Eyal was adamant that his assistant see the rest of the tour and take notes for him. Eyal was wheeled in the boiler room as planned. The tour was back on track and Eyal was now in full mission mode.

* * *

Getting his gun, Hans DNA and his usual MO … a couple of small bombs more suited for starting fires that blowing up building … all of this came out of the bottom of the oxygen tank. He was all set. Now to find Hans. Backtracking to the beginning of the tunnel and picked locking the other door. No problem, door 2 opened in less than 30 seconds. Now down some stairs, through another dark and damp tunnel and on the lookout for two guards. Didn't take him long to spot them. Not a lot of cells in these small quarters. Taking a look at his watch, he knew he had about a 10 minutes time frame to get Hans out and in the wheelchair.

Now how to take care of the guards. Using his gun was out of the question. Taking one out would give the other one time to sound the alarm. Springing into action, his plan took form rapidly and was swiftly executed: Throwing a stone at the cement wall, one of the guard approached Eyal. Swift neck twist and he was down. The other guard didn't have time to react to his partner not coming back - He also fell to the same technique. Now to finally free Hans.

Opening the cell door proved to be a bit longer than he would have like. What he saw when he finally opened the door made him cringe? Hans was foremost a friend, not only an asset and he felt guilty for having in some way put him in this situation. Eyal put his hand on Hans shoulder. Hans woke up and pulled himself back to the head of his small bed as if he was expecting another beating. Eyal tried reassuring him but to no avail. Hans didn't recognise him.

'Dammit, must be darkness induce blindness.' A couple of Hebrew swear words followed.

"Eyal is that you?" Hans faint cry surprised him.

'_Well this is a first, my temper getting me out of a bind instead of in one'_ "Hans, yes, it's Eyal, I'm here. Going to get you out. Can you walk, we're got to get moving."

"No, broken feet I think, everything hurts…. Eyal I can't see a thing"

"Yes, I notice, don't worry it should be temporary. Give me a minute I have some gifts for you caretakers."

To that Eyal place the guards for it to look as if they had been knocked out by small explosions cause by an unfortunate "electrical fire". Place two bombs into the light bulb socket. Those bombs when ignited would cause an out of control fire in Hans's cell and hopefully with the 'remains – DNA samples' that he had just place would prove that Hans had died in the fire. The fire should have time to consume the cell completely before somebody noticed. That was the key to his plan, if anyone notice the fire before the cell was destroyed, his charade would be discovered. Turning the light bull for it to light, he now had less that 30 seconds to get out of the cell before the heat from the bulb made his bombs go off.

OK fire started, next step and only about 4 minutes to go, get Hans into the boiler room and wheelchair

"Hans, I'm going to put you over my shoulder. I'm guessing it's going to hurt but I'm asking you not to scream. Think you're up to it"

Hans couldn't seem to master the words for an answer but manage to nod he had understood.

Eyal lifted Hans on his shoulder, up the stairs, into the tunnel and out the door. Eyal had another surprise for the guards, he put the padlock from the door the visit had entered through on the door # 2. Just another diversion to gain time.

"Hold on Hans we're nearly home free"

Opening door # 1, practically running through the tunnel, Eyal was, with a minute to spare, in the old boiler room. He installed Hans in the chair.

"Well buddy, going to give you a sedative. Really don't think you're up to understanding all of what is going to happen from here one. Better you be in the arms of Morpheus, sorry my friend just another small pick for you to endure!"

Suddenly Eyal heard some talking, the group was coming back a couple of minutes early. _'Damm just hope the sedative has time to act, got to get out of here and pull the fire alarm.'_

He now had to get out and leave Hans faster than he had planned. By now Eyal could smell the smoke so pulling the alarm was more than a priority it was a necessity to assure that everyone was safe. Getting to the alarm was easy, he had spotted two coming down. As he pulled on it, he felt a stinging pain in his side, turning around to see what was the causing it, he just had time to see the face of a Russian soldier staring at him. The last thing he heard before passing out was the alarms_. 'At least that went off, Annie, Hans and the group should be safe'_

Annie and Elisabeth, hearing the fire alarm, spran into action. Guards were running towards them and instructing them to stay together, not to panic and follow them. Elisabeth made sure her group was calm, getting out in an ordely fashinon while Annie put her language skills to good use, explaining to the guards that her employer was resting in the boiler room. The guard offered to help her escort 'the professor' out.

Coming out and walking to the exit was quite a task with a wheel chair. A good thing the guards were helping! It was chaos, people running everywhere and nowhere. Suddenly Annie notice a couple of guard hovering over a tall dark figure. She immediately recognise Eyal. Her heart jumped a beat but she had to make sure Hans got to safety. She had promise Eyal that much. Reasoning herself, she continue on, got Hans out and into the waiting ambulance. As the ambulance attendant reached out for Annie hand to pull her in, she turned around and darted for Elisabeth. She explained to Elisabeth what she had seen.

"Elisabeth I'm going back inside. I have an idea on how to get Eyal out. Can you take over for me with Hans? They are supposed to wait for Eyal at an undisclosed place. I just can't leave him there. Make sure you get out of here with sirens wailing I need it for my plan to work, please"

Elisabeth just nodded while trying to stop her by reminding her that Eyal did not want for them to go back in but to no avail. Annie, wheelchair in hand was heading for the prison.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10 - One adventure after another

**Chapter 10 – One adventure after another**

Fighting her way back to the prison while pushing the empty wheelchair, Annie was piecing together her plan.

When she had noticed Eyal's inanimate body, amidst the gathering of Polish soldiers, she had spotted two Russian soldiers among them. One on them was holding Eyal up. He had seemed familiar. When the ambulance attendant offered his hand to help her in, she had a flashback. That Russian soldier was one of two that was with Alexei Vershinin, her Russian interrogator while she was captive in Russia. That soldier had been with her and Eyal when Alexei had faked shooting them and permitted them to escape from Russia.

She knew she could not leave the prison without 'taking care' of that soldier. The reasons where multiple: He could identify her and Eyal; their covers for this present mission would be blown; Hans would be in even greater danger; Mossad and the German BND would be pointed at for intervening into Polish National Security plus the actions of Alexei, now Mark Sanderson, would be uncovered and his life could become a living hell as Russian FSB would be after him for lying to killing her and Eyal. Too much was as stake for her to follow Eyal's strike protocol to not return to the prison.

Coming up to the entry of the prison, two Polish guards stopped her. She explained to them, in fluent Polish, that she had wheeled out who she thought was professor Touch but as she had took off the blanket that was covering him a man had sprung up and slashed her arm. Now frantic and bleeding, Annie wanted to go back in and rescue the 'real' professor. The guards looked at her and didn't seem to know what to do. Annie upped her panicky state to hysteria, pushed them aside and made her way to the prison's entrance. She was stopped just at the entry and again explained her situation. This time, the guard took her by the arm that wasn't bleeding and got her to the administration office. Again she explained her story and put some 'tears' in as accessories! They asked Annie if she had a photo, she pulled out her phone and showed one that she had taken of Eyal and the group of student just before the visit.

The guard looked at her

"Did you know your professor was armed? A guard reported that the professor pointed a gun at him. We have not been able to find the gun but cannot take any chances with the fire and all. He will be detained till we can sort this out"

Annie had a prepared answer. She had guessed Eyal being armed might surface one way or another.

"Yes but it is a non-operative 9mm Luger pistol, made in Poland under Nazi occupation during the early part of WWII . . . maybe 1940-ish. The firing pin hole in the slide is welded closed, the chamber has a pin through it, and the barrel locking cam has been removed and replaced by a round steel dowel. He was thinking of giving it to the University for them to expose it. Look I have the case here, he took it out to show it to the students and I presume he just forgot to put it back in. He is a bit lunatic sometime. Yes that gun must still be on him but it can't be used to shoot no one. I think I might know where he put it."

One of Elisabeth student had brought that gun with him. He had wanted for Professor Anthon to evaluate it. He had given Annie his calling card with the gun and asked if she could have the professor look at it. Next he had suggested Annie meet up with him and they could discuss the gun…. and other things! Annie had taken the gun and agreed her not wanting to arise suspicion about the 'professor. She planned on asking Eyal if he could give a value to the gun then return it to Elisabeth. That gun was now the centerpiece of her plan.

A doctor had been called in to take a look at Annie's arm. Before re-entering the prison, she had purposely cut herself in soft tissue, nothing dangerous but lots of blood. As the doctor came near her, Annie just lost it. Her performance must have been worthy of an Oscar because they agreeded to bring her to the professor.

Eyal was detained in the medical ward. As soon as Annie saw him, she ran and flung herself on him. _'OK, he's breathing normally but unresponsive, he must be sedated' _

"What did you do to him, he is very sensitive to any kind of medication. I need to know what you gave him, it might have an adverse reaction to some of his medicine. I have a list of his medications, it should be checked with what you are giving him."

The doctor picked up a chart, looked at it "Mrs.?"

"Jenny Lang, Dr. Touch personal assistant."

Annie flashed an ID card where it was clearly stated that the person to contact in case of the professor illness was – Jenny Lang – assistant physician. The doctor seemed satisfied with this information.

"Mrs. Lang, seems Dr. Touch has a couple of broken ribs. He resisted security and had to be sedated. It seemed he pulled the fire alarm and pointed a gun at guards"

"I'm sure he wasn't resisting, he had just suffered a mild asthma attack. He insisted I continue the visit, we left him in an old boiler room. We were assured it was OK. He always takes notice of fire alarms, just in case, it's a pet peeve of his. I presumed when he smelled the smoke he did what any normal human being would do… he sounded the fire alarm. Can you explain to me why soldiers attacked him?"

The doctor just shrugged his shoulders "Sorry no, I wasn't there"

A guard took over "Mrs., you said you might know where the gun is?"

"Where is his oxygen tank? Annie asked

The doctor brought Annie the small portable tank.

Annie nervously grabbed the tank fumble with it, trembling she dropped it on the floor…. The guard was quick to pick up the tank and the non-operative pistol that had fallen out.

"Oh god I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz when I'm nervous. Is that the pistol you saw? Look at it, Professor Touch assured me it could not be used. Do you think I could work for him if he had guns? I'm scare of my own shadow! I have all the papers, registration and all with me if you want to look at them. We have a plane that leaves tonight; the professor has an important conference tomorrow. With his bad health and your manhandling of him, he is going to need all the rest he can get. Please let us return to our hotel or the hospital where I could get him some medical help."

Annie was now armed and dangerous. She had switched Eyal's gun with the non-operational one. Now to get to that Russian soldier before he got to Eyal/her or had a chance to report to his superiors in Moscow. Didn't know how she was going to silence him but she knew there was no other way.

The doctor asked if he could finish taping her arm. She acknowledges and just as he was done, Annie feinted nearly fainting and asked to go to the rest rooms.

"Never could stand the sight of blood even mine, I'll be OK. Just would like to freshen up and put some cold water on my face. Also I would like to call the German Embassy. Professor Touch really needs to get out of here. It seems that I will need some consulate help."

The security guard pointed Annie in the right direction "I will have you escorted to the rest rooms. As for the Embassy, yes, it would be the next logical step.

As they were approaching the rest room, Annie saw a Russian blue kaki uniform. As soon as Annie spotted the Russian soldier, he saw her too. '_Annie think and think fast or you and Eyal are as good as dead!'_

And then she saw a tattoo on the soldier wrist and that was enough for her to elaborate a little charade that she hope/needed to work!

"That man has the same tattoo as the guy that attacked me. Dr. Loud wasn't resisting, he was being attacked by this man because the Dr. could identify him as being with the man that took his wheelchair to escape. I bet they are the ones that started that fire. He's not a soldier…. he's the one you should be arresting."

Annie made a move for her pocket and, as she hope the Russian soldier would do, unholstered his pistol…..thinking Annie was reaching for a weapon. As soon as he did and pointed his gun at Annie, he was gunned down and Annie… well she simulated fainting … again!

"_Joan would be proud … the guy is permanently silenced and I didn't shoot a single bullet."_

Annie was rapidly escorted to the infirmary. This time all were concern and apologised to her.

The doctor was going to give Eyal a shot but Annie stopped him.

"What are you giving him?"

"Mrs. Lang it is just an antidote drug called naloxone. It provides rapid reversal of Midazolam's narcotic effect. The incidence of decreased respiration is low using Midazolam. Do not worry, I will give the detail of what we have given him in order for you to get him properly treated for that broken rib. I will not risk giving him anything for the pain or try to reduce the fracture. All I will do is stabilize his rib cage with so you can get him to his chosen physician."

"Thank-you, I would like to call consulate, we have a plane to catch and the clock is ticking."

A man dressed in suit and tie appeared "That won't be necessary Mrs. Lang. In the light of what happened it is now clear that the Professor was more of a victim than a culprit. You are both free to go. We would like to extend our sincere apologies for what you have experience. Could I be bold enough to ask a favor of you as to not talk to any media about what happened in the last hours? The fire, shooting and death of our prisoner is news enough. It would help if we could leave out two civilians being implicated and hurt."

"Do not worry, I will not elaborate and I'm sure the professor will agree. He does not like to attract attention nor does he seek publicity so let us say what happened in Warsaw will stay in Warsaw."

Eyal was awakening and Annie made sure to 'get in his face' as to say. She knew he would be in retaliation mode so better for him to realize that SHE was in control of the situation. Looking directly at him she also notice his eyes dangerously darkening as he saw her. His thinking being that Annie had not, as usual, listened to his very stern directives.

"Dr. Touch thank god you are finally awake! Do not worry, all is now OK. You were hurt but it was all a misunderstanding. We are free to go. Do you have the contact for that private ambulance you had called when you suffered you asthma attack while visiting the prison? I'd like to call them it seems you missed the first one that came for you."

Another suite and tie had just appeared "No need Mrs. Lang. Dr. Touch I came to tell you that a Mrs. Elisabeth called wanting to know if her guests were OK. We explained that the Dr. had suffered a fall in the panic caused by the fire and that he might have broken ribs. She has organized for an ambulance to come for you. She also wanted me to tell you that the paramedic will have your 'special extracted weed formula' for your asthma. The ambulance should be arriving any minutes now. Please, again, we apologies for any inconvenient."

Annie was relieve. Elisabeth had just given them word that an extraction team was in place. She made a note to send her a lovely gift!

Eyal looked at the suit and tie guy then at Annie, shook his head and said "Don't quite remember what happened but it seems my dear assistant has full CONTROL over this situation. She is ALWAYS so caring and well organized. What would I do withOUT her!"

Annie had to bite her lips to stop the smile that wanted to creep up in her face. She could feel Eyal boiling from the inside and he had the dark and deep stare that just needed a small spark to light up that simmering mood.

Eyal not knowing what had happened and seeing the prison administration and security at Annie's feet must be generating one big question in his mind _'What in the hell is going on here?'_. Annie was sure Eyal would understand and approve of her ignoring… as always… his instructions. Well at least she hoped he would…!

The doctor taped Eyal ribs and with Annie's help, put him in the wheelchair. They were finally ready to go. Annie still had to push down a smirk from gaining her lips. By now she knew Eyal was more than livid, he was fuming and had the noisy and rhythmic breathing to prove it. That in itself fortified his cover but it wasn't quite the asthma that was making him wheeze and Annie knew it! She was actually asking herself if she should get into that ambulance. _'Well at least if I need medical help it will be near'_

The ambulance arrived and picked up Annie and Eyal. Elisabeth was dressed as a paramedic. As soon as Eyal was in the ambulance he pulled on Annie arm to sit her down quite forcibly

"Annie Walker, what in the hell happened in there, I want ALL of it and I want it NOW"

Elisabeth gave him a swat that landed on his shoulder and made him wince in pain. "Eyal that is no way to talk to that girl. She just risked her life for you. You would probably be in the same hell hole your asset was in or worse quite dead so swallow that male proud of yours and say 'THANK-YOU Annie!"

"It's OK Elisabeth, think I have some explanations to give to Eyal and when I'm finished if he's still mad, you can swat him again because then he'll deserve it!"

Annie explained the chain of events to Eyal but she knew she was pardoned as soon as she mentioned recognizing a Russian soldier that was with Alexi when he helped them escape from Russia. His facial expression changed and Annie knew she was in the clear….!

"Mrs. Annie Walker, you are becoming quite good at this game. I'm impressed, you did well, very well. End game, our covers are safe, asset extracted, problem witness permanently eliminated and no blood on your hands. That tattoo stunt was brilliant, good spy craft! I surely would have used a lot more gun power but that would have resulted in a much direr situation. With you tactic we were ushered out with excuses for the inconvenients they caused us…. Brilliant and …..Neshama, I'm sorry…. your decision to ignore my directives was the right one."

Eyal kissed Annie on both cheeks. Annie noticed that he was in pain and that his breathing was labored.

'Eyal are you OK?"

"Yes, don't worry, I have a couple of broken ribs and that kind of injury is quite painful. Elisabeth was is the news on the extraction team?"

"Eyal …I spoke to Robert at MI-6. Didn't feel right contacting Mossad without speaking to my agency. Mossad might not like hearing you were working with me (MI-6) and Annie (CIA) so I preferred talking with my boss. He arranged everything but you might not like it: Mossad needed two agents out of Russia. They were imbedded with the Pussy Riot while the Olympics were presented. Now they have to be urgently extracted. Since England hosted the previous Olympic, MI-6 was granted more access and less scrutiny than any other country, making it quite easy for MI-6 to extract your agents. In exchange MI-6 wanted you asset – Hans. So they dealed: MI-6 will be picking up Mossad's two agents in Sochi, Hans will be turned over to MI-6 and Eyal you will be escorting these two agents back to Tel-Aviv. A personal plane from MI-6 will be waiting for you at the Warsaw Chopin airport. Sorry it's was the best I could do since I really didn't know the time you would have to get out of Poland. Hans was in my care so I needed to act quickly."

"Elisabeth, it's OK. In no way am I mad or disappointed, I'm grateful for your help. Hans will be in good hands with MI-6 and knowing him, he fits right in with MI-6's ways of doing things. At Mossad, he was burned and him not being an agent, that meant he was out in the cold. I had plans to set him up with a new identity but MI-6 will just do it for me with the added bonus of him being capable of continuing being an asset. Elisabeth you know the rule of the game, Hans could no longer be an asset of mine. This way he gets to keep both his job and his lifestyle but on the down side, I lose a very good friend but that how it's going to go down."

"I'm relieve Eyal. Now back to the most important order of business: getting you guys out of here and on to that plane. Eyal , Annie, we must move fast. Hans is in a safe house near here. I got him basic medical treatment but he's going to need a lot more. Eyal you also seem in need of medical help. MI-6 is sending some supplies and the agent extracting you has some basic medical training. Hope that will be enough."

Annie eyes shot up "'The agent', do you mean this will be a one person extracting 'team'. We're talking three Israeli, one German and one American citizens plus two injure among us…seems MI-6 is walking on tin rope with this extraction.

Eyal rolled his eyes.. "Annie how many time has MI-6 made the news for an extraction going haywire… CIA on the other hand has quite a history of rescue missions gone wrong. Anyway it's out of our hands, we will work with what we get. Elisabeth is Hans OK to travel?"

"As far as I can see, yes. His worst injuries are a broken wrist and ankle, lot of contusions but no internal bleeding. By the book injuries for a standard interrogation: injuries not life threatening but very painful. Must admit the next steps would have been inflicting life threatening injuries because there was no more places on his body to inflict pain. His keepers where quite throughout. You got him out in the neck of time Eyal."

Eyal wince, Annie couldn't tell if he was hurting or if it was the news on Hans that cause him to react but she was worried about Eyal. His injuries might be more serious than he was letting on. He was (they all were) trained at keeping possible weak spots to themselves.

First stop was the hotel to get Eyal and Annie's luggage's then the safe house for Hans. Hans was in a better shape than when Eyal had first seen him. Elisabeth gave Annie the route plan and protocol for her to get to the MI-6 rendez-vous. Thanking Elisabeth for her help, they were off.

Eyal was worried "Annie we got to get ourselves a less visible vehicle. This ambulance could be marked and we would be putting our extractor and us in jeopardy. Let's stop here, you can go buy some basics for our ride home and I have a call to make."

Annie was more than happy to stop. They needed some food, water and she guessed over the counter pain killers. From experience, extraction teams never seemed to think that operatives they were extracting needed to eat and drink. So better stock up especially with her two partners being injured!

"Annie we meet back here in ½ an hour: No Annie the Terminator plans, am I clear?

"OK" and with a wink at Eyal she was off.

Half and hour later, Eyal had, as usual, delivered: They now had an old grey sedan as way of transportation.

"Eyal how did you manage this in so little time?"

"Contacts and a little bit of luck. Exchange our ambulance for the car. My contact was more than happy to make the trade, he's definitely on the better end of the deal. Mossad is not going to like my expense account on this mission."

"Here Eyal got you some over the counter pain killers. They're the strongest I could get, they work. I've used them once for a toothache and they killed the pain for at least a couple of hours."

"Thanks Annie but can't take anything that could cause micro bleeding. That could, let's say, create a problem with my kind of injuries. Let get going, Hans is sleeping, and they must have given him some strong pain killers or sedatives."

"Talking about injuries Eyal, would you like to read me in a bit more about just what YOUR injuries are and should I be worried."

"No and there is nothing for you to be worried about"

"Bullshit Eyal, you're hurting and I am worried"

"Annie let us get to our extraction point. I'm OK, you know I'd never put you or an asset in danger. I can get us safely to Israel, you got my word on that."

"I trust you Eyal but please promise me you will ask for help if you feel you need it. You planned every detail of this mission with no handler and very little help from your agency, I could never work like that. I don't have the contacts or the skills. But you can lean on me if needed, I'm here Eyal, like you once said "Use me".

Eyal chuckle at her last words "Old and very pleasant memories Annie. I'm OK don't worry those lovely eyes of yours!"

Arriving at their extraction location both went into covert mode. They were instructed to park near a grey and red Pilatus PC-12 NG plane, simulate being lost and ask "Sorry we are lost, can you direct us to the nearest hospital". The MI-6 agent in orange coveralls would answer "I'm not from here but I have a map in the plane, come we'll take a look at it". Once the three were in the plane the mission was in the extractor's hand.

Annie was the first to spot the MI-6 agent. She looked at Eyal "Seems a bit short and small framed for an extraction agent. CIA sends more the bodyguard type."

"Well that agent had to speak Russian, be able to deal with FSB's Olympic paranoia, pass as a dancer in that Pussy Riot gang, know how to fly a 9 passenger single turbine plane and have some advance medical training…. Not your typical 'muscle' profile…"

At Eyal's description of the needed qualities, they both stopped talking, looked at each other and whispered "SHARON"

Taking a look at the figure that was messing in the plane's engine, Eyal was now certain, Sharon was indeed their extraction agent.

"This should be interesting, I get to see her "at work" so to speak. Annie I feel like playing a bit with this situation"

Annie had a mile long smile. "What do you suggest we do, Mr. Practical Joker, just hope she was not read in on who she was picking up?"

"Sure she wasn't, we were not and my guess Robert is having quite a laugh with his latest antics. How do they say in England "Robert is larging it up!"

Annie was laughing and Eyal was having a hard time to suppress his laughter, his ribs were quite painful.

"Annie, we both didn't have time to change, so we are still made up as Jenny Lang and Dr. Touch. Do you think you can approach her without her recognizing you"?

"I'm not that covert but from a distance I think I can manage it"

"Get her to come to the car, instruct her that your partner, not only the asset, also needs medical help immediately. Think we're in for an interesting showdown."

"Eyal just hope you're not asking for trouble"

Annie manage to engage conversation with Sharon and pass their coded bits of conversation without them seeing each other. After that bit of protocol Annie set up the urgency in her voice, telling Sharon that her partner was hurt and needed medical help. Sharon swore at not being informed of this situation, rapidly grabbed some medical supplies and ran towards the car.

"OK what the problem, you the Mossad one or CIA. Guessing the Mossad, you people always seem to have a death wish in your MO. CIA are more covert or manage to stay behind when all hell breaks loose."

To that Sharon pulled the blanket that was covering….Eyal….. Not a word came out of her mouth, she was frozen on the spot.

Eyal was having a hard time breathing and was holding his ribcage, how he would have loved to be able to laugh freely at the sight of Sharon's face!

"So I'm the suicidal type, happy to know what MI-6 thinks of Mossad, dammit that hurts"

"Eyal what are you doing here, I'm guessing Annie was the other actor in your little charade?" Annie sheepishly came out of hiding.

"Sharon, yes, and yes. Now help me out, I'm dying here, couple of broken ribs, had a little accident extracting my asset out."

"OK, Eyal you have some explanation to give me later. Now let's get down to business - Triage 101: Eyal you're talking so I'll take care of you in second place. Need to check on your asset, they tell me he was ruffed up pretty bad."

"He's suffering from typical interrogation techniques, broken right wrist and ankle, multiple cuts needing stiches but the bleeding is controlled and multiple contusions.

Sharon was checking Hans out as he came to, looked at her and said

"Pretty, cute, am I in heaven?"

"Not yet but if you don't stop that fumbling with you hand, I can send you there quite rapidly." Sharon pushed Hans hand off her 'derrière'

"If he's able to flirt, he's OK, now your turn Mr. Lavin. Annie can you help him take off his turtleneck. By the way nice disguise Eyal, you look like a boring OLD professor. Hope you don't want to keep the full beard."

Both Annie and Eyal (well the best he could) laughed.

"Sharon no need to examine me, I'm OK I'll get medical attention in Israel.

"Take that sweater off now!"

"Sharon"

"Eyal, I'll take it off myself if necessary, I need to take a look at your rib cage"

Annie helped Eyal and what she saw grabbed her. Eyal side was red, black and blue and there seemed to be a dent in his left side.

"Eyal why you didn't tell me it was that bad" Annie was horrified at what she was seeing.

"Dammit, you have a flail chess don't you? How can you still be standing, Eyal" Sharon was prodding him making him gasps for air at her slightest moves.

"Annie let's get them both in the plane. Don't want to risk the airport personnel spotting you. Have I known there would be two injured I would have set up the plane with its two stretcher. Eyal will be better lying down so Hans will take a reclining seat."

Entering the plane, Annie and Eyal were impress with the accommodations.

"Sharon, does MI-6 always extract injured agents with this piece of equipment. Never seen such a nice looking plane. CIA is never going to get this type of gadget!"

"It's one of our finest toy, it's a day, night, and all-weather aircraft. Best of all we can tailor all of its 330 cubic feet of cabin volume to our mission's requirements: from a nine-passenger transport to a full cargo or any other combination layout: **Convert** it to an ISR or SAR platform with the stealthy, deployable Spectre EO/IR sensor lift and operator console (meaning eyes in the sky and/or surveillance mission): **Transform** it to a medevac or air ambulance. There's even a utility door for airdrop and jump operations. I just love to fly it, no need for a co-pilot!"

"Sharon, you have two other passengers, Mossad agents, on this plane?"

"Oh yes, B& B are sleeping and will be sleeping for a bit. I exchange their beverages for a magical potion of mine. They're in the second set of seats right behind you. Just follow the alcohol smell and you'll find them soon enough"

Annie looked at Sharon and asked "B & B?"

While helping a spaced out Hans in his seat and checking him out fully Sharon smiled at Annie "Short for Barbie and Bimbo"

"Hey Mrs. Welby you are talking about two Mossad agents"

"Eyal if those two are agents, Mossad has a serious recruiting problem. Here I found these listening and recording devises on them, pretty sure these girls where only props and those little gadgets they had on them did all the spying."

Eyal took the devices and looked at the girls.

"Don't recognize them but interesting costume they have on. By any chance do you have the same one under you coveralls Sharon?"

"Eyal what I have on is not important, I'd like you to lie down so I can get examine you more closely and get you settle.

"Hans would be better lying down. They gave him some sort of sedative, he's been mostly out of it since we left the safe house. Better he rest and I'll take one of those very comfortable seats."

"Eyal, Hans is quite comfortable where he is and if ever he wakes up, the view of B & B will surely distract him. He'll be just fine. You on the other hand need a bit more care. I'm surprise you able to stand and talk. Please just lie down. If you prefer I can rise the back of the stretcher so you won't be flat on your back."

Eyal finally sat on the stretcher and Sharon helped him get settle. Taking a careful look at him she turned to Annie:

"Annie, we have two options: we abort this mission and get him to the nearest hospital and that leaves those two bimbos and Hans stranded, in my book that's not a viable course of action. I purposely damage a part in the plane that I knew would take some time to fix but I can't stall for more that another hour or so. All is fixed and running but airport personnel think I'm waiting for this broken piece of equipment. Our second option is to think of a way to pull those banged up ribs back into place!"

Eyal held his hand up "Can I have a say in this discussion"

"NO" Both Annie and Sharon looked sternly at Eyal.

"It will be a pressurize 5 hour ride Mr. I know my body. Haven't you heard of possible pulmonary embolism or worst collapse lungs?"

"Sharon can you explain to me what is happening. I see Eyal breathing… his chess is expanding as it should but his left side is going inward … not normal and it's freaking me out, what happening?"

"I'll make this short: a very dangerous process is happening, because his inner left side separated from the rest of his chess wall. In other words, Eyal breaths and his chess expands but his left side not being attached to the rest of his rib cage caves in. At one point, if not treated, the left side is going to stop his lung from expanding and without medical attention, he'll die. It's a lot more complicated than that but in a nutshell that's what is happening. Need to pull out those three ribs but how?"

"Sharon, you know I need mechanical ventilation, the quicker you get me to Israel, the better. Look I'm conscious, responsive and plan on staying that way. Get this plane in the air… in other words ... do your job, that's what you have been tasked with, Mrs. Welby .. do it. Don't try to come up with a big fish of an idea, it's impossible to give me the help I need"

"Jesus, Eyal you're just gave me one. Annie need your knowledge of the Polish language. Seen some kids fishing in a pond at the end of this runaway, just behind those trees. Here are some chocolate bars I brought just in case my passengers would be hungry. Want you to exchange all of them for two of the biggest fish hooks they have and some fishing line. At the same time move the car in the airport parking lot, it will be less visible there."

Annie rapidly went about her tasks. Sharon checked Hans's vital signs and her two other guests who were still asleep, she was alone with Eyal. Sitting near him and shaking her head. "Eyal why didn't you tell Annie about the gravity of your injuries."

Eyal took Sharon hand "Sharon, my mission was to get Hans out, bottom line"

"You have a way of putting things that I can't argue with. I probably would have done the same. What are we going to do with each other?"

"Why don't you try giving me a kiss, been wanting one for a while"

Sharon went down to Eyal level "You know you don't deserve one but I also want one….."

Sharon gently pulled Eyal's head toward her and time stopped for the moment of a very passionate kiss. Eyal coughed and Sharon immediately broke the kiss.

"You OK?"

"The best I've been today, pluming is still in working order…by the way…"

"Funny, very funny, think of baseball or football statistics.. not going to happen Mr. Lavin. Let me examine you again. Your breathing seems to be getting a bit irregular and hampered, not good Eyal, not good"

Eyal might have been gravely injured but he was still in a flirtatious mood.

"Eyal can you stop, I need to listen to your lungs. If you continue your sexual bantering, I'm going to have to sedate you."

"I know full well you can't sedate me, I might need to force myself to breath… can't do that if I'm asleep"

To that an out of breath Annie returned and handed Sharon two huge fishing hooks.

"Sharon, what do you plan on doing with those things?"

"Well Annie, here is option # 2: I insert these hooks between and around Eyal bended ribs and pull them back into place. That way the pressure is off his left lung and he might just make it to Israel to receive medical treatment."

Annie looked at the hooks and shivered "You have a third option?"

"Yes, we do nothing and he'll probably die before we reach Israel"

"Sharon stop scaring Annie. We only have about ½ an hour left before they bring you that piece you asked for. I'm still conscious and talking, I.."

Eyal could not finish his sentence, he was having major pain and trouble with his breathing.

Sharon was quick to react.

"Annie give me a hand, get him lying flat on his back. It will give his lungs more place to expand and less pressure upon them."

Then speaking to Eyal "You OK with me trying this. It's going to hurt like hell but as I see it we don't have a choice. It's your only chance Eyal"

Eyal nodded and squeeze her hand.

"Now Annie get me the bottles of vodka the girls brought with them and pour them on Eyal chest."

"Sharon can you give him the same drug you gave the girls?"

"No Annie, can't give him nothing. He needs to stay awake and control his breathing. Also without careful monitoring I risk causing a respiratory depression that could kill him. Pure oxygen is also out of question again I can't monitor it. We'll certainly need the BVM at one point."

Annie looked at Sharon "BVM?"

"The portable Bag, Valve, Mask, it's called bagging a patient. A squeeze of the bags sends some air into his lungs. Annie, I going to need you but if you think you're not up to it might be better if you watch from the seat next to Hans."

"I'll be OK, what can I do to help. Should I hold his hand?"

"No, he might just fracture your hand by squeezing it. This is going to be VERY painful. Get some hand towels from that small closet and some cold water, he going to need cold compresses for him not to faint."

Sharon handed Annie some medical gloves to put on. Poured some alcohol on the first hook, gave Eyal a caring look, pushed his hair back, silently told him _'I love you'_ and began the task of inserting the first hook between Eyal ribs.

Sharon was talking out loud "Stay steady girl, push the hook into the cartilage, keep close to the rib bone for you not to puncture an artery, push it through the skin.. Yes it's out. "

She looked at Eyal "You ready for the next one"

Eyal swallowed and nodded.

The next hook was a bit harder to push through but with Annie help they pressed it through the cartilage and out of the skin.

Both time, Eyal had let out a couple of swear words in Hebrew.

"Damm that hurts a lot more than a bullet wound."

"Eyal, sorry but it's not over yet, stay focus."

To that Sharon took a round rod that had punctured hole all along it, she passed the fishing line through the holes and tied the lines tightly. Then she signaled to Annie to get ready with the cold water compresses. Pulling on the rod, Annie and Sharon saw Eyal ribs literally snap back into place. Sharon then secured the rod to the side of the stretcher and placed it so they could lessen or give more pressure on the fishing line and hooks.

Seeing that Eyal was close to fainting, Sharon got close to him

"Eyal, I need you to stay with me, fight it off, you can't faint, not now. Need you to concentrate on your breathing, it should be easier now. Come on Eyal stay with me. It's nearly over" Sharon kissed him softly and that seemed to get his attention.

"Annie going to need you to monitor his breathing."

Sharon installed the face mask and showed Annie how to work a BMW.

"Annie he has to breath regularly, if he want to go to sleep, do whatever you need to but keep him awake and if he has trouble breathing squeeze the bag a couple of time to help him but don't use it for a long period. He has to breathe on his own."

"The airport personnel is coming up to the plane, I'll go and meet him, whatever you do keep it quiet."

Sharon went out to greet the man and he handed her the piece of equipment she had ordered and also her flight schedule for her to fly out.

Sharon made sure everyone was secured, instructed Annie on how to take care of Eyal, checked Hans's vitals and just looked at B&B, they were still sleeping. Finally went to Eyal, kneeled besides him, took his face into her hands and kissed him lovingly. "You stay with me and do not stop breathing, that's an order!" He responded by giving her a wink and returning her kiss.

Sitting in the pilot's chair, she went through her before-_takeoff checklist. Taking a huge intake of air to calm herself and "faire le vide" (empty her head) , she moved along the ground (taxiing) ,listened to the instructions of the control tower, revved up the engine, started to build up speed and she pushed the throttles to full power for takeoff, the nose of the plane began to lift off the ground and when the airspeed over the wings was high enough the plane lifted off the ground, she then retracted the flaps "We are now airborne Annie. How is he doing?"_

"He's still with me and rolling his eye at us so he must be OK"

"Keep an eye on his left side, if the ribs cave back in put some pressure on the rod as I showed you. It will hurt and he'll probably talk to you in Hebrew but since you understand him, I sure you'll be able to answer his needs."

"Sharon the words he'll be saying won't be 'needs' and even if I understand them I won't be responding to them."

They both laugh, for Sharon it felt good to laugh, she had never been this affected by a medical act that she had to carry out but this was different. She was still shaking and that was not good with the job at hand. _'Girl find something to get your mind off Eyal. Got it I'll call Jacob. He needs to know he's going to need another handler for those girls and a special extraction for Eyal.' _

Sharon radioed Jacob on the secure communication line they had establish.

"avr156, do you copy"

"avr156, I copy you"

"Got an unexpected surprise, you could have told me about the escorts of my new mannequin"

"Ah so you met our couple from Warsaw, were you surprised?"

"Just wait till I get my hands on you, you'll see how surprise I was"

"Now, now, no threats please, what is your itinerary"

"Am presently airborne, should be arriving in about 4 hours, will report went in your countrie's security fly zone. We have a slight change in plans: Need a new babysitter for the girls and a medical extraction for our favorite boyfriend, code 898"

"It this your way of getting back at me or you're serious ?"

"Quite serious, wouldn't not joke about this situation, get on it now avr156, over and out"

"Copy that, over and out"

Even if it was a secured line and Jacob was one of Mossad best security wise, either of them took any chances and had agreed to taking in coded phrases or words. The only hint somebody listening to the conversation could of guess this was a spy communication was the urgency code 898 but Sharon had no other way of explaining to Jacob the urgency of the situation….code 898 meant … passenger in critical condition.

Sharon as she had said the thee number had tears tickling down her cheeks, she hadn't told Annie but having experienced herself three episode of collapse lungs, she knew the statistic to surviving a flail lung and in Eyal case it was less than 25%. She also knew he knew these statistics.

The rest of the flight went smoothly and Tel Aviv was now in sight, she had tower communication and Jacob was in command. All was for the best …. But suddenly she heard Annie yelling at Eyal to stay with her, stay awake.

"Sharon, he fainted, he not responding"

"Bag him Annie and keep talking to him, I'm starting decent procedures I won't be able to guide you… I need all my head in order to get this plane down safely. Keep calm and do the best you can. I'm radioing in his condition, there will be help waiting as we land. May god be with us"

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11 - Girl Power

_Hi reader, thanks for your reviews. Would love to have a bit more, I really feed on them. If you are reading my story, drop a review, would really like your opinion good or bad, in any language. You have ideas for me or don't like something in my writing or story line, just PM me! Have a nice read and again please take a couple of minutes to review._

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Girl Power!**

Sharon landed the plane without any problem. As soon as the control tower had cleared the plane, she put in place the established reconnaissance protocol with Mossad.

With Rufus serving as her 'handler' she was asked to give him the detail of her cargo: Hans - OK staying on board but requesting a medical evaluation: girls B&B - covert nurses, walking but dazed, assistance needed: Annie - covert nurse, all OK and finally Eyal - condition critical, repertory distress and unconscious, needs doctor ASAP.

Rufus responded that the medical personnel was on alert and ready for their special patient.

The cover for this flight was a Doctors Without Borders related affair. It's purpose was to bring home 4 Israelis and 1 British. They were medical personnel who had volunteered their time for the duration of the 2014 Sochi Olympics. Since this stop was a 'drop cargo only ' type, Sharon, her being a British citizen, did not have authorisation to leave the plane. As soon as the Israelis were off the plane it would be refuel with flight plans for London, England.

As soon as all her obligations for the mission were finished, Sharon was quick to leave her pilot's chair and rejoin Annie.

"How is he doing?"

"Well he was breathing with the help of the BVM but now he's on his own. His heartbeat is regular from what I can see on the monitors."

"OK he's at least stable, can't really do nothing else for him at this time. Back to business: Did you manage to get B&B in their nurse's clothes?"

"Yes, they awoke about an hour ago and are now changing in the rest rooms, they should be out soon. Still a bit groggy but they put it on 'too much Russian Vodka', I even scolded them for it!" Annie gave Sharon a wink and continued "Hans is still asleep, must admit I'm a bit worried."

"Might be normal, his body was deprived of sleep and since they gave him a sedative in Warsaw…. well the body is taking back what it missed. I asked Rufus to send a doctor in to OK him for the trip back to London. Since one has to come in for Eyal, I'd prefer having Hans checked out. Really don't want him to suffer a seizure or something else at 35 000 feet in the air with only me and him on board."

Sharon sat near Eyal, took his hand, squeeze it and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She took out a pen and wrote inside his hand "I love you XOX" and covered/tapped it with a small plastic bag.

Annie was intrigue "Sharon is that a medical patch of some kind?"

Sharon laughed "No, it's a four-leaf clover I found quite a long time ago. It saved my life back then and afterward it has brought me luck a number of times. It being St-Patrick day I'm hoping it will spring its effect on Eyal"

Annie put her arm around Sharon shoulders "He'll be OK, I'll guard him like a mother hen till you get back. Anyway you'll be with him tomorrow at the latest. There must be some direct flights from London to Tel Aviv you can get on."

"No can do. My part of the mission isn't finished, I'm Hans's new handler. My orders are to get him settle with a new identity from MI-6, introduce him to his new NOC, get him the medical assistance he'll need and babysit him till he's operational. From experience I'm going to be off books from 2 to 4 weeks, all depending on how he reacts. If he refuses what MI-6 is offering him well…. let's say I'll have to crank up my asset turning convincing skills!"

"Sharon, surely you can get replaced. Your father can pull some strings, he's head of MI-6."

"He could but won't. Robert would never use his position to permit what could be seen as favors for his daughters. Plus I promised Eyal I would see that Hans would be well taken care of. So Annie it's up to you to be Egal's Guardian Angel for as long as you can. I'll call Auggie and explain the situation if you want? Knowing Mossad, they are going to refrain you from communicating to CIA about Eyal's condition. Me, they might forget about imposing that condition on."

"Sharon, I'm not MI-6 but could I replace you? I'm trained, good at turning assets and part of the A-Team"

"Annie, sweet of you to offer but I don't think so. This is official MI-6 business. You already know a lot more than you should. Plus knowing you after a week, you'd be bored. This is the type of mission I'm used to. When I decided to have kids, I asked and usually got these type of assignments. Even if I've returned to active duty with the A-Team, they still assign them to me. Must admit I prefer that to being actively in the field like you or Eyal. Your kind of missions are a bit too dangerous for a mother of two. It's a choice I made and live with quite well with it."

B & B finally came out of the rest room. Annie and Sharon shot them a glance and had to pinch themselves to stop from laughing. Let's say they did not have the usual 'agent' profil. At the same time the medical team entered the plane followed by Rufus.

Sharon immediately recognised the voice of the mandated doctor. It was Eyal Uncle Enos Lavin.

"So we meet again Sharon, Annie. Didn't I tell you the last time you were in Israel that you didn't need to need my services to come and see me! Now let's see how that nephew of mine is doing?"

Sharon was relived "Uncle En, I'm so glad Mossad called on you. You might not like what I did medically speaking, but I had to act and well…" Sharon pointed at Eyal.

"What, how… where did you come up with such a crazy idea?

"A doctor, friend of mine, told me a story about him guiding his physician assistant through this procedure. She was on a boat in the middle of nowhere and he was in a lawyers office in New-Your city and it worked for their patient. So with Annie's help I decided to try it. I was faced with three choices: I abort the mission causing havoc for MI-6, Mossad plus Eyal would never have accepted that choice; do nothing and pray that he didn't die during the trip or attempt this procedure giving him a fighting chance."

* * *

Uncle En was examining Eyal "Girls you did well, nice and clean intervention, crazy and risky but a damm good one! I'm going to have to bring him out on this stretcher really don't want to mess with your set up and also want to take pictures. This is going to be the talk of the hospital for a little while. I still can't get over it, fish hooks. Sharon why didn't you finish med school? You and Eyal, both, have a natural talent.. Such a waste….! Well, he's stable and breathing on his own for now. Sharon, Annie you took the right decision. There was a high probability he wouldn't have survived the flight. With this type of injury we have to set up mechanical breathing 6 to 8 hours after the lung has been contused if not the bleeding in the lung will make it collapse and not much nobody can do after that."

Annie and Sharon shivered, Sharon had to ask "I can't understand why he was able to talk and walk with a flail chest. Usually this condition is life threatening from the start. He figured the flail chest happened while he was driving to the airport to meet up with me. He felt tightening near his heart, guessed what was happening and also knew the consequences. When I met up with him two hours or so had passed add to that the 5 hour flight … I knew his time was counted!"

"Sharon, lucky for him, it was his left side that separated from his chest cavity; Flail _Chest_with Paradoxical Motion as it is called. The left lung has two lobes so it's smaller than the right lung, which has three lobes. That is so the heart can fit in the human body. It was the eleventh and twelfth ribs that were broken, they are called floating ribs and not attached to the sternum plus there seems to be no 'bone debris' that could cause havoc in his chest. All those conditions reunite are why he was able to stay 'operative'. Sharon, it's not the flail chest that kills, it's more the contused lungs and bleeding. When the lung collapses it's just a matter of time…. But his best lucky charm was having two very intelligent, fast thinking, and bold girls with him. And not being backwards in coming forwards you girls might just have saved his life! "

Sharon couldn't keep back her tears any more. Uncle En took her by the shoulders, looked her in the eyes and said "Sharon, remember what where your odds when they brought you to me after you were left as dead in that terrorist attempt that killed Eyal's sister, Sarah?"

"Zero to none"

"Well who is standing in front of me and who was the doctor that treated you?"

Sharon smiled "Me and you"

"Sharon, he's my nephew and like you a fighter. Lungs are my specialty. I'm going to do for him exactly what I did for you and his odds are a lot better than yours were. Now they told me I need to examine another patient."

Sharon explained Hans's situation and her worries about him not waking up.

Uncle Ens examined Hans. "He will need an intervention for his wrist. As for the rest of his injuries they are not life threatening and shouldn't cause a problem for him to travel. As for him sleeping, don't worry about it. He must have been sleep deprive during his ordeal and giving him a sedative was not the best thing to do. But not all doctors have experience with what a spy goes through. His vitals are good and I gave him something to relax plus a powerful painkiller. That should make him keep on sleeping till London but if he decides to wake up during the flight, he won't be in pain. It would be best to put him in the co-pilot seat and restrain him lightly. I'll instruct my aid to move him to the co-pilot seat and tie him up."

They heard Eyal stir and both of them were quick to be by his side. Annie was already sitting besides him.

"Eyal haven't I told you a million times that you don't need to get injured to come and see me. Son, you are a lucky man….. A very lucky man. Think there is somebody that is going to be happy to talk to you before she leaves"

To that Annie and Uncle En left Eyal and Sharon some time alone.

* * *

Eyal was having some difficulty breathing but managed to whisper "Hey, told you not to worry about me. How is Hans?"

"Hans is fine but for the next minutes, I don't give a dam about Hans. I just want to make the most of this short time together. It's a miracle that you are awake."

To that she delicately kissed him and put her head on the right side of his chest… clearing the fish hooks! He wrapped his arms around her and whispered

'Sweetheart I'll be OK, I love you and if you though I wasn't going to fight to get a chance to properly see you off, you don't know much of me."

To that Eyal looked at his hand, at the 4-leaf clover and especially the 'I love you' that Sharon had written in his hand.

"You seem to have quite an active imagination my love; fish hooks, a 4-leaf clover and an 'I love you' tattoo. You do know that tattoos are a no-no, me being Jewish but I'll try to keep this one for a bit"

Sharon winked at him ….."Not your first tattoo and this one is not permanent. As for the clover, it's a lucky charm of mine. It's St-Patricks day and hope it will bring you luck. Funny because I found it in Israel. Your uncle had performed his miracles with my injuries and they had just told me of Sarah's death in the terrorist attempt and I kind of lost it. My father wheeled me out for a bit of fresh air, I was in a daze, crying and looking at the ground…. and there it was… just looking back at me. What were the odds…? My father picked it up and had it sealed for me. I have it on me since that day. Now it's needed back home for active duty. I'm not a spirit or ghost believer but I always sense a little bit of Sarah was/is in that clover. It's yours now, she going to take care of her big brother while I'm away."

"Sharon I can't take this, it has a history/meaning with you not me."

"Shuuuuuut…. you can give it back after you've healed. Now, you, Mr. Lavin have got to rest."

Eyal nodded but not before pulling her down for a last very romantic kiss. They mutually wiped tears from their faces.

"Damm life we live, wonder why we accept this kind of hardship." Eyal sighted.

"Like you told Annie… we are adrenaline junkies. We'd be bored in less than 24 hours in a normal life. I love you and don't you dare ask me the who's and where's that are in store for Hans."

Eyal chuckle "How did you guess that would be my next question?"

"Because if the roles where reverse I would have done the same. He'll be fine Eyal, stop worrying about Hans and concentrate on yourself. All I can say is that the life MI-6 organized for him, you would like, so I'm guessing he going to be right at home in it. Just hope he agrees to it." Sharon had to smile at the thought of Eyal being offered the Aristocrat life style that was going to be Hans.

"Sharon, there's a folded piece of paper in my pants pocket. Give that note to Hans and I promise he'll cooperate with you. He's your asset now and I know he's in good hands."

Sharon was about to pull the note out of Eyal's pocket when he held her hand in place.

"Just want to take a moment to fill up with that wonderful feeling and warmth of you touching me."

"Eyal you're incorrigible"

"Yes he is, get your mind out of the gutter Playboy. You have a date with a couple of nurses that are just dying to get their hands on that body of yours. Keep your energy for the numerous sponge baths you are going to get!"

Eyal and Sharon looked like teenagers caught by their parents. Uncle En and Annie where having fun at their expense.

Rufus came aboard and asked Sharon for the listening devises that B&B where supposed to have on them. He had searched the girls but no devises where found on them and Rufus was worried.

"Sorry completely forgot Rufus. Being a spy the first thing I did was search them when I got them out of that dance hall. By the way Rufus, you could have told me I would have to dance with that group in order to get those girls out. Lucky I'm a trained dancer! Does Mossad always add the element of surprise to complicate the missions?"

Rufus and Eyal had a smile and look that gave her a positive answer.

Sharon continued "Your girls had a bit too much of Russian Vodka so I decided to keep those gadgets with me. Eyal has them and Scouts honor I did not make copies of the intel. Eyal where did you put the listening devises I gave you?"

"In my other pocket" Eyal answered with a 'let's get dirty smile'"

"You never quit don't you" Sharon smiled at him, got the protective bag containing the listening devises all the while giving him a bit more than what he had bargained for! "Eyal, two can play this game."

She got close to his ears and whispered "Love you and wished we were alone" He responded by squeezing her arm.

"Here Rufus, think it's what you're looking for" Sharon held out the listening devises and continued "Rufus, I know you can't tell me nothing about B&B but please, at least reasure me they are not real agents or operatives. If so… well….."

"Don't worry they aren't. I'll bring these to our ground crew. Dr. Lavin get ready to move Eyal. We really have to go. Sharon do you know when you'll be back to pick up loverboy?" Eyal rolled his eyes and shrugged!

"Might be a couple of weeks, have to give a new life to your ex-asset and convince him to work for MI-6"

Uncle En put his hands on Eyal shoulder and said "Take your time, I plan on keeping this boyfriend of yours in the hospital till you come back. He needs the rest and his grand-mother is going to love hovering over him. Beside he has at least 10 week of physiotherapy of flail chest after his wounds have healed."

Sharon and Annie looked at Eyal "Grand-Mother?!"

"Oh he didn't tell you girls about my mother, his grand-mother that has returned from her exile in Australia to come and finish her days with us. You should meet her, she has some juicy stories about Eyal as a boy that would make you die laughing. He always was her favorite and she seems to remember every move, good and bad, he pulled growing up!"

"That's a date Dr. En" Annie and Sharon responded together while Eyal rolled his eyes.

Sharon said her farewell to Rufus, Annie and Uncle En, she saved Eyal for the end

"You stop flirting Mr. Lavin and concentrate on getting well"

Eyal was now pretty tired and having some difficulty breathing "Don't worry, I'm in good hands. Sharon, if Hans gives you any trouble or has doubts about your motives, we had a code word between us "Aphrodite". Tell it to him and he should understand.

"Funny that code is just what I imagine you would come up with….. Ah talking about Hans…. thanks for the compliment…."

"You read the note!"

"Eyal, I'm a spy remember, never trust me when I have my spy hat on, never. I will do what I have to do to successfully complete a mission."

Eyal chuckle and nodded knowing he would have done the same.

* * *

Rufus was urgently signaling to Sharon and Annie that he wanted to have a word with them.

Pulling them aside, he asked "Sharon the devises you stripped off the girls were they the ones you gave Eyal.

"Rufus, I swear I gave you everything, I did not interfere or copy anything. The intel on those devises was and still is for Mossad's ears only. Got them off the girls because this is an MI-6 plane. I had to scan for any kind of devises. You know there is no trust between spies or agencies. For heaven sake's, its standard protocol Rufus!"

Rufus stopped Sharon "Not the protocol that's the problem. One of those devises is not ours. It's a pretty sophisticated and dangerous piece of equipment. It has tracking, listening, recording and worst of all self-destructing capabilities. In other words; It's a BOMB. You taking it away and storing it in a secured container bag rendering it unusable was a brilliant move, girl that might have just saved this plane from being blown up at 35 000 feet.

Sharon and Annie shivered and looked at Rufus with a blank stare.

"Mossad has secured it even further but made it accessible. So now whoever has the remote can activate it. We are trying to trace it to its owner but don't think we'll be successful. We have to assume that who planted it on Barbie as you so kindly nickname her Sharon, had some ulterior motives and worst of all knew the detail of this present mission. So Mossad or MI-6 have a double in their ranks. Hans might be a pawn or a knight in this game, we just don't know! Both our agencies agreed and transferred this mission to the A-Team… Seems you guys are above suspicions."

Rufus winked at Annie and Sharon and continued "All members have been contacted and should be arriving shortly. Eyal is being read in as we are speak and should give you his orders on how he wants you to conduct yourselves while he's out of commission."

All looked at Eyal. Indeed he had his phone to his ears and his face was dead serious. He hung up, asked his uncle for some medicine and signaled the trio that had their eyes fixed on him to join him.

"You guys know what going on so here goes: Annie you are running point with the team, Sharon you are assign exclusively to Hans and Rufus, while I'm off books, you're a new addition to this team. You'll be heading security. Your first task, Rufus, will be assuring that this plane is swept for anything that could put Sharon and Hans in danger. For the duration of this mission you answer only to me and Annie.

Sharon you will get new instructions on where and how to deal with Hans's handling. I want you to assume that he has been compromise and is not to be trusted. Am I clear?"

Sharon nodded and asked "Who will I get my instructions from?"

"You answer only to your father and me. Your emergency backup will be Joan Campbell. The other members of the team will not be contacting you. Annie, Sharon this is very important, no communication whatsoever between Sharon and the team. Are we clear, it is vital for everyone's safety? The less we know about each others course of actions the best it is."

Uncle En gave Eyal an injection. Sharon venture asking "Eyal, are you OK?"

"Yes Sharon don't worry, I asked for a muscle relaxant to help me breath and a pain killer. I need to brief all of you on this mission. It's one nasty and dangerous situation. This won't take long but I need for you to listen and especially do as instructed. No cowboy crap from any of you. I want to talk separately to each one of you, Sharon you're first"

Sharon sat right next to Eyal and she looked at him as her boss not her lover. This mission had gone very wrong and her six sense was telling her that it was far from over.

"Sharon, when the plane leaves Israel, it will have an undisclosed destination knoen only to you, Robert and Joan. I'll be read in later when I'm let's say 'better'. Your original flight plans will be false ones but you'll have the necessary landing permissions for your final destination. Your father assured me he would contact you and give you the details. Sharon you know the protocol for these kind of missions, not your first and from what I read in your file, they are your specialty. You're responsible for Hans's security. Robert has reasons to believe that Hans might be a target. If that is so, Mossad or MI-6 have a double in their ranks because someone knew every nut and bolt of this mission. As for Hans, he is to be considered dangerous. He might have been turned maybe even before he was detained. Last but not least, darling good thinking on your part for securing those devices in a protective bag. Think you might just have saved this plane and us from being blown up."

Eyal smiled weakly, took Sharon's hand and squeezed it. Just thinking about what could have happened to all of them made his skin crawl.

"Your father wants me to repeat this to you 'Love_ you, be extra careful and always remember 'Connecticut'_"

Sharon face went a darker shade of grey when she heard that code. It was her father's way of telling her the final destination and she was quite surprise where she was going.

Eyal looked at Sharon "He just gave you your destination didn't he? You guys really have everything planned, I'm impressed"

"Eyal, my father has been in this game with me and Robin for a while now. We must have a code for every possible situation. Don't worry, we'll read you in one of these days. Also to reassure you on the home front – When I left, I organized everything with the nanny, Hanna and Gaby. They know we might not be back for some time. Now I hope you realize why we need to have some planning with the nature of our job and a family in tow. Robert will make sure to inform them of what he can. Also would like to tell you that your ex-wife and brother are now officially the cutest couple… and I didn't play matchmaker as you told me… Now you… Mr. Lavin have to promise me to concentrate on getting better."

To that she came down to him and kissed him lightly being careful of his injuries but he responded with a pressing and hungry passion. She prolonged the kiss by touching his arms, chest, shoulders and waist. Trying to make this time very pleasant for him.

"Girl stop, would love to give into this mood of mine but not the time or place. Thanks for organising the home front. You be careful and please promise me to listen to your father or Joan. It hurts me to say it but don't trust Hans. Sharon he's quite a women's men."

"I will Eyal. Remember these missions are my specialty. I know my way around, don't worry about me. As for Hans, I'll see him coming with a ten feet pole… you never succeeded making me go bonkers with your charm and Hans can't be better than you are. Changing subjects here… What's this with you having a grand-mother? You never talked about her."

"Long story, tell you about it later but Uncle En was right, I'm in for some heavy TLC. She has a thing for me… always had, can't explain it though. She's a rocking grandmother, can safely say Safta isn't the cocooning type. Safta means grandmother in Hebrew, Sharon. Safta Lavin is kind of...well, badass. She doesn't wear orthopedic shoes and isn't the matronly type, but she was always great at covering us grandkids in kisses. She'll love you, I just know it. She always loved out of the ordinary people. After all of this is finished, I'll introduce her to you and explain her story. Now get Annie in here please."

Eyal took Sharon face, cupped it in his hands and gave her a final very romantic parting kiss. He was having a hard time accepting his present state. All hell was breaking loose and he knew it was a bad time for him to be injured. He trusted the girls but he knew they did not have his experiences and contacts. He just had to pray that no complications would happen in his treatment and that he would be able to give his directives from his hospital bed.

"Eyal on last thing, since you'll be in the hospital ... when you're up to it, check on Rivka and if ever she's awake tell her "I told you so". She'll understand. Love you and stay safe"

* * *

Annie came near Eyal, sat where Sharon just was. "Eyal you sure you're OK, this must be very tiring for you. I can handle the team till you return with us."

"Annie stop, I need to talk to you ….it's important. My injuries are serious and you know it. I don't know how long I'll be out of it but it will be at least 2 to 3 days before I even regain consciousness. They will need to keep me in an induce coma for my rib cage to begin mending. I'll be mechanically aided to breath. So you are officially in charge with all the responsibility that comes with it. Mrs. Walker you're in the big leagues now. That means the mature, calm and responsible Annie has to manifest herself. You have what it takes Annie, I trust you and believe me you're one of not many. Just think the way you did in Warsaw and you'll ace this mission I just know it. Look 4 or 6 days without me will be your chance to shine, take this opportunity Annie, you deserve it.

Robert or Joan will contact you with the details of what Auggie and Eric have found. Also Annie give those documents Robert gave you before you came to help me with Hans another read. He seems to think there might be something that could help us in them. I read them and will be going through them in my mind, let say I'll have the time to do it…..

Annie if ever something happens to me, promise me to see this mission through"

"Eyal you're going to be fine"

"Annie…"

"Ok it's a promise but you're going to be fine, my six sense is sure of that!"

"I'll do my best…promise. Annie thanks, you're a wonderful, special and dear friend. I have a favor to ask of you. If ever something happens to me, see that Sharon gets this, please"

He handed her an envelope, Annie had tears sliding down her face and Eyal had to keep his emotions in check.

Suddenly Rufus appeared "Eyal, the devise just blew up in the secure box Mossad had placed it in. It's now official, this plane was targeted, one of our agencies has a mold and the person or group responsible for this attack now knows he/they were not successful and that they have been burned... so people from experience, lets guard ourselves, we are in for a roller coaster of a ride, think we are not playing with amateurs!

To be continued.


End file.
